TJM: the jungle movie En Español
by purpleMonst
Summary: Toda la clase, de ahora quinto grado, va a San Lorenzo en América Central despues de que Arnold ganara un concurso de ensayos. El viaje es planeado a modo de excursion, pero Arnold tiene su agenda secreta para ir en busca de sus padres.
1. Chapter 1

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

**Importante: **_**Mi deber como gran admiradora de Craig Bartlett me fuerza a decir la verdad, la cual es que esta historia esta basada en las pocas cosas**__** que se conocieron públicamente sobre la película a través de chats y entrevistas realizadas con Craig Bartlett, gracias a eso me entere de cosas como: el apellido de Arnold, que Simmons es gay (Craig lo admitió en el chat que se llevo a cabo con los fans en el 2006, incluso dijo que en el especial del día de gracias de Arnold, en el que este y Helga iban a casa del Sr. Simmons, aparecía el novio del susodicho), también Craig dijo quienes iban al viaje y cual era el rol que jugaba cada personaje respectivamente, también describió la escena con la que abría la película; así que todas esas cosas y otras mas son verídicas ya que la información fue sacada, como ya eh dicho, de chats y entrevistas realizadas con el mismísimo Craig, por lo tanto; y como quiero que esto se asemeje lo mas que se pueda a la idea original; me llevara mucho tiempo escribir los capítulos, ya que las cosas que se saben con salteadas y muy pocas, por lo que me toca a mi llenar los espacios vacíos y hacer que todo encaje sin llegar a perder la esencia de la idea original de Craig. Las cosas verídicas se las haré saber al final, aunque ya les dije algunas aquí.**_

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1:<strong> El premio.<strong>

Era de mañana, hacia un día hermoso; tan perfecto y hermoso que daban ganas de salir y jugar baseball, aunque eso significara aguantar los reclamos y regaños de Helga, pero por mas que quisiera salir y jugar baseball, nuestro querido chico con cabeza de balón no podría darse ese gusto, ya que aquel era el primer día de clases. Durante el verano el Sr. Simmons les había dejado un trabajo, tenían que escribir un ensayo, pero con todo lo que habían pasado nuestros queridos personajes para salvar el único hogar jamás conocido por Arnold, no les había quedado mucho tiempo para hacer aquel dichoso trabajo, pero semanas antes de que terminara el verano el Sr. Simmons llamo a casa de todos los estudiantes, ya que se imaginaba que nadie haría la tarea, para darles motivación y decirles que los ensayos serian enviados a un concurso que se estaba llevando a cabo con la mismísima alcaldesa como juez, y el premio era un viaje a San Lorenzo con todos los gastos pagados, esto capto la atención de Arnold inmediatamente, quien se puso a escribir como si no hubiera un mañana. Todos nosotros, que somos grandes admiradores de esta historia, sabemos a la perfección que fue justo en San Lorenzo donde los padres de Arnold se perdieron en una misión para ayudar a la gente de ojos verdes. Para su suerte, Arnold había terminado su ensayo justo a tiempo y lo había enviado mucho antes de que el día límite de entrega llegara, el cual era justo aquel día, el primer día de clases; finalmente Arnold y sus queridos amigos ingresarían al 5º grado. Todos estaban emocionados por este hecho, a excepción de dos rubios, Arnold y Helga, después de lo que había sucedido cuando lograron salvar al vecindario no querían verse, Arnold porque no sabia como reaccionar ante Helga, aunque él decidió olvidar aquel asunto y admitir la "cruel verdad": que Helga lo odiaba con todo su ser y que aquello que le había dicho había sido pura mentira, así aceptando la cruel "verdad" que el mismo le había hecho optar a la chica, y Helga… bueno, ella estaba nerviosa, ya que se preguntaba si Arnold se volvería a creer aquella vieja jugarreta de que ella lo odiaba, a pesar de que Arnold fue quien planteo la idea de que Helga estuviera errónea, diciéndole que lo amaba por el calor y la intensidad del momento, ella todavía dudaba, pero no buscaba razones, no las necesitaba, ella seguía esperanzada de que Arnold hubiera olvidado aquello y que todo volviera a la normalidad ese año.

Arnold, ya despreocupado del asunto de Helga y ansioso por saber si el había ganado el concurso previamente mencionado, se levanto de la cama ignorando la idea de jugar baseball, tomo una ducha, se vistió, se puso su famosa gorra azul; esa que todos nosotros tanto adoramos; y en cuanto termino de acicalarse se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, cuando estaba por bajar el ultimo peldaño escucho que llamaban a la puerta y se dirigió a ver de quien podría tratarse tan temprano. En cuanto abrió la puerta verde de su pórtico, se sorprendió al ver al cartero con un paquete para el.

-Arnold, que bueno que me abres tú. Precisamente el paquete de hoy es para ti, chico.- Le dijo el hombre del correo con mucha naturalidad, ya que todos se conocen en Hillwood, y Arnold no pasaba desapercibido para nadie.

-¿Para mi? ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Arnold un tanto consternado, ya que el casi nunca recibía correo.

-Si, chico, es para ti. Tú eres el único Arnold que conozco, y el único que vive en Sumset Arms.

-Si… supongo que sí es para mi entonces.- dijo Arnold resignado; la verdad es que el hecho de que el fuera el único Arnold existente o por lo menos conocido, le causaba fastidio a veces.

-Si. Hazme el favor de firmar aquí ¿Quieres?- le dijo el cartero extendiéndole una hoja que estaba sobre una tablilla y una pluma con la mano que tenia libre, ya que con la otra seguía sosteniendo el paquete.

-Si.- dijo el rubio, tomando la tablilla junto con la hoja y el lapicero.

-Y hazme el favor de firmar con tu nombre completo esta vez, siempre me regañan porque solo escribes Arnold, aunque no se en que les afecta, eres el único "Arnold" de todo Hillwood…- decía el hombre mientras Arnold leía la hoja de "recibido" que tenia que firmar, una vez que termino de leerla, la firmo y se la extendió al hombre de la misma manera que este lo había hecho previamente. El hombre le entrego el paquete y tomo la hoja - ¿Arnold Shortman? ¡Vaya nombre, Arnold!- decía el hombre mientras leía el nombre completo del rubio. – Es un gran nombre.- seguía diciendo el hombre, quien, como muchos de ustedes, leía por primera vez el nombre completo de aquel niño, el cual conocía desde que este era un bebe, pero del cual nunca se había preocupado en preguntar por el apellido.

-Si, eso creo.- dijo Arnold ante el comentario del hombre encogiéndose de hombros, con el paquete entre las manos.

-Bueno, será mejor que me retire. Tengo muchas entregas pendientes todavía. Como sea. Ya no te entretengo mas, supongo que estarás nervioso por entrar al 5º grado. Hasta, luego Arnold.- dijo el hombre despidiéndose del chico, y bajando los únicos 3 escalones del pórtico de Arnold para subir a su bicicleta.

-Si, hasta luego, y gracias.- decía Arnold mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

><p>-Chaparrito ¿ya estas listo?- le dijo Phil a Arnold bajando el periódico que había estado leyendo toda la mañana, mientras este ultimo llegaba a la mesa y se sentaba a esperar el desayuno, con la mirada perdida en la caja que llevaba entre las manos.<p>

-Ya casi…- dijo Arnold sonriéndole a su abuelo indicándole que no se preocupara. El rubio coloco las manos sobre el paquete dispuesto a abrirlo, pero su abuela lo interrumpió con uno de esos bellos, estruendosos y locos comentarios típicos de ella.

-Kimba, ah recibido un mensaje del dios griego de las locutoras- decía la abuela Gertrude mientras colocaba un plato repleto de panqueques a lado del paquete que se encontraba sobre la mesa, y después se dispuso a golpear el paquete suavemente por uno de los lados con la espátula llena de masa para hotcakes que había estado usando en la cocina.

-¡Déjenme ver! ¡Déjenme ver!- decía Phil acercándose ansiosamente al paquete para ver cual era el mensaje enviado por el dios griego.-¡Vieja loca!- exclamo Phil, ya cuando se acerco lo suficiente al paquete para leer la nota. – ¿Cual mensaje? Es un paquete. ¿Y cual dios griego? Viene de parte de la alcaldesa. Lo de las locutoras… todavía lo dudo. Será mejor que habrás ese paquete chaparrito, no puedo gritarle a tu abuela sin algo que me respalde.-le decía Phil mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su nieto.

Arnold rodó los ojos, ante esa escena tan típica de ellos, y se dispuso a abrir el paquete, una vez que lo hizo, vio una nota de la alcaldesa que decía que lo felicitaba por haber ganado el concurso y notificándole que tenia que llevar el paquete a la escuela ya que ahí se decidiría quien lo acompañaría en el viaje, también venia una lista de cosas que debían llevar los alumnos que asistirían, y venían diferentes cosas, como un vale de 40% de descuento en la tienda de electrónica, donde Arnold ya había soñado alguna vez hacerse de un teclado, y debajo de todo aquello venia un trofeo dorado que brillaba en todo su esplendor, con la insignia: "Arnold Shortman, concurso de ensayos". Arnold no parpadeaba, ni siquiera se inmuto, simplemente no reaccionaba, no cabía en si mismo de la felicidad que le daba el saberse ganador de un viaje a San Lorenzo. El sabia que el viaje no estaba precisamente planeado para que el fuera a buscar a sus padres, pero el tenia su propio itinerario, y por primera vez en su vida estaba dispuesto a romper las reglas, se encontraba en el interior de su mente formulando un plan para encontrar a sus padres a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, o por lo menos agradado este primer capitulo. Es lo único que eh podido desglosar hasta ahora, pero compréndanme… son las 02:24 A.m. Yo soy noctámbula, de todos modos todavía no me voy a dormir, pero la computadora ya me lastimo los ojos. En cuanto tenga algo mas lo subiré de inmediato.<p>

Intente hacer este primer capitulo basado en la primera escena de la película, tal como dijo Craig: **"**_**el **__**nombre de Arnold se revela en la escena de apertura.**__**Un hombre llega a la puerta de la casa de huéspedes con un paquete para él y él firma su nombre completo."**_

Y en otro comentario que hizo acerca de la película:_** "Toda la clase, que ahora está en el quinto grado, va a**__**San Lorenzo**__**en América Central después de que Arnold gana un concurso de ensayos. El viaje fue planeado a modo de excursión, sin embargo, Arnold tiene su propia agenda secreta para ir a buscar a sus padres con el mapa que encontró en el episodio "**__**El Diario**__**".**_

Eso es todo por ahora, les agradezco sus **Reviews** de ante mano.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

**Andromeda1234** Gracias, la verdad es que soy muy perfeccionista cuando escribo, hago lo mejor que puedo; ya me habían dicho antes que soy buena escritora, pero nunca habían usado la palabra "increíble" para definir mi escritura, te lo agradezco. Me alegro de que te agrade mi idea principal de sostenerme de lo poco que llegó a divulgar Craig sobre el proyecto, y no te preocupes, en mi perfil dice claramente que no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias, escribir es un placer para mi, es algo que amo hacer, así que pierde cuidado.

Les agradezco a todos sus Reviews. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado también.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:<strong>El Primer día de Clases.<strong>

-¿Lo ves? ¡No hay ningunas locutoras!- decía Phil, quien reprendía a la abuela Gertie por el comentario tan loco que había hecho sobre el paquete hace unos momentos.

-¿Quien dice que en el viaje no harán una excursión a las locutoras?- le contesto Gertie desafiantemente pero un tanto indignada, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Arnold! Dile a tu abuela que no habrá ninguna excursión a las locutoras. ¡Díselo!- le decía Phil a Arnold, quien parecía no escuchar aquella conversación que se efectuaba justo frente a sus ojos, ya que seguía sometido en sus pensamientos.- ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold!- le llamaba Phil, pero el rubio seguía sin responder lo cual comenzó a preocupar al anciano- ¡Arnold! Arnold…- decía este ya mas preocupado moviendo su mano energéticamente frente a los ojos del chico.

-Kimba…- expreso la anciana descruzando sus brazos y agachándose a la altura del chico para poder verlo mejor. Estaba preocupada ante la inmovilidad de su nieto, tanto que seria capaz de actuar "normal" con tal de que este reaccionara.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué decían?- dijo Arnold luego de sacudir su cabeza levemente para despejar sus pensamientos.

-Nada importante, chaparrito- le dijo Phil un poco mas sereno ya que su nieto al fin había reaccionado, pero se preguntaba que era lo que había ocasionado que el cerebro del rubio se desconectara del resto del mundo esa mañana.

-Será mejor que vuelva a acomodar las cosas dentro la caja, ya que según la alcaldesa debo llevarla a la escuela- dijo Arnold después de un suspiro, cambiando el tema.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, chaparrito. ¿Cierto, Pookie?- dijo Phil dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la anciana que se encontraba parada junto a el, esta no contesto.-Tu termina tu desayuno- menciono Phil esta vez dirigiéndose al rubio.

-Pero…- Arnold estaba a punto de protestar ya que el mismo quería encargarse del paquete.

-¡Nada de peros! Nosotros nos encargaremos. Ya tengo todo lo necesario.- dijo Phil sacando una cinta adhesiva del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón color caqui.

-¿Por qué cargas una cinta adhesiva?- le pregunto Arnold curioso señalando el objeto.

-Por precaución- dijo Phil inflando el pecho y sosteniendo los tirantes que salían y volvían a entrar en su pantalón rodeando su playera por encima de los hombros, con ayuda de sus pulgares, presumiendo su osadía.

-¿Precaución? ¿De que?- pregunto Arnold sin comprender aquello, esto hizo que el anciano dejara su pose de presunción, encorvando su espalda y soltando sus tirantes.

-¡Santo fettuccini, Arnold! ¿Cómo que de que?- decía Phil, como si la respuesta a la pregunta del chico fuera de lo mas obvia, Arnold solo miro a su abuelo con los ojos entrecerrados, el anciano al comprender la mirada que le dirigía el chico, suspiro para luego responderle –De tu abuela. Hay que tomar ciertas precauciones cuando se convive con ella sin ningún agente de Control Animal cerca.- dijo Phil con una sonrisa, que denotaba picardía.

-¡Abuelo!- le reprendió Arnold.

-Es la verdad, chaparrito- se excuso Phil para después posarse junto con la anciana dispuesto a empacar la caja de nuevo, el chico solo les dirigió una mirada y sonrío, luego tomo su tenedor y comenzó a devorar los hotcakes que se encontraban frente a el.

Una vez que Arnold termino con su desayuno, y que sus abuelos habían terminado de reacomodar y sellar el paquete, el chico tomo sus cosas, se despidió de su familia y se dirigió a la parada del autobús con una sonrisa. En cuanto llego a la parada del autobús, este no se hizo esperar, había llegado muy puntual aquel día.

-Buenos días, Murray.- saludo Arnold con una sonrisa al conductor del autobús.

-No hable con el conductor mientras el transporte este en movimiento.- dijo Murray mientras echaba a andar el camión de nuevo.

-¡Arnold!- el rubio podría reconocer esa voz donde fuera.

-¡Gerald!- le saludo Arnold de vuelta con el mismo entusiasmo con el que el moreno lo había hecho.

-¡Vaya, viejo! ¿Qué traes ahí?- dijo el moreno curioso refiriéndose a la caja que su amigo sostenía en las manos, mientras este se sentaba a su lado.

-Un paquete, Gerald- le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa al momento que dejaba la caja a un lado en el asiento.

-Eso ya lo note. Me refería al interior de la caja- le contesto el moreno.

-Ahora entiendo. Para la próxima sé mas específico desde un principio Gerald, si no ¿Cómo esperas tener una buena comunicación con el resto de la humanidad?- le contesto el rubio tratando de alargar su respuesta.

-Si, si, pondré más cuidado en mis palabras- decía Gerald sin prestar mucha importancia al anterior comentario de su amigo –Aun no me has contestado- le sentencio el moreno.

-Bueno, Gerald, te enteraras muy pronto de lo que hay en el interior de esta caja- le contesto el rubio mientras observaba el objeto con una sonrisa y le daba unas palmaditas en la parte superior, como si se tratase de una mascota, Gerald solo enarco una ceja, estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre la respuesta tan indiferente que había obtenido de su mejor amigo, pero la actividad del transporte en el que iba capto su atención, Murray había detenido el camión por doceava vez esa mañana, para recoger al último estudiante, se escucharon los pasos de este arribando al autobús y todos dirigieron su mirada a las puertas del transporte, eran miradas que transmitían nerviosismo de unos y preocupación por parte de otros, todos sabían quien estaba subiendo al autobús.

-¡Hola, Helga!- se escucho decir desde el fondo del camión, en cuanto una chica rubia, la última que recogería el transporte ese día para luego dirigirse a su destino final, terminaba de arribar el autobús. La rubia se giro sobre su eje buscando a su amiga con la mirada, en cuanto la vio esta le dirigía una amplia sonrisa mientras agitaba su mano en alto indicándole que se acercara y tomara asiento junto a ella; pero la pronunciación de aquel nombre no solo había captado la atención de la dueña de este, si no que cierto chico rubio, al escuchar aquel nombre pronunciado por la pelinegra había alejado su mirada de una caja que tenia a su lado para posarla en la rubia.

Arnold sintió un nudo en el estomago apretando sus intestinos con fuerza, en cuanto la rubia paso por su lado y sus miradas se encontraron por escasos segundos, y a diferencia de Arnold, la chica ni se inmuto, no le había dado importancia, aquel encuentro de los ojos verdes de el con los azules de ella no le había afectado en absoluto, o al menos eso creía el, pero en verdad aquel intercambio de miradas le había afectado mas de lo que su rostro podría demostrar, era imposible para el rostro humano transmitir lo que la chica había sentido en su interior en esos momentos, pero ella decidió dar por muerto aquel sentimiento y continuar su camino hacia el fondo del autobús, y así lo hizo hasta que llego hasta donde su amiga.

-¿Qué hay, Phebs?- pregunto la rubia sentándose a lado de la oriental con los libros, que había transportado bajo el brazo hasta ese momento, sobre sus piernas.

-¡Buenos días, Helga!- le saludo la pelinegra con una amplia sonrisa, esta también reposaba sus cuadernos en sus piernas. –No… parecen tan buenos. ¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunto Phoebe al percatarse de la tristeza y nerviosismo que Helga sentía en esos momentos, no era que fuera muy evidente o explicita, pero después de tantos años de amistad Phoebe había aprendido a interpretar los sentimientos de Helga mas allá de lo que transmitía con sus expresiones y lenguaje físico.

-Estoy bien, Phoebe- le dijo la rubia intentando que su amiga no se preocupara y diera el tema por concluido, pero en esto ultimo no tuvo mucho éxito.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con "mantecado"?- le pregunto la pelinegra bajando la voz varios decíveles para que nadie mas que Helga pudiera escucharla. La rubia alzó la mirada y recorrió el interior del autobús con ella, hasta que sus ojos fueron capaces de observar la rubia melena del chico de sus sueños.

-Si- contesto finalmente la rubia, bajando la mirada, desistiendo de admirar la cabellera dorada de aquel chico. En cuanto sintió una mirada escrutadora proveniente de su amiga se apresuro a despejar su preocupación –Tranquila, Phoebe, estoy bien. ¡Te lo juro!- le dijo la rubia calmando sus nervios con una sonrisa, la pelinegra le devolvió el gesto y decidió cambiar de tema, y así continuaron el resto del trayecto hasta que llegaron a su destino.

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban ya dentro del salón de clases y platicaban entre ellos acerca de cómo habían transcurrido las vacaciones de verano después del escándalo con Industrias Futuro, en eso escucharon la puerta abrirse y todos tomaron asiento, curiosamente todos habían decidido optar por el mismo modo en que se habían sentado el año anterior a pesar de que el salón no era el mismo. Todos se sorprendieron cuando vieron al Sr. Simmons entrar al salón, exceptuando a unos cuantos chicos que ya tenían la ligera sospecha de que el Sr. Simmons seguiría siendo su profesor debido a la tarea de verano.<p>

-¡Muy buenos días, niños! Hoy es un día muy especial. ¿Saben por que?- pregunto el Sr. Simmons ya una vez frente a la clase con una amplia sonrisa y con las manos entrelazadas.

-Porque… ¿es el primer día de clases?- respondió Sid dudando de su respuesta, el se imaginaba que esa seria la única razón por la que aquel día pudiera considerarse "especial", pero con el Sr. Simmons nunca se sabia ya que para el todo era "especial", y le fascinaba usar aquella palabra: "especial".

-¡Muy bien, Sid! Esa es exactamente la razón. Hoy comienza un ciclo muy "especial" en su vida. ¿Y saben quien será su guía en este año tan "especial"?- pregunto el Sr. Simmons quien todavía mantenía aquella sonrisa amplia dibujada en su rostro.

-Déjeme adivinar…- dijo Helga sin ganas, rodando los ojos con fastidio; para ella esa pregunta era demasiado estúpida y sencilla –acaso será… ¿La Sra. Vitelio?- pregunto Helga sarcásticamente, decidida a empezar con su rutina de sarcasmos diarios. El profesor pudo notar el sarcasmo en la respuesta de Helga, pero no le dio demasiada importancia, la verdad era que el Sr. Simmons apreciaba mucho a Helga en todo lo que esta significaba y representaba, el la admiraba por su manera de escribir, tan natural, sin trabas, el trabajo de un profesional realizado por una niña de 9 años, o así lo veía el; por esas razones le permitía dirigirse a el de esa manera, además de que el Sr. Simmons era una persona muy comprensiva, sobre todo con Helga ya que la conocía a la perfección gracias a sus trabajos literarios.

-No, Helga, pero gracias por tu esfuerzo. ¡Seré yo!- anuncio el Sr. Simmons con gran entusiasmo, el cual fue secundado por sus alumnos, quienes ya le habían tomado cariño el año anterior. –Bien, antes de comenzar con las clases tengo algunos anuncios que hacer. Primero que nada, se que recordaran el trabajo que les deje durante sus vacaciones de verano…- decía Simmons, pero fue interrumpido por una Helga fastidiada.

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidarla? ¡Nos arruino los últimos días de libertad!- dijo Helga, eso ya se le estaba volviendo bastante tedioso, o eso quería aparentar ya que en realidad quería saber quien había sido el ganador de aquel concurso, ella quería con todas sus fuerzas que Arnold ganara.

-¡Cierto!- dijo Simmons con una sonrisa de complicidad dirigida a la rubia, esta solo bufo cruzándose de brazos –Aunque esa no era mi intención…- dijo Simmons pensativo -¡Como sea! Es un honor y un privilegio para mi comunicarles que nuestro compañero Arnold Shortman ah sido el ganador de ese concurso- termino Simmons con una sonrisa que denotaba satisfacción, señalando al rubio, este se sorprendió ya que por primera vez en toda su vida sus compañeros habían escuchado su nombre completo, Helga por su parte, bufo demostrando inconformidad, pero en su interior rebozaba de felicidad al saber a Arnold ganador del viaje a San Lorenzo, pero sobre todo estaba feliz ya que por primera vez escuchaba el nombre completo de su amado, y finalmente **podría terminar aquella frase que había dejado inconclusa varios episodios atrás. **– Arnold, veo que trajiste la caja, como se te pidió. Debes llevarla hasta donde el director, justo ahora. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Simmons dejándole a Arnold en claro que debía tomar la caja, salir del salón y dirigirse a la oficina del director Wartz, y así lo hizo, pero mientras se apoderaba de la caja nuevamente y antes de que saliera completamente del salón escucho al Sr. Simmons hablar –El siguiente anuncio es que este año habrá un concurso de poesía, en el cual estoy ansioso de que participen-.

-Poesía… ¡bah!- exclamo Helga.

-Srita. Pataki, no sea tan déspota, estoy seguro de que usted ganaría ese concurso con los ojos cerrados.- le dijo Simmons con una sonrisa. Arnold se desconcertó al escuchar aquello. ¿Helga escribe poesía? Se preguntaba el chico, y no solo el, el resto del salón compartía su curiosidad.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Helga reincorporándose en su asiento y señalándose a si misma.

-Si, usted. Y como tengo mucha fe en su trabajo, me eh tomado la libertad de inscribirla con anticipación.- le comunico el profesor.

-¿QUEEE?- pregunto Helga exaltada.

-Lo que escucho, Srita. Pataki. Así que más vale que se ponga a escribir, tengo fe en usted- la sentencio Simmons. Arnold quería escuchar a que se debía tanta confianza en los talentos literarios de Helga, pero no podía quedarse a despejar sus dudas ya que debía llevar el paquete al director Wartz.

Una vez en la oficina del director, este le indico a Arnold que el se quedaría con el paquete hasta mañana, para sacar copias de las listas de requisitos y esas cosas, además debía hacer las circulares de autorización para realizar el viaje para el resto de los alumnos de 5º, Arnold asintió y se retiro a su salón de nuevo.

El día transcurrió normal, bueno, normal dentro de los parámetros de nuestro chico con cabeza de balón; habían comenzado con las clases haciendo un repaso de lo que vieron el año anterior, Helga aventándole bolitas de papel ensalivadas y luego fingiendo ser inocente de aquel acto de vandalismo, Gerald tratando de defender a su amigo pero siendo detenido por este, Helga enfrentándose a Harold en alguna discusión con propósitos sin sentido de superioridad, Phoebe compartiendo risitas con Gerald y contestando todas las respuestas correctamente, Sid y Stinky haciendo cualquier cosa absurda que Harold les pidiera, aunque esto incluyera "coquetearle a la cocinera para obtener postre doble", en lugar de esto, solo obtuvieron que la Sra. desconfiará de ellos rotundamente, y Curly haciendo intentos fallidos por conquistar a su "princesa" Rhonda.

En cuanto llego la hora final de clases, el director Wartz entro al aula y repartió las circulares que los padres de los alumnos debían firmar para que estos pudieran realizar el viaje, también les entrego una lista con los requisitos materiales que debían llevar consigo al viaje, una vez terminado aquel barullo los chicos subieron al autobús y de a uno en uno fueron depositados cerca de sus casas gracias a Murray. A excepción de Helga quien se había bajado en la misma parada que Phoebe ya que tenia muchas cosas que decirle, incluyendo lo que había sucedido en Industrias Futuro con Arnold, este por su lado no planeaba en lo absoluto mencionarle nada a su mejor amigo sobre ese tema, pero si planeaba enseñarle el diario de su padre, mostrarle el mapa, y contarle de sus planes para recuperar a sus padres en el viaje a San Lorenzo.

* * *

><p>Bien. ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que este capitulo es de mi completa autoria, ya que como les había dicho lo que se sabe de la historia es muy poco y son cosas salteadas y no podía saltarme del primer capitulo al inicio de la aventura, que es de lo que tengo datos, así que hice este capitulo tratando de hilar los hechos, talvez se les haga un tanto tedioso y puede que sea por eso. La verdad me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo…<p>

Con respecto a la descripción de la reacción de Helga al escuchar el apellido de Arnold, en la parte que dice "**podría terminar aquella frase que había dejado inconclusa varios episodios atrás."** Me refiero al episodio, "Enamorado de la Profesora", en donde Helga hace uno de sus muchos apasionados monólogos sobre su amor por Arnold, diciendo "Algún día me convertiré en la Señora Arnold… ¡Esperen...! ¿Cuál es su apellido?", Revelando que ella sabe tan poco como el espectador sobre el apellido del chico.

Murray es un personaje que solo aparecio en la pelicula, y decidi usarlo aqui y poner su frase tipica "No hable con el conductor mientras el transporte este en movimiento ".

Lo de la cinta adhesiva que carga Phil para protegerse de Pookie, quiero que sepan que no lo invente, eso sale en la serie en el capitulo "El Diario", cuando la anciana comienza a desvariar y decir incoherencias Phil saca una cinta adhesiva de su pantalón y le dice "En serio, Pookie. ¡Tengo una cinta adhesiva y no dudare en usarla!"

Eso es todo. Les agradezco sus reviews de ante mano, y espero no haberlos defraudado pero comprendanme no es sencillo hilar las cosas sin la información suficientemente necesaria de por medio.


	3. Chapter 3

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

Capitulo 3:**Los preparativos.**

_**Flashbacks**_

_-¡Voz ronca!- exclamo un chico rubio luego de deslizar la puerta que daba a una especie de balcón._

_-No des un paso mas, ignora a la persona con el sintetizador de voz- ordeno la persona que estaba frente a el, quien tenia una voz áspera y profunda._

_-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el chico caminando hacia el misterioso personaje frente a el._

_-Ah… nadie importante- escucho Arnold balbucear a su interlocutor._

_-¡"Voz ronca", se acabo! ¡No haré nada hasta que sepa quien eres!- dijo el chico con firmeza mientras se acercaba más a su interlocutor a cada paso que daba, este tropezó y cayó al suelo dejando a Arnold, finalmente ver la cara de la persona que lo había estado ayudando -¿Helga?- pregunto Arnold sorprendido -¿Tu? ¿Tu eres voz ronca?- dijo después denotando incredulidad ante quien tenia en frente._

_-Ah… eso…- dijo la chica todavía con el sintetizador de voz activado-… parece- pronuncio después dejando salir su verdadera voz._

_-Pero, no entiendo. ¿Por qué… por qué no me dijiste lo que sabias y ya? ¿Por qué tuviste que inventar esta… extraña identidad secreta?- indago el chico._

_-No hay una razón…- dijo la chica nerviosa, frotando su brazo izquierdo._

_-Pero, Helga… arriesgaste todo para ayudarme a salvar el vecindario…- seguía diciendo el chico._

_-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el punto?- pregunto la rubia enfadada, levantándose del suelo._

_-Que hiciste algo impresionante por una persona que dices odiar- finalizo el rubio como si se tratase de algo obvio._

_-Soy una persona impresionante, cabeza de balón- dijo la rubia poniendo las manos en su cintura._

_-Pero creí que estabas de parte de tu papa, creí que te volverías rica con todo esto- decía el chico, quien seguía sin comprender._

_-El dinero no lo es todo- espeto la rubia, desviando su mirada del chico._

_-Helga, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto el rubio seriamente._

_-E...es mi deber ciudadano- dijo la rubia nerviosa, barriendo la primera silaba al momento que retrocedía sus pasos, tanto como se lo permitía el borde del balcón, alejándose de su interlocutor._

_-Helga…- dijo el chico en un tono que expresaba notablemente que no le había creído ni una palabra a su interlocutora._

_-Porque me encantan los misterios- dijo la chica mirando hacia fuera del balcón esperando que el rubio se creyera su mentira._

_-¡Por favor! ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón?- pregunto Arnold ya fastidiado de escuchar las mentiras de la rubia._

_-¡No lo se, Arnold! Supongo que me compadecí de ti y tus ¡torpes amigos!- le dijo la rubia de una manera tajante volviendo su mirada hacia el._

_-Ah… ¿Por qué?- pregunto el rubio._

_-Porque… p-p-porque… tal vez no te odie tanto como pensé ¿Si?- decía la chica caminando de un lado a otro, el rubio solo la observó con atención hasta que detuvo su caminata y volvió a hablar, o mejor dicho a balbucear –Al parecer incluso… eh… me agradas un poco… es decir… podrías agradarme mucho…- _

_-¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste por mi?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido, a Helga ya le había fastidiado que el chico la siguiera interrogando y no lo pensó dos veces antes de sincerarse._

_-¡Agh! ¡Así es, zopenco!- dijo molesta girándose para ver mejor al rubio -¿Qué esperabas que hiciera después de ver a la persona que amo en problemas?- _

_-¿Amas?- pregunto Arnold aun mas sorprendido de lo que ya estaba._

_-¡Ya me escuchaste!- le grito la rubia, después de haberse acercado lo suficiente al chico para tocarlo en cuanto lo apunto con el dedo índice, el rubio se tambaleaba, estaba intentando mantener el equilibrio -¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!- en cuanto acabo de decir eso el chico perdió el equilibrio totalmente y cayo al piso, pero se levanto rápidamente y la chica continuo su discurso -¿Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche, y hace altares en los armarios, y escribe libros y libros de poemas en tu honor?- gritaba la rubia caminando hacia el chico, y por cada paso que esta daba el chico retrocedía -¡Te amo, Arnold! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo desde la primera vez que vi tu cabeza de balón! A partir de ese momento cada segundo de mi vida había esperado tener la oportunidad de rebelarte finalmente mi secreto. ¡Abrasarte y besarte!- dijo tomando al chico por el cuello – ¡OH ven aquí mi gran amor!- y dicho esto lo beso._

_-No lo entiendo… ¿acabas de decir que me amas?- pregunto el chico después de que la rubia separo sus labios de los de el permitiéndole respirar de nuevo._

_-¿Qué estas sordo? ¿O que?- dijo la rubia molesta mientras lo sacudía por los hombros._

_-Arnold…- se escucho decir a Gerald por el radio comunicador._

_-¡Ahora no!- fue lo que recibió el moreno de respuesta por parte de la rubia._

_**Fin de flashbacks**_

-¿Es enserio, Helga? ¡No puedo creerlo!- fue lo que dijo Phoebe después de haber escuchado atentamente el relato de Helga sobre lo ocurrido en Industrias Futuro.

-Si, yo tampoco…- dijo Helga tomando asiento en la cama de su amiga.

-Increíble… pero, hay algo que todavía no entiendo, si le confesaste tu amor ¿Por qué lo sigues maltratando, porque volviste a esa faceta de "odio" hacia el?- inquirió la oriental de un modo pensativo.

-Es que… lo que sucedió después… bueno…- la rubia no sabia por donde empezar.

-Helga, hay algo mas ¿verdad?- pregunto la pelinegra sentándose junto a su amiga -¿Qué es? Helga ¿Qué es lo que no me has dicho? ¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió la pelinegra con voz dulce y repleta de paciencia; tenia el presentimiento de que aquello que había omitido su amiga era la explicación de su malestar y que no eran precisamente buenas noticias.

-Bueno… luego de lo que paso en el balcón, Gerald condució el autobús porque Murray; el "fabuloso" conductor de camiones mitad robot; se desmayo y no podíamos quitar su maldita pierna robótica del acelerador, la abuela de Arnold nos salvo usando una de las maquinas de la industria para destruir las restantes, y gracias a eso nuestro camión se volcó, y luego…-decía la rubia rápidamente, tal vez demasiado, y la pelinegra se estaba aturdiendo, por lo que la detuvo antes de que continuara parloteando.

-Helga, eso ya lo se, hubo peleas, persecuciones, intriga política… también volaron el puente y el edificio de "Scheck-visión". Lo que quiero saber es que paso con Arnold- dijo la pelinegra impaciente de curiosidad.

-bueno…- empezó a decir la rubia.

_**Flashbacks**_

_-Que día tan loco…- dijo el rubio nervioso poniendo sus manos en su espalda mientras daba un paso atrás alejándose de la rubia._

_-Si… e... dijimos muchas locuras allá atrás…- dijo la rubia haciendo lo mismo que Arnold había hecho previamente._

_-si...- dijo Arnold bajando la mirada._

_-Ah… si… am… e… Arnold, sobre todo lo que dije… mira… yo… estábamos nerviosos y…- balbuceo la chica dirigiéndose al rubio._

_-Si… con todas esas emociones… nos dejamos…- dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba el cuello con nerviosismo._

_-Nos dejamos llevar- dijo la rubia concluyendo la frase del chico._

_-No hablabas en serio… ¿verdad?- pregunto el chico con nerviosismo –En realidad no me… amas ¿verdad?-_

_-Si…- le siguió la rubia._

_-Solo… te dejaste llevar por el momento ¿no?- dijo el rubio forzando una media sonrisa._

_-Si- seguía diciendo la rubia._

_-En realidad me odias ¿cierto?- dijo el rubio ya mas tranquilo inclinándose hacia la rubia, ella giro dándole la espalda unos momentos, y por un escaso segundo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y luego lo volvió a mirar._

_-¡Claro que te odio, torpe cabeza de balón_! _Y nunca lo olvides ¡Nunca!- le exclamo la chica "enfadada"._

_-Genial…- dijo el rubio soltando el aire que tenia en los pulmones, descansando sus hombros, y ella se retiro "enfadada" con paso rápido y los puños cerrados._

_**Fin de Flashbacks**_

-Entonces… fue como si no le hubieras dicho nada…- dijo la pelinegra un tanto decepcionada luego de haber escuchado la ultima parte de la historia.

-Si… al principio, me sentí bien de que Arnold hubiera decidido olvidar lo que dije, pero luego… ¡me sentí peor que un perro atropellado por un trailer! Hubiera preferido que me rechazara en ese momento, a que me hiciera retractarme- dijo la rubia soltando un suspiro.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- inquirió la pelinegra.

-¿Qué puedo hacer, Phoebe?- pregunto la rubia.

-No lo se, Helga. Le preguntas a la persona equivocada- dijo la oriental mientras a su mente llegaban memorias sobre Gerald, y caía en la cuenta de que a pesar de todo jamás había llegado a algo serio con el, el ni siquiera sabia que la pelinegra suspiraba por el, a decir verdad nadie lo sabia a ciencia cierta, aunque algunos ya lo sospechaban.

-Supongo que por ahora no puedo hacer nada con respecto a nuestra relación, pero las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora, Phoebe- dijo la rubia decidida, levantándose de la cama de un salto –Hermana, ya me voy, tengo que irme a casa a empacar- termino de decir cerrando su puño con firmeza, denotando decisión en sus palabras.

-¿Empacar?- pregunto la pelinegra inclinándose hacia delante sobre la cama, en un leve intento de verle la cara a su amiga.

-Si, y te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo, Phoebe, porque ¡no pedemos perdernos este viaje!- dijo la rubia inclinando su cabeza levemente hacia abajo para encontrar su mirada con la de su amiga.

-¡Claro, Helga!- exclamo la pelinegra levantándose de la cama de un salto y parándose frente a la rubia para saludarla con el saludo típico de un soldado, la oriental sabia a la perfección que Helga planeaba algo para el viaje a San Lorenzo; muchos de sus compañeros se preguntaban constantemente como era que Phoebe soportara ser amiga de Helga con el carácter que esta tenia, lo que ellos no saben es que para Phoebe ser amiga de Helga significa vivir de aventuras constantemente.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes Sumset Arms.<p>

-Esto es…- decía Gerald con una ceja en alto mientras observaba a su amigo con el diario de Miles, su padre, entre las manos.

-¿Fabuloso, increíble, una gran idea?- dijo el rubio tratando de ayudar a su amigo a encontrarle final a su oración.

-¡Una locura…! ¡Arnold, no puedo creer lo que me estas pidiendo que haga!- exclamo el moreno.

-Esta bien, Gerald, talvez tengas razón en llamarlo de ese modo; creí que me ayudarías con esto, pero no te preocupes, si tu no me ayudas lo haré **yo solo**- dijo el rubio haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

-¿Estas loco?- le pregunto Gerald sin dar crédito a lo que su amigo decía –Si es un peligro ir acompañado, es peor si vas solo. Ni creas que te voy a dejar perderte solo en San Lorenzo. Yo te voy a acompañar, viejo, siempre has estado ahí para todos nosotros y no seria justo que te abandonara justo ahora. ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me voy a empacar! Te veo luego- dijo el moreno, al parecer el rubio había conseguido su objetivo y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro para luego acompañar a su amigo escaleras abajo -Te veo mañana, viejo- dijo el moreno saliendo por la puerta.

-Claro, Gerald. Gracias- le agradeció el rubio, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de su amigo quien se dirigía a su casa a empacar sus pertenencias.

Al parecer todo iba a pedir de boca para nuestro chico con cabeza de balón; había conseguido que su amigo lo acompañara en su peligrosa hazaña, para ir en busca de sus padres.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrense!- escuchó Arnold gritar a su abuelo mientras este subía las escaleras hacia el cuarto del rubio seguido por su abuela y el resto de los inquilinos.

Arnold no comprendía lo que sucedía, así que subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, y cuando llego al marco de la puerta pudo ver a Ernie cargando cajas, a Phil subirse a su cama y tomar cosas de las repisas, a Gertie sacudiendo los muebles junto a Susie, al señor Hyun sacar toda la ropa del rubio del closet y el señor Kokoshka hacia lo mismo, pero con los cajones.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto Arnold entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- pregunto Ernie.

-Estamos empacando tus cosas- dijo el Sr. Hyun.

-Si, ya lo note, pero ¿Por qué?- indago el rubio.

-Queremos ayudarte, Arnold- le dijo Susie con una sonrisa.

-Sabemos que debes estar emocionado por ir a conocer el lugar en que naciste- dijo Ernie mientras sellaba la primera caja.

-Y dinos ¿Dónde queda San Lorenzo?- indago el Sr. Kokoshka.

-No… estoy seguro- dijo Arnold mirando al piso, como apenado al no saber tal información.

-Esta bien, Arnold. No importa que no lo sepas- dijo Susie sonriéndole mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del rubio, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Vamos a empacar o dejaran a Arnold sin sus recursos de supervivencia?- los interrumpió el anciano un poco molesto ante el gesto de todos de detenerse a platicar con el rubio.

-¡El anciano tiene razón!- dijo Ernie retomando su actividad, y los demás lo siguieron. Arnold se dirigió hacia su pequeño escritorio con una sonrisa dispuesto a hacer su tarea.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto los amigos del rubio daban a firmar a sus padres la autorización y empacaban; aunque a algunos les habían negado el derecho al viaje y solo hacían la tarea; cada uno en su hogar, aunque a donde Helga vivía no se le podía llamar precisamente con ese nombre.<p>

-¡Bob, necesito que firmes algo!- le gritaba la rubia a su padre, para que este la escuchara por encima del volumen del televisor, pero su padre solo le chito indicándole que bajara el volumen de su voz; si su madre se encontrara en casa se lo pediría a ella, pero nadie sabia donde estaba, tal vez se encontraba montada en algún toro mecánico; y gracias a eso tenia que lidiar con Bob -¡Bob! ¡Te estoy hablando!- le volvió a gritar la chica, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que su padre le chitara de nuevo -¡BOB!- dijo parándose frente al televisor con los brazos abiertos a los lados, evitando que Bob observara las luchas, lo cual lo forzó a prestarle atención a la niña.

-¡Agh! ¡Olga, estoy viendo las luchas!- exclamo su padre con fastidio haciendo un ademán con las manos.

-"Estabas"- le corrigió su hija al momento que apagaba el televisor – Y por si no lo habías notado, déjame te informo que mi nombre es Helga. ¡Hel-ga!- dijo la rubia fastidiada.

-¡Si, como sea! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto recargando su peso completo en el asiento.

-¿Tengo que repetirlo?- susurro la chica fastidia, pero Bob no la alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Bob reincorporándose en el sillón.

-¡Que necesito que firmes esto, Bob!- dijo la chica subiendo el volumen de su voz notablemente.

-¿Qué es?- dijo el hombre tomando el papel entre sus manos.

-Es un permiso para hacer un viaje con la escuela, a un lugar llamado San Lorenzo, y si no firmas esta porquería no me dejaran ir- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos indignada ante la "falta de confianza" de parte de la escuela.

-Esta bien- dijo Bob firmando la hoja, Helga solo hizo un ademán de felicidad con el puño –Pero Olga ira contigo- en ese momento la sonrisa y desbordante felicidad de Helga desaparecieron.

-¿QUEEE?- dijo incrédula ante lo que había escuchado.

-Lo que has escuchado, aquí dice que puedes llevar a un acompañante a que cuide de ti si los padre así lo desean- dijo Bob recitando lo escrito en la hoja.

"¡OH perfecto! Justo ahora se le ocurre preocuparse por mi" pensó la rubia con fastidio.

-¡Toma!- le espeto Big Bob sin ganas estirándole la hoja.

-Bien- dijo arrebatándole la hoja de las manos, y se dispuso a retirarse.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le dijo Bob recriminándola interrumpiendo su caminata a las escaleras; algo que Helga no entendió -¡Enciende el televisor, niña!- le espeto señalando el objeto, la rubia bufo en desagrado.

-¡Hazlo tu mismo!- le espeto en respuesta y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, los chicos de Hillwood se levantaron muy temprano, sobre todo los pertenecientes a la escuela P.S 118, más precisamente los integrantes del 5º grado.<p>

-¡Muy buenos días, niños!- saludo el Sr. Simmons entrando al aula con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?- exclamó Helga dejando caer su peso sobre la silla completamente.

-Supongo que para usted nada, Srita. Pataki- le respondió el Sr. Simmons cruzándose de brazos.

-Sigue siendo una **Sra. Madame gruñona**- dijo Harold por lo bajo al fondo del salón dirigiéndose a Stinky y a Sid, quienes lo secundaron con una risita discreta, pero no lo suficiente ya que Helga al escucharlos se giro sobre su asiento y les enseño el puño de manera desafiante mientras gruñía, dándole a entender a Harold que lo esperaba un enfrentamiento con "Betsy y los 5 vengadores".

-¡Srita. Pataki!- la llamo el Sr. Simmons, esta solo volvió su mirada al profesor, y detrás de ella estaba un Harold con expresión nerviosa observándola con temor – ¿Ya comenzó a escribir?- indago el profesor con una sonrisa.

-No, todavía no. ¿Algún problema con eso?- pregunto esta cruzándose de brazos.

-Por supuesto que no, supongo que escribirá su poema después del viaje, imagino que necesita inspirarse- dijo con una sonrisa suspicaz en su rostro dirigiéndole una mirada rápida a Arnold, para que la rubia entendiera a que se refería; Gerald noto el gesto del profesor y enarco una ceja mientras le dirigía una mirada escrutadora a la chica, esta solo bufo y se resbalo un poco hacia abajo sobre la silla –Bien, comencemos la clase- dijo el profesor para luego dirigirse a la pizarra y escribir sobre esta un problema matemático -¿Quién puede resolver esto?- pregunto el profesor hacia los chicos.

-¡Esto no es justo!- exclamo Harold levantándose de su silla y recargándose en su escritorio -¡Ni siquiera sabemos que quieren decir todos esos garabatos!- exclamo furioso e inconforme.

-Eso es porque este es un problema un tanto avanzado, solo quiero saber que tanta lógica pueden emplear en sus problemas ya que este problema es de la clase que precisamente lleva ese nombre que comenzaran a tomar el año que viene - dijo solemnemente el profesor, quien solo quería darles una idea de lo que verían el año entrante, aunque faltara mucho para eso, ya que debido al viaje perderían tiempo valioso de estudio, además de que le estaba brindando una oportunidad a su estudiante favorita para lucirse un poco -¿Phoebe…?- pregunto el profesor extendiéndole la tiza a la pelinegra, quien miro el pizarrón detenidamente y comenzó a sudar frío, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando no sabia la respuesta a algún ejercicio escolar.

-Yo…- decía la pelinegra, dispuesta a admitir su ignorancia.

-¿Qué le parece si yo le planteo un acertijo?- la interrumpió Helga, esta sabia que a Phoebe le dolía admitir su ignorancia mas que cualquier otra cosa. Phoebe le agradeció el gesto infinitamente mientras que los demás miembros de la clase se preguntaban que planeaba la rubia.

-Esta bien, Helga. Bien dicen que un buen profesor es aquel que aprende de sus alumnos- dijo el hombre dándole pie a Helga para pasar al pizarrón, extendiéndole la tiza.

-No necesito esa cosa- dijo la chica negando la tiza rotundamente con la mano.

-De acuerdo…- dijo el profesor impaciente, esperando el acertijo de la chica.

-El acertijo dice así: "Una señora se dejó olvidado en casa el permiso de conducir. No se detuvo en un paso a nivel, despreció una señal de dirección prohibida y viajó tres bloques en dirección contraria por una calle de sentido único. Todo esto fue observado por un agente de circulación, quien, sin embargo, no hizo el menor intento para impedírselo. ¿Por qué?"- dijo la rubia con suficiencia, todos en el salón intercambiaron miradas curiosas y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos tratando de encontrar la respuesta, mientras el profesor meditaba la suya, después de pasados varios minutos nadie contestaba -¿Se rinde?- le pregunto Helga a su profesor.

-No, todavía no, espera…- le contesto este.

-¡El policía era un corrupto!- dijo Harold triunfante y acusadoramente como respuesta al acertijo.

-¡Cállate, gordinflón! ¡Esa no es la respuesta!- le grito la rubia –Además de rosado, menso…- susurro por lo bajo para que nadie la escuchara, pero Phoebe logro hacerlo y soltó una risita.

-Esta bien, Helga. Me rindo. Dime porque.- le dijo el profesor un tanto frustrado ante no encontrar la respuesta ante el problema planteado.

-La señora iba a pie, no en coche- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo con suficiencia ante la ignorancia de su profesor.

-Ahora ya comprendo…- dijo el profesor asimilando el acertijo, Arnold solo miraba a Helga fijamente tratando de comprender desde cuando ella resolvía acertijos; en eso entro el director Wartz al salón.

-Lamento interrumpir Simmons- se excuso el director entrando al salón.

-No se preocupe- dijo este en respuesta.

-Bien, niños, vengo a recoger los permisos firmados.- informo el director.

Los alumnos se levantaron de su asiento para entregarle los permisos a su director, Arnold observaba detenidamente quien iría al viaje con el, ya que mientras mas fueran mas sencillo seria perderse de vista, en cuanto los demás regresaron a su asiento Helga y Phoebe se levantaron al mismo tiempo y entregaron su permiso.

-¿Vas a ir al viaje, Pataki?- indago Gerald, con las manos en la cintura y una ceja en alto.

-Claro, Geraldo. No me lo perdería por nada- dijo la rubia retornando a su asiento guiñándole un ojo a su amiga pelinegra.

-¿Tu también iras?- le pregunto Arnold a Phoebe, esta solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que ira, somos un dúo dinámico.- dijo Helga con una sonrisa la cual Phoebe le respondió de buena gana.

-Si, claro…- dijo Gerald sin prestar mucha atención a esto ultimo, en eso la campana para indicar la hora del receso resonó en todo el colegio.

-Además, si no voy ¿quien crees que te ayudara cuando te pierdas en la selva, cabezón?- dijo la rubia mientras salía del salón seguida de Phoebe camino a la cafetería.

Gerald y Arnold se sorprendieron ante el último comentario de la rubia, y se quedaron pasmados observando la puerta del salón mientras los demás alumnos se retiraban.

-¿Cómo es que ella…?- pregunto Arnold nervioso.

-No lo se, y no quisiera averiguarlo- dijo el moreno sin parpadear.

-Al menos, sabemos que no nos delatara- dijo Arnold regresando a su animo positivo de siempre.

-No estoy tan seguro, viejo. Estamos hablando de Helga G. Pataki, no la creo de mucha confianza- dijo el moreno dudoso.

-Tranquilízate Gerald, ella lo dijo. Aunque todavía quiero saber como es que se entero- dijo el rubio, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta para luego dirigirse a la cafetería.

* * *

><p>-¿No crees que hablaste de mas, Helga?- le pregunto la pelinegra ya una vez que esta y su amiga se encontraban sentadas en la mesa ingiriendo su comida.<p>

-Tal vez… Phoebe, vuelvo en un momento- dijo la rubia y se levanto para dirigirse al pasillo y esconderse detrás de un bote de basura, saco su relicario del interior de su vestido y comenzó a hablar sola dirigiéndose a la foto que se encontraba en el marco en forma de corazón -Otra vez hable de mas ante ti, no pude evitarlo. ¿Porque tendré esta boca tan grande? ¿Cuándo dejare de ser tan tonta? Arnold, aunque no me hayas dado razones para seguir suspirando por ti, noche tras noche, todos los días de mi vida; cuidare de ti en tu peligrosa aventura en busca de tus padres. ¡Jamás te abandonare, mi amor!- dicho esto aferro el relicario contra su pecho, hasta que una respiración agitada interrumpió su inspiración y su momento de paz, era Brainy respirando tras ella nuevamente; la chica no lo dudo y lo golpeo entre los ojos como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que aquella escena se repetía. Luego de esto, la chica guardo nuevamente el relicario entre sus ropas y se levanto para regresar a la cafetería.

-¡Ah! ¡Ahí esta Srita. Pataki! A eh estado buscando- la llamo el Sr. Simmons en cuanto la vio entrar.

-¿A mi? ¿Para que?- pregunto la rubia.

-Estaba revisando los permisos, y note que el suyo informa que su hermana, Olga, nos acompañara en el viaje, solo quiero confirmarlo- dijo Simmons.

-Si, mi padre quiere que Olga me acompañe en el viaje…- dijo la chica sin ganas.

-¡Ajajá! ¡Helga, llevara niñera al viaje! ¡Helga, la bebe, y su niñera! ¡Ajajá!- dijo Harold entre risas, haciendo burla a la rubia siendo secundado por las risas de sus compañeros, a excepción de Phoebe y Arnold, quienes lo reprendían con la mirada.

-¡Maldito gordinflón! ¡Zopenco rosado! ¡Ven acá!- exclamo la chica para luego lanzarse corriendo detrás de Harold, quien gritaba desesperado mientras corría huyendo de Helga por toda la cafetería, esa escena duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar anunciando que debían volver a clases.

* * *

><p>Esto es todo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿O fue un fiasco total?<p>

Lo de **Sra. Madame gruñona **lo saque del capitulo "Helga va al psiquiatra", Harold la llama así cuando Helga lo enfrenta ordenándole que se ponga a pintar con los dedos; y lo de el edificio de "Scheck-visión", recordaran que en la película el abuelo de Arnold planea volar la calle para que las maquinas no pasaran, pero lo pone en el lugar equivocado y vuelan el edificio en el que estaba la pantalla con el comercial de Industrias Futuro, y esta dice en la parte de arriba "Sheck-vision".

Con respecto a como Helga se entero de los planes de Arnold, no se impacienten, esa incógnita será respondida muy pronto, y el viaje a San Lorenzo, la gran aventura, comenzara en el próximo capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Con respecto a mi fic "AMISTAD ACCIDENTAL" no se preocupen, no lo voy a abandonar es solo que estoy muy concentrada en este fic, eso es todo, pero prometo continuarlo pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4:<strong> El viaje.<strong>

-¡Hermanita bebe!- escucho gritar Helga en cuanto entro a su casa; ante esto la chica solo logro abrir los ojos como platos y erizarse de pies a cabeza, y antes de que pudiera huir, su hermana ya la tenia prensada por el cuello interrumpiéndole la circulación del aire –Espero no te hayas olvidado que tienes una hermana, mientras no estuve- dijo Olga, apretando de mas a su hermana.

-Claro que no. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Todavía tengo moretones de la última vez que me abrazaste- contesto la rubia sarcásticamente con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire.

-¡Huy! Lo siento…- dijo Olga apenada, liberando a su hermana de su abrazo "amistoso".

-El sarcasmo es una lengua extranjera para ti ¿cierto?- pregunto Helga enarcando una ceja mientras se frotaba el cuello tratando de disipar el dolor, pero la joven no le presto atención y se puso a bailar por el pequeño pasillo entre las escaleras y la puerta de la cocina.

-¡OH, vamos, Helga! Tu hermana esta siendo amable, deberías agradecer que te quiera tanto y te reciba con esos abrazos tan efusivos- dijo Miriam detrás de la rubia que portaba un moño rosado.

"¿Amable? ¿Efusiva? ¡Debes estar bromeando!" pensó la rubia "Este intento de modelo a seguir de hija perfecta sabe lo todo ¡Casi me mata! ¡Quiere acabar conmigo! ¡Me estaba asfixiando! ¿Y resulta que yo soy la grosera…?" seguía pensando la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos y soltaba un bufido contra su madre.

-Hermanita- la llamo Olga luego de detener su alegre danza –Estoy muy emocionada por hacer este viaje contigo a… ¿Cómo dices que se llama?- pregunto la chica con el tono chillón típico de su voz.

-San Lorenzo- contesto la menor sin ganas, rodando los ojos.

-Bueno, como sea. ¡Estoy emocionada por ir contigo! Y por volver a ver a todos tus maravillosos compañeros…- dijo Olga al recordar sus días como "Maestra Estudiante"; los peores días en la vida de Helga, solo recordar aquellos momentos la hacían enfurecer; gracias a la "discreción" de su hermana todos se habían enterado de su pequeño habito de mojar la cama, el cual duro hasta los 7 años de la rubia -¡Iré a empacar!- anuncio la joven como si fuera la noticia del siglo y se dirigió a la sala por sus maletas, las cuales contenían sus pertenencias de la universidad; necesitaba sacar todo aquello y meter lo necesario para la excursión a San Lorenzo. Helga se dirigió a las escaleras y comenzó a subir por estas.

-¿No le vas a ayudar a tu hermana?- la recrimino su madre.

-No. ¡Ya esta grande! Puede encargarse de sus maletas ella sola, además tengo cosas que hacer- dijo la chica sin detener su recorrido escaleras arriba, ni por un segundo.

Helga, su hermana, y el resto de los integrantes del grupo que asistirían al viaje, se encontraban terminando su equipaje, asegurándose de no olvidar nada que fuera estrictamente necesario. Todos estaban muy nerviosos y emocionados por el viaje a San Lorenzo, del cual el trayecto en avión hasta el país Centro Americano, seria efectuado al día siguiente, y luego continuarían por tierra en un camión hasta llegar al pueblo.

Una vez terminados los preparativos y llegada la noche, todos en la ciudad fueron a sus camas dispuestos a entregarse por completo a los brazos de Morfeo; todos cayeron rápidamente dormidos a excepción de Helga y Arnold; Helga no podía dormir ya que se preguntaba de que manera ayudaría a Arnold si no estaba totalmente enterada de lo que planeaba, ella quería ayudar aunque fuera en lo mas mínimo; y Arnold no podía dormir del nerviosismo, además de que la incógnita de cómo Helga se había enterado de sus planes lo carcomía vivo.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Arnold se despertó muy temprano, ansioso por comenzar con el viaje; se levanto de la cama de un salto y se dirigió a la ducha a tomar un baño caliente, luego se vistió, bajo por las escaleras y camino rumbo al comedor, donde los inquilinos ya lo esperaban sentados a la mesa dispuestos a desayunar con el chico por ultima vez, antes de que saliera de excursión.<p>

-¡Buenos días, Arnold!- le saludo el Sr. Hyun.

-Buenos días- saludo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¡Indomables viajeros, acepten esta ofrenda alimenticia!- decía la abuela Gertie entrando al comedor con un plato lleno de comida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ernie confundido por lo que había dicho la anciana.

-¡Que comas y te calles!- le contesto Phil, como traduciendo lo dicho por la anciana –En serio, Arnold, necesitamos con urgencia un diccionario Pookie/Humanidad- dijo el anciano quejándose, el chico solo lo reprendió con la mirada.

-No es mala idea, abuelo- dijo el Sr. Kokoshka mientras servia su plato.

-¡Que no soy tu abuelo!- le espeto el anciano molesto, golpeando la mesa con los puños cerrados los cuales sostenían un tenedor y un cuchillo.

Arnold camino hasta llegar a la mesa, y se sentó en medio del Sr. Kokoshka y el Sr. Hyun.

-Supongo que estarás ansioso, Arnold- le dijo Ernie, apuntándole con el tenedor, en el cual tenia trinchado un pedazo de carne.

-¿Ansioso? ¡Claro que esta ansioso!- le grito el anciano que estaba junto a el.

-Yo más que ansiosa estaría nerviosa…- dijo Susie.

-¡Kimba no esta nervioso! El esta feliz y contento de ir a enfrentarse con Sherkan y tomar ¡Venganza!- diciendo esto, Gertie, hizo un ademán con la mano en la que sostenía la espátula, como si se tratase de una espada que estuviera desenvainando.

-¡Pookie! ¡El que se enfrenta con Sherkan es Mowgli!- le grito el anciano.

-Ah si…- dijo la anciana cayendo en su error y sentándose a la mesa.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, todos sirvieron el sobrante de su comida en el plato de Abner, este degusto su "desayuno" con gran alegría; y luego subieron junto con Arnold a su habitación para ayudarlo a bajar sus maletas.

-¿Ya llevas todo, chaparrito?- le pregunto el abuelo, mientras bajaban las escaleras con todo y maletas, seguidos por los inquilinos.

-Si, creo que si- contesto el rubio.

-¿Cómo que "crees"?- pregunto el anciano en un tono alarmado, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-¿Llevas bloqueador solar?- pregunto Susie.

-Si- contesto Arnold.

-¿Calcetines?- pregunto Ernie.

-Si…- dijo Arnold rodando los ojos.

-¿La cámara de fotos?- pregunto el Sr. Hyun.

-Si…- volvió a decir el rubio.

-¿Ya llevas tus calzoncillos?- le pregunto el anciano.

-¿Y el bloqueador de nubes?- continuo la anciana, ante su comentario todos detuvieron su caminata escaleras abajo y la voltearon a ver con un semblante de confusión y aturdimiento dibujado en el rostro.

-Si, abuelo- contesto Arnold luego de sacudir levemente su cabeza para despejarla del comentario tan "absurdo" de su abuela –Y… no creo que exista el bloqueador de nubes…- le dijo serenamente a la anciana. En ese momento el camión, que recogería a los alumnos esa mañana para llevarlos al aeropuerto, sonó su bocina afuera de la casa de huéspedes y Arnold apuro su despedida – ¡Ya me tengo que ir!- anuncio el chico y tomo sus maletas para correr hacia la puerta.

-Que te vaya bien, Arnold- le grito Susie mientras agitaba su mano en alto despidiéndose del rubio.

-Cuídate mucho, hombre pequeño- le dijo el anciano.

-¡Me saludas a Eleanor!- le grito su abuela, Arnold solo asintió y salio por la puerta mientras se preguntaba ¿Quién era "Eleanor"? Su abuela siempre hablaba de ella y al parecer nadie mas sabía a quien se refería, por lo que su curiosidad se había acrecentado de una manera sublime.

Una vez frente al camión, la puerta de este se abrió dejando a Arnold ver a su profesor frente a el.

-Bien, Arnold. Hay que subir tus maletas a la parte trasera del camión- le dijo el Sr. Simmons con una sonrisa, bajando completamente del camión para ayudar al chico.

Una vez que terminaron de subir las maletas al compartimiento para equipaje, subieron al camión, y el rubio se dispuso a buscar un asiento vacío.

-¿Director Wartz?- pregunto ante la persona que veían sus ojos, sentado en el asiento delantero.

-¿Si?- fue lo que recibió el rubio en respuesta.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- le pregunto Arnold –No me mal entienda, es solo que…- dijo el chico luego de caer en la cuenta de lo déspota que había sonado su anterior pregunta.

-Tranquilo, Arnold. El director Wartz se ofreció amablemente a acompañarnos en el viaje- le comunico Simmons.

-¿Pero no debería usted quedarse para dirigir la escuela?- pregunto Arnold.

-Tranquilo, chico, la escuela esta en buenas manos. Despreocúpate.- le dijo Wartz.

-Arnold, será mejor que te sientes, no debemos perder más tiempo y todavía tenemos que pasar por Helga y su hermana- dijo el Sr. Simmons indicándole a Arnold que con sus preguntas, en intentos vagos por despejar su curiosidad, lo único que lograba era retrasar el viaje.

Arnold no se resistió, y camino por el interior del autobús buscando a su mejor amigo, cuando lo encontró se sentó junto a el en el asiento que le había reservado, y se saludaron con su saludo "especial".

-¿Estas ansioso?- le pregunto el moreno.

-Demasiado…- le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues no se te nota. ¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunto el moreno un poco preocupado.

-No, es solo que no dormí muy bien- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa, esperando que su amigo se despreocupara.

-¿Por los nervios?- indago el moreno.

-Si, en parte…- dijo el rubio pensativo, desviando su mirada de su amigo.

-¿En parte?- pregunto el moreno enarcando una ceja, preguntándose a si mismo que mas podría quitarle el sueño al rubio que se encontraba junto a el.

-Eso dije ¿no?- fue lo que obtuvo en respuesta de manera indiferente.

-¿Y se puede saber que otra cosa te quito el sueño?- pregunto Gerald con curiosidad, enarcando una ceja.

En ese momento el autobús se detuvo, y el profesor Simmons bajo de este para ayudar a las últimas pasajeras con el equipaje; en cuanto el camión se detuvo, Arnold volteo para ver por la ventana y le dirigió una mirada escrutadora al par de chicas rubias que se encontraban paradas en la acera.

-Tiene que ver con lo que dijo Helga ayer, ¿cierto?- pregunto el moreno.

-Si…- dijo el rubio desviando su mirada de las rubias.

-Si, a mi también se me quedo la duda clavada en el cerebro- dijo el moreno en semblante serio.

-Pues no parece…- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Hola, muchachos!- saludo Olga subiendo al autobús -¿Se acuerdan de mi?- pregunto.

-Si- contestaron algunos, otros solo guardaron silencio y observaron cuidadosamente a la chica tan sonriente que estaba parada al frente del camión.

-¡Que lindos! No se olvidaron de mí- termino la rubia entrelazando sus manos.

-¡Vaya! Al parecer no era broma… si va a venir su hermana- dijo Sid al ver a Olga tan sonriente y radiante, Stinky solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Ven hermanita! ¡Sentémonos juntas!- dijo Olga para luego tomar a Helga por la mano desprevenidamente, y jalarla hacia el interior del camión.

-¿Qué? Estas bromeando ¿no?- dijo Helga retirando su mano del agarre de su hermana bruscamente, esta solo volteo a verla con semblante triste –Quiero decir… tu vienes como chaperona… podría decirse que vienes como "Maestra estudiante chaperona"- dijo Helga como si aquel titulo fuera el equivalente al premio novel – Además, nunca dejaste de ser oficialmente una profesora de la P.S 118, por lo tanto debes sentarte con los demás profesores, ¿no es así?- pregunto dirigiéndose al Sr. Simmons.

-Si, podría decirse que si, pero…- comenzó a decir el hombre, pero Helga no lo dejo continuar.

-¿Lo ves? Así que tú siéntate aquí…- dijo tomando a Olga por las muñecas dirigiéndola cerca de los asientos ocupados por Wartz y Simmons –y yo me sentare allá, con Phoebe- le termino de decir con una sonrisa fingida señalando hacia el fondo del camión.

-Si, supongo que quieres platicar con tu amiga, además, tú y yo tenemos el resto del viaje para pasar tiempo juntas- dijo Olga con una sonrisa.

-¡Exactamente!- dijo Helga con otra sonrisa fingida, luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al fondo del camión para encontrarse con su amiga –Ni en sueños, hermana…- susurro por lo bajo borrando su sonrisa cuando iba a medio trayecto.

-¡Vaya! Helga no se apiada de nadie cuando se trata de engañar, fingir y manipular las cosas…- dijo Gerald luego de ver la escena que había presenciado entre las rubias mientras el y Arnold la seguían con la mirada, por encima del descansa brazos, quedando Arnold detrás de Gerald.

-Si, eso parece- le contesto Arnold, y ambos la observaron sentarse a lado de Phoebe.

-Lo que no me puedo creer, es que Olga sea tan ingenua como para creerse las mentiras de Helga…- siguió diciendo el moreno -¿Arnold?- pregunto el moreno sin apartar su vista de las chicas -¿Arnold?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez girando los ojos para poder ver a su amigo, al no verlo a su lado, se giro completamente y lo vio apoyado en sus rodillas sobre el asiento, inclinado un poco sobre el respaldo, como intentando obtener una mejor vista de algo, o mejor dicho, de alguien… -Arnold… ¡Te estoy hablando!- le espeto el moreno tomándolo del suéter y jalándolo hacia abajo, haciendo que el chico cayera sobre el asiento.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio aturdido.

-¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, viejo?- pregunto el moreno un tanto enfadado.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el rubio inocentemente.

-Te estas comportando de una manera muy extraña, viejo- dijo Gerald mas sereno.

-¿Extraño? ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el rubio sin entender a que se refería su amigo.

-Dime una cosa… ¿Desde cuando espías a Pataki?- pregunto el moreno haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la rubia.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio incrédulo, sin poder creer lo que su amigo le había preguntado.

-Arnold, a mi no me engañas. Desde la primera vez que se subió a este autobús no le quitas la mirada de encima. ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo el moreno, recordando como el primer día de clases, los rubios habían entrelazado sus miradas y el efecto que esto había producido en Arnold, también recordó como este se detuvo en seco en la puerta del salón para escuchar la conversación entre Helga y Simmons sobre el concurso de poesía, y la había observado con detenimiento cuando le planteo un acertijo al profesor, además de que durante todo el día le dirigía pequeñas miradas a la chica.

-No se de que hablas- dijo el rubio tajantemente, desviando su mirada de la de su amigo, para posarla en la ventana.

-¡No me salgas con eso!- dijo Gerald alzando los brazos en modo de fastidio.

-Es en serio Gerald…- dijo el rubio tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-¡Esta bien! No me lo digas si no quieres…- dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos y recargando su peso total en el asiento; Arnold solo quedo confundido ante lo dicho y hecho por su amigo, y estaba a punto de dejar el asunto de lado cuando noto que el moreno seguía observando hacia donde se encontraban la oriental y la rubia.

-¿Y tu?- le pregunto Arnold sin pensar.

-¿Yo que?- pregunto el moreno volteando a ver a su amigo, enarcando una ceja.

-Tampoco le has quitado la mirada de encima- dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa.

-¿Huh?- exclamo el moreno confundido.

-Pareces estar muy al pendiente de lo que hace y quien la mira, además de que tu "conversación" me pareció mas un reclamo… por… ¿celos…?- dijo el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-No, no, no, no ¡No!- negó el moreno moviendo sus manos efusivamente de un lado a otro frente a el –No lo mal entiendas… además si me la paso observándola no es porque yo quiera…- dijo el moreno a modo de queja y decepción.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el rubio.

-A que no la estoy observando a ella, estoy observando a quien esta con ella, amigo, Helga no me interesa, a decir verdad, la chica me intimida un poco…- dijo el moreno.

-¿Un poco?- pregunto Arnold con media sonrisa.

-¡Oye, Arnold! Estamos hablando de cuanto me **intimida** no de cuanto me **asusta**, son dos cosas completamente diferentes- dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

-Entonces… ¿A la que observas es a Phoebe?- pregunto el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada perspicaz.

-Si…- dijo el moreno con algo de tristeza.

-Y se puede saber ¿Por qué lo dices tristemente? ¿Qué no se supone que deberías andar con una sonrisa, repartiendo amor, flores y chocolates por todo el mundo, sintiendo mariposas en el estomago, y todas esas cosas?- pregunto el rubio en tono burlón.

-¡Que gracioso, Arnold!- dijo el moreno sarcásticamente –El amor no es como lo pintan ¿sabes? Es más complicado de lo que te hacen creer- dijo el moreno bajando la mirada.

-¿Y no crees que seria menos complicado si le ayudas un poco?- pregunto el rubio en tono serio.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto el moreno realzando su mirada.

-Te parece complicado, pero ni siquiera lo has intentado. Déjame te digo, Gerald, que no existe Cupido, que no por cosas del destino Phoebe de repente se dará cuenta de lo que sientes por ella, debes decírselo…. ¡Y no solo eso! Debes reafirmárselo con tus acciones- dijo el rubio filosóficamente.

-Lo haces parecer sencillo…- dijo el moreno.

-Lo es- le contesto el rubio con una media sonrisa, la cual el moreno le devolvió de buena gana.

-Si, claro. ¡Ha hablado el experto!- dijo Gerald sarcásticamente –Tu ni siquiera puedes admitírtelo a ti mismo, ¿y me das consejos sobre divulgarlo?- pregunto el moreno irónicamente.

-¿A que te refieres con eso de "a mi mismo"? A mi no me gusta nadie- dijo el rubio molesto.

-Si, claro… repítete eso hasta que te lo creas- le espeto el moreno.

En ese momento el autobús se detuvo frente a la puerta principal del aeropuerto y Simmons les indico que bajaran ordenadamente en fila para ir recogiendo sus maletas del porta equipaje, y así lo hicieron, luego se dirigieron a las puertas y entraron por estas.

-Bien, ahora hay que registrar el equipaje- dijo el Sr. Simmons, y luego de esto, los alumnos hicieron otra fila para hacer lo indicado por el profesor.

Una vez que acabaron de registrar las maletas, la Srta. que estaba en servicio, les entrego un fajo de 15 boletos y les indico que tenían que entrar por la puerta 2 para ir a la terminal 17B.

-Bien, antes de entrar al avión, debemos decidir como nos sentaremos. Recuerden que los grupos de asientos son de 3- Indico el Sr. Simmons –Empecemos, Harold- llamo el profesor.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡Soy inocente!- dijo Harold suplicando, al borde del llanto.

-Tranquilo, Harold. No te estoy culpando de nada, solo quiero saber con quien te sentaras en el avión- dijo Simmons tratando de calmar a su alumno.

-Por supuesto… ¡ya lo sabia!- dijo Harold retomando sus aires de líder y superioridad.

-¿Entonces…?- pregunto el profesor.

-Entonces ¿Qué?- pregunto Harold.

-¿Con quien te sentaras en el avión? Gordinflón, ¡pon atención!- le grito Helga desesperada golpeándolo en la nuca.

-Subiré con Sid y Stinky- dijo Harold con una sonrisa -¡Y no me golpees!- exclamo luego furioso dirigiéndose a la rubia, quien solo rodó los ojos.

-Pataki…- la llamo su profesor.

-¿Qué?- contesto esta en un tono de enfado.

-Usted, ¿con quien subirá?- le pregunto el hombre.

-¡Conmigo, por supuesto!- dijo Olga, adelantándose a su hermana para responder.

-¡Hey! ¡Tranquila, hermana! ¿Qué no entendiste nada de lo que te dije?- le espeto la menor, ante esto todos voltearon a verla con incredulidad excepto por su hermana, quien la miraba dulce y pacientemente -¿Qué te dije sobre los chaperones y los profesores? Hermana, eres UNIVERSITARIA, no me digas que no entendiste el concepto- siguió diciendo Helga.

-Pero, Helga…- empezó a decir Olga, pero la menor no la dejo continuar.

-Tú podrás disfrutar más del viaje, si te sientas con los adultos, podrán platicar de política, ciencias sociales y todas esas cosas aburridas…- seguía diciendo Helga tratando de convencer a su hermana.

-Si, supongo que si. ¡Tienes razón, hermanita!- exclamo Olga, agachándose a la altura de la pequeña para revolverle el cabello, pero lo único que logro fue desacomodarle el moño rosa que portaba en la cabeza como símbolo de su amor por el niño con cabeza de balón.

-Bien…- dijo Helga molesta mientras regresaba el moño a su lugar con ambas manos.

-Y se puede saber ¿Quiénes serán sus acompañantes, Srta.?- pregunto el profesor enarcando una ceja.

-Phoebe, por supuesto- dijo Helga triunfante.

-Helga, las hileras son de 3 personas…- dijo Arnold dándole a entender a la rubia que le faltaba un acompañante, Gerald solo lo escruto con la mirada, nuevamente el chico le prestaba demasiada atención a la rubia.

-Bien…- dijo Helga pensativa mientras pasaba la mirada por cada uno de sus compañeros –Si en el avión alguien no encuentra lugar que se siente con nosotras- dijo Helga cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa.

-¡Imposible, Srta.! Debe escoger un tercer acompañante- la sentencio Simmons.

-De acuerdo…- dijo Helga molesta y volvió a recorrer a sus compañeros con la mirada -¡Brainy vendrá con nosotras!- dijo Helga pensando que Brainy seria de los pocos que no se negarían a viajar a su lado, este solo sonrío placidamente.

-De acuerdo, usted, Phoebe y Brainy se sentaran juntos, tomen sus boletos- dijo el profesor extendiéndoles los boletos con los asientos ya asignados.

-Si, claro- dijo Helga tomando los boletos bruscamente –Pero deje de hablarme de usted, me hace sentir como anciana…- dijo Helga, recriminando a su profesor.

-Lo hago por respeto, Srta. Pataki- dijo el profesor.

-No dejara de hacerlo, ¿cierto?- pregunto la rubia, a lo que Simmons solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía; la chica suspiro resignada y se acerco caminando hacia sus acompañantes.

-¿Respeto? ¿A que?- espeto Rhonda indignada, ya que ella no creía a Helga digna de aquel "respeto".

-No lo se, pero debe ser por algo muy bueno- contesto Nadine.

-Si, claro…- dijo la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos.

-Rhonda, ¿Tu con quien te sentaras?- le pregunto el profesor.

-Con Nadine, por supuesto, y la única otra persona digna de sentarse a lado de una Wellington, seria… Lorenzo- dijo Rhonda dirigiéndole una mirada al único miembro de la clase, además de ella, con "decencia y superioridad".

-Si no te importa Rhonda, quisiera sentarme con Arnold y Gerald- dijo el chico a modo de disculpa hacia la pelinegra.

-¡Claro que no me importa! Puedes sentarte con quien quieras Lorenzo, si quieres sentarte con… los perdedores, esta bien, no hay problema- dijo la chica enérgicamente.

-Bien, entonces supongo que Eugene se sentara contigo y Nadine- dijo el profesor.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Rhonda mientras Nadine y Eugene intercambiaban una sonrisa.

-Lo que escucho, Srta. Lloyd, según mi lista de asistentes Eugene es el último que faltaba de escoger asiento, y como Lorenzo se negó a compartir asientos con usted y su acompañante…- trato de explicarse el profesor mientras repasaba la lista de asistentes.

-¡Si!- lo interrumpió la niña –Ya entendí…- dijo apretando los puños, para luego acercarse a Lorenzo lo suficiente para amenazarlo "sofisticadamente" –Te arrepentirás de esto…- le amenazo entre dientes, el chico solo le dirigió una mirada de ayuda a Arnold y a Gerald, pero estos solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Tranquila, Rhonda, se que nos divertiremos estas 4 horas de vuelo- le dijo Eugene con una sonrisa poniéndole una mano en la espalda, la chica estaba a punto de contestarle de mala manera, pero el director Wartz se le adelanto.

-Bien, ¡es hora!- y dicho esto, todo el grupo se dirigió a la puerta que les había indicado la Srta. minutos antes.

Todo iba bien, hasta que el detector de metales resonó cuando Helga iba pasando por este, el grupo se detuvo en seco y voltearon a verla curiosamente.

-¡Esto es genial!- dijo sarcásticamente -¿Y ahora que?- dijo en forma de fastidio.

-¿Porta algo hecho de metal o algún material parecido con usted?- le pregunto un oficial amablemente.

-No que recuerde- dijo la rubia.

-Has memoria, Helga. Debes traer algo de metal contigo, si no, no se abría accionado la alarma- le dijo la oriental.

-Espera… espera…- dijo la rubia mientras su rostro mostraba una mirada perdida, la cual indicaba que estaba repasando lo que llevaba consigo en su mente "OH ¡Perfecto!" pensó la rubia sarcásticamente –Lo olvide…- dijo sin pensar, no se había dado cuenta de que lo había expresado en voz alta, pero para su mala suerte, los demás si se dieron cuenta de su comentario.

-¿Qué olvidaste?- le pregunto Olga preocupada.

-¡Tranquila, Olga!- le espeto la rubia –Sr. Si traigo algo conmigo de un material parecido, es un… un…- dijo la rubia nerviosa.

-¿Un…?- indago Olga, quien al igual que el policía se estaba impacientando.

-¡No me presiones!- grito la rubia.

-Lo siento…- se disculpo la mayor.

-Es… es… es un…- seguía balbuceando la rubia.

-¿Un que? ¡Habla ya, mujer!- le espeto Gerald de una manera desesperada.

-¿Es algo tan malo, Helga?- indago Arnold, acercándose a la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que no- exclamo la rubia de manera ofensiva.

-¡Seguramente es un cuchillo de asesina serial!- exclamo Harold, posando sus manos en su cabeza en forma dramática.

-¡Cállate, Gordinflón! Créeme que si guardara un cuchillo y fuera asesina serial, no estarías aquí diciéndolo- espeto la rubia, a lo que Harold solo trago saliva ruidosamente. Luego, Helga se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a sus compañeros y saco algo de entre sus ropas –Esto es lo que acciono este maldito foco rojo- exclamo la chica, girándose de nuevo mostrando una especie de collar con un dije en forma de corazón –Es un relicario- dijo Helga con su típico tono de indiferencia, pero por dentro se moría de vergüenza; aquel objeto había llamado la atención de cierto chico rubio, quien miraba el relicario detenidamente.

-Esta bien, Srta. Puede pasar tranquilamente- dijo el policía, para luego abrirle paso a la rubia, quien guardo el relicario entre sus ropas nuevamente, para después caminar estrepitosamente por la terminal hasta llegar con el resto del grupo.

-¿Qué?- les pregunto enfadada, ante las miradas curiosas que le dirigían todos.

-Bien… hay que… abordar el avión- dijo Simmons, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico rubio.

Dicho esto, todos caminaron hacia la puerta de abordaje correspondiente, entraron al avión ordenadamente y se sentaron como habían acordado previamente.

-Helga… ¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunto la oriental ya una vez sentadas en sus asientos, Helga en la ventana, luego Phoebe y después Brainy.

-¿Qué no lo viste?- pregunto la rubia alzando su ceja por el lado izquierdo mientras el avión echaba a andar por la carretera de despegue.

-Si, claro que lo vi, me refiero… Helga, tu no sueles cometer ese tipo de errores cuando se trata de ponerte en evidencia con "mantecado"- dijo la oriental pensativa.

-Lo se. Phoebe no se que me sucedió, creo que la costumbre de cargar con esta estupidez hizo que me olvidara de los maditos detectores de metales…- dijo la rubia molesta, para luego mirar por la ventana distraídamente hasta ser interrumpida por su amiga.

-Helga, ¿en que piensas?- le dijo la oriental.

-En nada, Phoebe. Solo espero que Arnold no haya reconocido este ¡estúpido objeto!- dijo con desprecio.

-¿Reconocerlo? ¿A que te refieres? ¡Helga! No me digas que… ¿Lo ha visto?- pregunto la pelinegra con una curiosidad y preocupación desbordantes.

-Si…- dijo la rubia bajando la mirada –Pero, por suerte esa vez no se entero que era mío.-

-¡Helga! Esa historia no me la has contado- dijo la oriental indignada ante la desconfianza de su amiga, ya que normalmente Phoebe siempre estaba enterada de los líos en los que Helga se metía constantemente y las artimañas que tenia que llevar a cabo para salir de estos.

-Lo se, lo siento- se disculpo la rubia, quien parecía muy desganada.

-¿Quieres contarme?- pregunto la oriental esperanzada, esperando un "si" como respuesta.

-Esta bien… Lo que paso fue que…- comenzó a contar la rubia, y mientras esta le platicaba su aventura a su amiga, unas cuantas filas detrás de ellas se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación entre Arnold y Gerald.

-¿Por qué no quisiste sentarte con Rhonda?- le interrogo Arnold a Lorenzo.

-No es nada personal, es solo que quiero pasar mas tiempo con ustedes chicos, es todo- dijo Lorenzo inocentemente, para luego tomar su iPod y comenzar a escuchar música con los audífonos puestos, a lo que los 2 amigos enarcaron una ceja.

-Pues… no se nota…- dijo Gerald volteando a ver al rubio luego de unos segundos, para ese momento Arnold ya se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos -¿En que tanto piensas, viejo?- le pregunto Gerald, aun con una ceja en alto.

-En Helga- respondió el rubio sin pensar, a lo que su amigo sonrío placidamente; Arnold, al darse cuenta del error tan grave que había cometido intento excusarse, claro, sin perder la honestidad –Me refiero a… No estoy pensando precisamente en ella, Gerald- dijo el rubio con la voz un tanto temblorosa, a lo que su amigo solo amplio su sonrisa.

-¿Ah no?- indago el moreno de manera suspicaz, sin borrar su amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No. En realidad…. Estaba pensando en el objeto que le mostró al oficial- dijo el rubio, en modo pensativo.

-¿Por qué?- indago el moreno en forma curiosa, borrando su sonrisa.

-Es que… creo haber visto ese mismo relicario en otra parte, pero… no recuerdo donde- le respondió el rubio, ante esto la curiosidad de Gerald se acrecentó de manera sublime.

-¡Trata de recordar, viejo!- le ordeno el moreno -¡Concéntrate! ¡Tienes que recordar! ¡Tienes que!- dijo efusivamente.

-Gerald, con tus gritos es imposible- dijo el rubio molesto.

-Lo siento- dijo Gerald, para luego soltar una risita nerviosa.

-¡Ya recordé!- exclamo el rubio triunfante, Gerald solo se extasío ante esta afirmación –Un día, mi abuelo encontró un relicario idéntico en la casa de Huéspedes, y asumió que era un regalo de la abuela, ¿sabes? El relicario tenia una foto mía…- dijo en forma seria –Yo estaba empeñado en abrir el relicario y cambiar mi foto por una de la abuela, pero mi abuelo se negaba… y cada vez que alguno de los dos estaba apunto de abrir el relicario ocurrían cosas extrañas…- siguió diciendo el rubio de manera pensativa.

-¿Extrañas?- indago el moreno.

-Si, en el último intento de abrir el relicario, el cual fue exitoso, se fue la luz y cuando volvió, el relicario ya no estaba- dijo el rubio.

-¡Increíble!- exclamo el moreno –Al parecer, alguien no quería que abrieras ese relicario, Arnold. La pregunta es ¿Por qué?- dijo el moreno pensativo.

-Ya creo saber el porque, Gerald. Cuando logre abrirlo note que había algo escrito dentro, pero no alcance a distinguir las palabras, alguien no quería que leyera la inscripción, Gerald, ese es el porque. La pregunta más bien seria ¿Quién?- dijo el rubio seriamente y ambos guardaron silencio.

-Arnold, no crees que es demasiada coincidencia, y que tal vez, solo talvez…-comenzó a decir Gerald, el rubio, al darse cuenta de adonde se dirigía lo interrumpió abruptamente.

-¡Por supuesto que no, Gerald! ¡Seria imposible! Helga, no…- decía el rubio estrepitosamente.

-¡Oye, Arnold!- lo interrumpió su amigo –Yo nunca mencione a Helga…- dijo el moreno, para luego volver a sonreír placidamente.

-Gerald… mejor hay que ver la película…- dijo el rubio tajantemente girando su mirada a una pequeña pantalla que se encontraba en el avión, colgando de la parte superior de este; el moreno solo volvió a sonreír conteniendo una risa estruendosa que rogaba por salir disparada de la boca del moreno, y dirigió su mirada a la pantalla.

* * *

><p>Ok… eso fue todo, espero no se les haya hecho demasiado largo y tedioso, esta vez me centre mucho en las sospechas que tiene Gerald acerca de los sentimientos de Arnold por Helga ya que Craig dijo que para la película varios ya sospechaban sobre la relación de los rubios, espero les haya gustado.<p>

¡Ahora si! Ahí vienen las cosas que utilice tomando otros capítulos como referencia, algo que a **Andromeda1234** le gusta mucho… aja jajá Por cierto, gracias por tus reviews, me encantan, y la verdad es que he visto la serie tantas veces que me la se de memoria, y por eso se me facilita usar cosas de otros capítulos.

1.- Como todos saben, "Kimba" es el apodo con el que la abuela llama a Arnold, como todo en esta serie, con respecto a apodos, leyendas y esas cosas son parodias de algo, me decidí a investigar un poco, y resulta que **"Kimba"** es el nombre de un, tipo leoncito, de una película con el mismo nombre.

2.- Para todos los que se hacen llamar fans, que no lo son… (¡No lo son! No pueden llamarse asi, si no sabían esto) Eleanor es Helga, así la llama Pookie. **Dato curioso:** A Gerald lo llama Coronel Binghamton y según la abuela, el vive en Botswana, esto es del capitulo **"Gerald, viene de visita".**

3.- Cuando Arnold le pregunta de una forma "grosera" al director Wartz que, que hace de metiche en el viaje, lo hace en realidad preocupado, ya que la ultima vez que abandono la escuela fue un desastre total; Capitulo **"El director Simmons".**

4.- Lo de **"Maestra Estudiante"** lo saque del capitulo del mismo nombre, en el que Olga le da clases al 4º grado, y se la pasa balconeando a la pobre de Helga; una de las cosas que dijo, fue que Helga mojo la cama hasta la edad de los 7 años (esa es otra cosa que Helga y yo tenemos en común, solo que mi problema fue un poco mas prolongado jeje jeje no lo cuenten, ¿si? Que esto quede entre nosotros).

5.- Cuando Gerald dice "Estamos hablando de cuanto me **intimida** no de cuanto me **asusta**, son dos cosas completamente diferentes", lo puse así, ya que he notado que Gerald es de los pocos que suelen enfrentar a Helga, por lo que se denota que su efecto intimidatorio casi no tiene efecto en el, pero si lo asusta ya que, se burla de ella y cuando lo enfrenta o lo amenaza el chico se pone nervioso o preocupado, lo que da a entender que lo asusta pero no lo intimida. Esto se puede notar en varios capítulos, como por ejemplo en **"Frutas en el centro". **También he notado que a Gerald, de repente le dan aires de hippie jajá jajá.

6.- Decidí que Brainy fuera uno de los acompañantes de Helga en el avión, porque Craig dijo que Brainy estaba con Helga durante casi toda la película.

7.- Y la historia del relicario… la saque del capitulo **"El relicario de Helga"** y se me hizo algo increíble y dinámico, además de un homenaje a las metidas de pata y escenas vergonzosas de Helga.

8.- Como habrán notado, algunas veces me dirigí a Rhonda como Srta. Wellington y otras como Srta. Lloyd, ambos son sus apellidos, de hecho es la única de toda la serie que tiene 2 apellidos y 2 nombres; además deben haber notado que de los personajes secundarios, uno de los que mas menciono es Harold, esto es porque, personalmente es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la serie.

**Lupizz**, también a ti te agradezco infinitamente tu comentario, tus comentarios y los de **Andromeda1234** los aprecio mucho, ustedes son mis comentaristas mas fieles ajajá =D claro que... todos los comentarios los aprecio ¿eh? no crean que no...


	5. Chapter 5

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

**(N.A:** Perdon, ya tenia el capitulo desde hace dos semanas pero la pagina no me dejaba subirlo, no se porque, pero ya me dejo, espero les guste, y de verdad perdon por la tardanza, pero no fue mi culpa**)**

Capitulo 5:**San Lorenzo.**

-Queridos pasajeros, favor de esperar a que el avión se detenga por completo para abandonar sus asientos, gracias- se escucho decir a la azafata en cuanto el avión se encontraba descendiendo en la pista del aeropuerto de Honduras, el vuelo había durado cuatro horas y todos estaban exhaustos y cansados de haber estado tanto tiempo sentados en la misma posición; la mas molesta era Rhonda quien no soportaba la compañía de Eugene, ya que estaba catalogado en la lista de fenómenos de esta.

-Necesito bajarme de aquí, hermana. ¡Ya no lo soporto!- se quejaba Helga, ya que todo el viaje había estado escuchando a Brainy respirar ruidosamente, como acostumbraba a hacer.

-Tranquila, Helga. Ya falta poco- le decía Phoebe tratando de calmarla, en ese momento se escucho el sonido típico que emiten los aviones cuando se ilumina el botón que anuncia que es posible desabrocharse los cinturones de seguridad.

-¡Al fin!- exclamo la rubia, quien no se hizo esperar para desabrocharse el cinturón y levantarse del asiento; para su mala suerte, ella se encontraba en el asiento junto a la ventana y Brainy y Phoebe le impedían el paso.

-Alumnos, les pido de favor, que esperen en sus asientos a que todos hayan salido del avión, no queremos que nadie se extravíe- les pidió el Sr. Simmons quien estaba parado en su asiento dirigiéndose a los niños.

-¡Genial!- exclamo Helga sarcásticamente para luego dejarse caer en su asiento nuevamente; una vez que los últimos pasajeros estaban descendiendo, los alumnos de la PS 118 se levantaron de sus asientos, bajaron sus maletas de mano de los compartimientos y se dirigieron fuera del avión.

-¡Bienvenidos a Honduras!- les decía la azafata en cuanto salían del avión.

-¿Quién se cree que es? ¿La novia del presidente o que?- pregunto Helga, una vez abajo del avión con su mirada dirigida a la azafata.

-¿De que hablas Helga?- le pregunto Phoebe curiosa.

-¿Por qué nos da la bienvenida? ¿Acaso es algún personaje importante de la comunidad Hondureña? No, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿Por qué **ELLA** nos da la bienvenida?- pregunto Helga irónica.

-Lo hacen por cortesía, Helga- le dijo un rubio detrás de ella.

-¡Si, como sea!- dijo la rubia tajantemente y se giro sobre su eje para luego caminar hacia al grupo de niños e integrarse a este.

-Bien, niños. Ahora nos dirigiremos a las bandas trasbordadoras a recoger nuestro equipaje. Estén atentos- les dijo Simmons a los alumnos, para luego dirigirse al lugar previamente mencionado.

Los alumnos se posaron alrededor de la banda expendedora a esperar sus maletas, las primeras maletas en salir fueron las de Arnold, Gerald, y Nadine, los primeros ayudaron a la chica a bajar su maleta, la cual era de un tamaño reducido pero bastante pesada.

-Nadine… se puede saber… que traes en esta maleta…- pregunto Gerald entre dientes por el esfuerzo.

-Solo algunas cosas para mis insectos- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, a lo que los demás alumnos la miraron perplejos.

En eso, las maletas de Harold, Sid, Stinky y Lorenzo pasaron por la banda, y poco tiempo después salieron las de Eugene, Rhonda, Phoebe y el director Wartz.

-Déjame ayudarte- le ofreció Sid a Rhonda, quien siempre ah estado interesado en la pelinegra de "alta sociedad", la cual acepto gustosa.

-¡Al fin, alguien me da el trato que merezco!- dijo la pelinegra con suficiencia cruzándose de brazos mientras Sid bajaba su maleta con dificultad.

En eso las maletas restantes; las de Helga, Olga y Simmons, pasaron por la banda, Simmons fue el primero en tomar su maleta, luego Helga y por ultimo Olga se acerco a la banda para tomar la suya, pero Lorenzo se le adelanto.

-Permíteme- le dijo el pelinegro, quien se acerco a tomar la maleta.

-¡Que amable eres! Muchas gracias… -le agradeció la joven.

-¡Guillermo!- grito el director Wartz efusivamente y todos dirigieron la mirada al mismo lugar que el director había dirigido su llamado.

-¡Wartz!- saludo un hombre con una sonrisa; era un hombre de avanzada edad, estaría entre los 45 y 50 años, tenia el cabello canoso, casi completamente blanco, tenia una pequeña calva en la parte superior de la cabeza la cual estaba cubierta con un sombrero marrón, su nariz era alargada y un tanto retorcida, y era de complexión delgada; Los dos adultos de cabellera canosa se saludaron con un apretón de mano y luego se dieron un abrazo que termino con un par de palmadas en las espaldas de ambos hombres.

-Niños, el es Guillermo. El será nuestro guía durante nuestra estancia en San Lorenzo- anuncio Wartz dirigiéndose a sus alumnos, quienes saludaron con una sonrisa a su futuro guía.

-Niños, hay que apresurarnos, todavía hay que tomar el camión que nos llevara a San Lorenzo- dijo Guillermo.

-¿Todavía vamos a estar mas tiempo sentados? ¡Ya me duele el trasero!- dijo Harold exaltado, a lo que Guillermo solo soltó una risa discreta.

-Si, estarán sentados una media hora mas- dijo Guillermo pacientemente, a lo que Harold se volvió a quejar, pero esta vez seguido del resto de los alumnos.

-¡Dejen de quejarse! Aprovechen que hoy se sentaron, porque mañana caminaremos mucho- les dijo Wartz. Después, cada quien tomo su maleta y siguieron a Guillermo a las afueras del aeropuerto para después subir al autobús que los llevaría a San Lorenzo.

-Guillermo, me sorprende que te encontráramos en el aeropuerto, se suponía que te veríamos al llegar a San Lorenzo- dijo Simmons, ya una vez que el camión estaba emprendiendo su trayecto.

-Si, es que hubo un cambio de planes y…- comenzó a decir Guillermo hasta que una chica rubia lo interrumpió.

-¡Oye, Memo!- le llamo Helga.

-Me llamo Guillermo- le corrigió el hombre.

-¡Si, como sea! ¿Se puede saber en donde nos vamos a hospedar?- pregunto la rubia poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-En el hotel Clarion- le contesto el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Y es un buen hotel? Digo… una Wellington no puede hospedarse en cualquier lugar…- dijo Rhonda.

-Es mas una reserva natural, pero estoy seguro que el lugar será de su agrado, señorita- le contesto el hombre con una sonrisa, la cual la pelinegra le respondió casi de inmediato.

El autobús continúo su trayecto tranquilamente durante 30 minutos, hasta que llego a su destino. Los alumnos ansiosos bajaron del autobús, tomaron sus pertenencias y se giraron para ver la reserva. La entrada era preciosa; había un camino hecho de roca lisa, rodeado de plantas, que guiaba a la puerta. Pasando la puerta se encontraba una alberca con un puente al medio, y alrededor de este estaban las habitaciones.

-¡Ah!- grito Rhonda -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con semblante alarmado señalando al suelo.

-Son coatis, Rhonda- le contesto Phoebe luego de haberse acercado a los animales para verlos mejor.

-Lo que sea que son… ¡es horrible!- seguía gritando Rhonda.

-Son animales típicos de aquí, señorita, encontrara una gran variedad de estos especimenes deambulando por San Lorenzo- le informo Guillermo.

-¿y no hay manera de alejarlos de este lugar?- pregunto Rhonda molesta.

-No, señorita- dijo Guillermo.

-¿Qué tal con veneno para ratas? ¿O algo…?- seguía diciendo la pelinegra –siéndole sincera, Guillermo, no me esta gustando nada esto…- dijo la niña haciendo un gesto con la nariz.

-¡Escúchame bien, princesa! ¡Te apuesto a que a ellos tu les das tanto asco como ellos a ti! ¡Déjalos en paz! Y tu, Memo, no te atrevas a hacerles nada solo porque esta princesa es una remilgosa…- dijo Helga, exaltada de manera acusatoria hacia sus interlocutores.

-Señorita Pataki, mi nombre es Guillermo, no Memo. Y no se preocupe, no le hare nada a los animales- le comunico el hombre pacientemente mientras Rhonda giraba su cabeza de manera indignada.

-¡Bien…!- dijo Helga poco convencida, ante las miradas absortas de sus compañeros, quienes nunca habían visto a Helga defender a alguien en días anteriores.

-Bien, como el lugar es pequeño, nosotros llegamos a ocupar casi todas las habitaciones, por lo que el lugar esta vacío- dijo Guillermo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que el lugar es todo nuestro?- pregunto Sid.

-¿Y podemos hacer lo que queramos?- pregunto Harold.

-Si, solo estamos nosotros, Harold, pueden hacer lo que quieran mientras respeten las reglas- les contesto Guillermo.

Luego de eso, se repartieron las habitaciones; Simmons, Wartz y Olga quedaron en habitaciones individuales; Harold, Sid y Stinky compartieron una habitación; Lorenzo, Arnold y Gerald compartieron otra; Eugene y Brainy; Nadine y Rhonda; y por ultimo Helga y Phoebe. Luego de esto, Guillermo se retiro del recinto para irse a su casa mientras los chicos se dirigían a la habitación que les correspondía, vaciaron sus maletas y acomodaron sus pertenencias en el lugar para luego reunirse en la entrada nuevamente.

-Niños, el día de hoy será libre, pueden hacer lo que quieran **SIN SALIR DEL RECINTO- **les informo Simmons, a lo que los alumnos solo sonrieron.

-¡Vamos a nadar!- le grito Harold a sus compañeros

-Si- le siguieron todos.

-¿Nadar?- pregunto Helga.

-Si, eso dijimos- le dijo Gerald, y el semblante de Helga se puso serio.

-¿Qué sucede, Helga?- le pregunto Phoebe.

-Nada, este… ¡Nos iremos a cambiar! Nosotras los alcanzamos- dijo Helga rápidamente para luego tomar a Phoebe de la muñeca y guiarla a su habitación ante las miradas absortas de todos.

-Bien, nosotros también debemos cambiarnos- dijo Lorenzo, a lo que todos asintieron y se retiraron a sus alcobas.

* * *

><p>Pasados 10 minutos, los alumnos de la PS 118 se encontraban en la piscina, estaban todos menos la rubia y la oriental.<p>

-¿Dónde esta Phoebe?- pregunto Gerald.

-¿Y Helga?- pregunto Lorenzo.

-¡Que importa! Ella dijo que nos alcanzaban después- dijo Sid, para quitarse la playera, correr hacia la alberca y aventarse de un clavado, salpicando a algunos de sus compañeros, quienes se encogieron de hombros y entraron a la alberca junto con el primero.

En ese momento apareció Phoebe.

-¡Hola, Phoebe!- la saludo Gerald con una sonrisa, agitando su mano en alto, desde el interior de la piscina.

-Hola- le saludo Phoebe de vuelta, quien se sentó en la orilla de la alberca y sumergió los pies.

-¿Dónde esta Helga?- pregunto Arnold.

-¡Aquí, zopenco! ¿Qué acaso te volviste ciego de un momento a otro?- escucho decir detrás de el; el rubio se giro y pudo ver a la chica -¡Lorenzo! Hazme un favor- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al pelinegro que se encontraba detrás de Arnold dentro de la alberca, este se acerco abriéndose camino entre el agua.

-Claro, Helga. ¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunto el pelinegro, la rubia solo se hincó en el borde de la alberca y le susurro algo al oído, los demás solo observaban la escena curiosos; mientras mas hablaba Helga, Lorenzo solo sonreía.

Mientras tanto Arnold se movía hacia atrás por el interior de la alberca, lentamente hasta que quedo situado a lado de su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué tanto le estará diciendo?- susurro Arnold dirigiéndose al moreno una vez junto a el.

-No lo se- contesto Gerald sin apartar la mirada de Helga y Lorenzo.

-¡Será un placer, Helga! ¡Cuenta conmigo!- se escucho decir al pelinegro dirigiéndose a la rubia una vez que esta termino de hablarle al oído.

-Gracias, Lorenzo. Te debo una.- dijo Helga.

-¡OH, claro que si! Y te la voy a cobrar…- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? A que te ref…- la chica no pudo terminar su oración ya que Lorenzo la tomo de la muñeca desprevenidamente, y la jalo hacia el, provocando que la chica cayera al interior de la alberca -¿Qué te sucede?- le espeto la rubia molesta, una vez que había retomado aire.

-Sucede, que acabo de cobrarme- dijo Lorenzo con una amplia sonrisa, la chica solo le aventó agua a la cara y luego río ruidosamente; seguido de esto una guerra de agua comenzó entre los alumnos de la 118.

Así transcurrió la tarde, y una vez que los chicos sintieron hambre salieron de la alberca y se dirigieron al comedor.

-Espero que tengan comida decente- decía Rhonda.

-Espero que tengan pudín de limón- decía Stinky con las manos entrelazadas.

-Yo solo espero que tengan COMIDA- dijo Harold, lo que causo pequeñas risas de algunos de sus compañeros, para luego terminar de entrar al comedor.

* * *

><p>-Sr. Ya esta aquí- decía un hombre robusto y moreno al momento que entraba corriendo a una especie de oficina oscura.<p>

-Perfecto… ya saben que hacer…- dijo un hombre sentado en una silla, con un puro en la mano. Después de esto el primer hombre salio corriendo de la oficina para perderse en la penumbra de la selva.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos de la 118 se despertaron muy temprano y se dirigieron al comedor, como habían quedado con los profesores un día antes. Pero al no presentarse ningún adulto, los niños comenzaron a preocuparse y se dirigieron a las habitaciones de sus responsables.<p>

-Parece que no hay nadie…- dijo un Gerald nervioso, luego de haber tocado a la puerta del profesor Simmons y no recibir repuesta alguna

-Tampoco contesta Olga- dijo Lorenzo.

-Ni el director Wartz- dijo Sid con la respiración agitada.

-¡OH, perfecto!- dijo Helga levantando los brazos, para luego cruzarlos y recargarse en la pared.

-Será mejor que entremos a cerciorarnos que no hay nadie- dijo Eugene con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Si… ¿y como planeas abrir la puerta, genio?- pregunto Rhonda.

-Eso es sencillo, princesa- le dijo Helga, quien retiro su peso de la pared y camino hacia Nadine para tomar un pasador de una de sus largas trenzas que conformaban su cabello.

-¡Helga!- le grito la aludida tomándose el mechón de cabello que se había caído a causa de la falta de soporte que le proporcionaba el pasador.

-Tranquila, Nadine. Te lo devuelvo en un segundo- dijo la rubia, para luego con ayuda de sus dientes abrir un poco el pasador, agacharse frente a la puerta e introducir el pasador en el picaporte, para luego maniobrar con este hasta que se escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta -¡Ya esta!- exclamo Helga triunfante.

-¡OH, vamos Helga! No puede ser tan fácil- dijo Gerald, a lo que la rubia solo hizo un poco de presión con su dedo índice en la puerta y esta se deslizo hacia atrás; el moreno y todos se sorprendieron ante esto, mientras que la rubia solo sonreía placidamente -¡Vaya Helga! ¿Alguna vez fuiste ladrona?- pregunto Gerald sarcásticamente.

-No- dijo Helga.

-Entonces ¿Cómo...?- pregunto Arnold curioso.

-¿Cómo crees que entro a mi casa cuando los despistados de mis padres no están?- pregunto la chica, a lo que nadie respondió.

Luego de esto, los chicos entraron a la habitación y la comenzaron a recorrer por el interior revisando cada rincón.

-No hay nadie- dijo Arnold.

-¡Vaya, que observador!- le victoreo Helga sarcásticamente, a lo que Arnold solo la reprimió con la mirada –Bien, perdedores, ¡busquen algo que nos explique a donde demonios se fueron los adultos responsables de nuestra corta vida y seguridad!- ordeno la rubia, y todos comenzaron a revisar cajones, maletas, etc., y en todo ese barullo Eugene se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

-¡Estoy bien…!- dijo con dificultad, ya que tenia la cara contra el piso.

-Vaya fenómeno…- susurro Rhonda, rodando los ojos.

Sid, se acerco a Eugene, quien seguía en el piso para ayudarlo a levantarse, lo tomo de los hombros brindándole soporte; una vez que Eugene estaba separado del suelo por escasos centímetros, Sid noto un papel sobre el cual Eugene había caido.

-¡Miren esto!- grito Sid tomando el papel y soltando a Eugene ocasionando que el pelirrojo volviera a estrellarse contra el suelo; los demás se acercaron a el esquivando las cosas que se encontraban desordenadamente sobre el piso; y una vez que llegaron a él, el chico comenzó a leer -"No se molesten en buscar a sus acompañantes, no los encontraran tan fácilmente… Si quieren encontrarlos deberán obedecer, necesito que me hagan un favor, encuentren "El Corazón" y les devolveré a sus amigos. No se preocupen, cuando tengan el precio a pagar en sus manos, nosotros los encontraremos a ustedes."- dijo Sid concluyendo su lectura.

* * *

><p><span>Este fue el fin de este capitulo. ¿Que les pareció?<span>

Lo de que Sid le ofrece a Rhonda cargar sus maletas, porque se siente atraído por ella, lo saque del capitulo: "La Habitación de Arnold", a Sid no se le conoce ningún interés particular en una chica, aunque en el episodio previamente mencionado, se observa una foto de Rhonda en el piso de su habitación.

Lo del pudín de limón de Stinky es del capitulo "Helga la Actriz", donde ella se mofa de la obsesión que tiene Stinky con el postre mencionado.

Y no se preocupen, como por culpa de la pagina no había podido subir el capitulo les voy a subir el que sigue justo ahora.

Y a todos los seguidores de mi otra historia "Amistad Accidental" les informo que si va a haber capitulo 7, por petición de ustedes y del congreso de la unión.


	6. Chapter 6

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

**(N.A:** aquí esta el capitulo 6 con pocas horas de diferencia de haber publicado el 5, la verdad es que se los debía por haberme tardado tanto, aunque allá sido culpa de la pagina… ¬¬' por cierto, retome lo ultimo del capitulo anterior para que no se me pierdan**.)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: <strong>La selva.<strong>

-¡Miren esto!- grito Sid tomando el papel y soltando a Eugene ocasionando que el pelirrojo volviera a estrellarse contra el suelo; los demás se acercaron a el esquivando las cosas que se encontraban desordenadamente sobre el piso; y una vez que llegaron a él, el chico comenzó a leer -"No se molesten en buscar a sus acompañantes, no los encontraran tan fácilmente… Si quieren encontrarlos deberán obedecer, necesito que me hagan un favor, encuentren "El Corazón" y les devolveré a sus amigos. No se preocupen, cuando tengan el precio a pagar en sus manos, nosotros los encontraremos a ustedes."- dijo Sid concluyendo su lectura.

-Bien… ¡Manos a la obra!- dijo Helga rompiendo el silencio, dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-¡Espera, Helga! No estarás pensando que…- la detuvo Lorenzo.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Los han secuestrado- dijo la rubia deteniendo su previa acción.

-Si, pero… no podemos hacer nada- le dijo el pelinegro.

-¿A que no? El… ella… ¡O lo que sea! Nos dijo claramente en la carta lo que teníamos que hacer ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo Sid?- pregunto molesta.

-Si, lo escuche, pero…- comenzó a decir Lorenzo, pero la chica lo interrumpió.

-Entonces comprenderás lo que hay que hacer; hay que encontrar "el precio a pagar" para que ellos nos encuentren y así nosotros encontrar a los torpes de los adultos- dijo Helga molesta, y se dio la vuelta para salir por el umbral de la puerta a paso firme.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos, y después siguieron a Helga tras la puerta rápidamente, una vez fuera la buscaron con la mirada pero no había rastro de ella.

-¡Ahí!- grito Nadine, señalando a la habitación de Olga la cual tenía la puerta entreabierta.

Los niños se dirigieron a la habitación señalada corriendo y una vez que llegaron vieron a Helga abriendo cajones y moviendo las cosas.

-¿Qué buscas?- le pregunto Arnold, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, Helga siguió con su actividad.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos; Helga removiendo las cosas en la habitación y sus compañeros observando; hasta que la rubia se detuvo, se giro sobre su eje y camino hacia la puerta sin decir palabra, los demás le abrieron el paso casi instantáneamente, pero no le quitaron la mirada de encima, y la observaron caminar hacia la habitación de Arnold, Gerald y Lorenzo para luego ir tras ella nuevamente. Una vez que el resto del grupo llego a la habitación de los previamente mencionados, pudieron observar a Helga hacer lo mismo que había hecho en la habitación anterior.

-Helga, ¿podrías decirnos que estas buscando?- pregunto Lorenzo.

-No tengo porque decírtelo- le contesto la rubia distraídamente mientras buscaba debajo de la cama.

-¿Cómo que no? ¡Estas en nuestra habitación! Creo que merecemos una explicación, ¿no crees?- le dijo Gerald exaltado.

-Mm…- dijo Helga en tono pensativo- No, no lo creo- dijo después levantándose del suelo, para dirigirse a las maletas y buscar dentro de estas.

-Debí suponerlo…- dijo Gerald dándose por vencido.

-¡Esta vacía!- exclamo Helga molesta para después patear la maleta.

-¡Claro que esta vacía! Ya guardamos la ropa en los cajones- dijo Gerald en un tono que denotaba exasperación ante la actitud de Helga.

-Cajones... ¡claro! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?- se dijo Helga a si misma en un susurro –Arnold- le llamo al rubio, quien giro su cabeza para verla mejor -¿Dónde guardaste tus calcetines?- le pregunto la rubia.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que logro articular el rubio.

-Ya me oíste. ¿Dónde guardaste tus calcetines?- le volvió a preguntar la rubia, pero esta vez en un tono de fastidio.

-En el buró del espejo, en el 3er cajón de lado derecho- le contesto el rubio lenta y distraídamente, ya que estaba, como todos, observando atentamente los movimientos de Helga, quien se dirigió al lugar mencionado por el rubio, una vez frente al buró poso sus manos en la manivela del cajón dispuesta a abrirlo -¡No lo abras!- le grito Arnold, pero la rubia no le presto atención y abrió el cajón previamente indicado.

"Debe de estar por aquí…" pensaba la rubia mientras comenzaba a remover el interior del cajón, ante esto Arnold solo se puso colorado, ya que junto con sus calcetines se encontraba su ropa interior.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamo Helga triunfante, lo cual hizo que la curiosidad de sus observadores se acrecentara.

-¿Qué encontraste?- le pregunto Nadine emocionada, la rubia no le respondió, solo saco sus manos del cajón.

-Ese…- dijo Arnold lenta y dubitativamente al observar el objeto que sostenía la rubia –Ese es…- seguía diciendo el rubio.

-¡Vaya, Arnold! ¡No sabia que fueras tan sentimental y delicado!- exclamo Lorenzo en tono de burla con una sonrisa.

-¡Yo no puedo creer que Helga se haya desvivido para encontrar tu diario!- dijo Sid entre risas.

-Sid... ese no…- comenzó a decir el rubio fastidiado, pero Helga lo interrumpió.

-¡No seas tonto, Sid! No es el diario de Arnold, es de su papá- dijo Helga; Arnold y Gerald solo le dirigieron una mirada escrutadora llena de desconcierto y curiosidad. Helga al darse cuenta del terrible error que había cometido se llevo una mano a la boca, deseando no haber dicho todo aquello.

-Helga… ¿Cómo supiste que el diario estaba en el cajón de los calcetines?- le pregunto Lorenzo.

-Lo supuse… bueno, en realidad supuse que estaría escondido entre la ropa interior- le contesto Helga despreocupada, ante su respuesta los demás solo la miraron confundidos.

-Y ¿Por qué preguntaste por los calcetines?- indago Stinky.

-¿Hubieras preferido que dijera: "Arnold, ¿Dónde guardaste tus calzones?"?- le pregunto la rubia –No se escucha del todo bien, ¿no crees?- le pregunto Helga burlonamente, Stinky solo asintió.

-Cínica…- susurro Gerald, pensando que a ella en realidad no le hubiera importado preguntar aquello tan descaradamente.

-Helga… ¿Cómo…?- comenzó a decir Arnold, pero Helga al darse cuenta de lo que iba a preguntarle decidió interrumpirlo inmediatamente.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para entrevistas- dijo Helga nerviosamente evadiendo la pregunta de Arnold, y abriéndose pasó entre sus compañeros para salir de la habitación –Están peor que la inquisición española…- susurro Helga con fastidio dirigiéndose a su propia habitación.

Los demás la siguieron de cerca, una vez que entraron a la habitación de la rubia y la oriental, esta se hincó a un lado de su cama, y deslizo su brazo debajo de esta para finalmente sacar una mochila de las que son especiales para acampar color rosa aperlado.

-Phoebe- dijo levantándose del suelo –Tu maleta- fue lo único que necesito decir para que la pelinegra sacara otra mochila, de color azul claro, de debajo de su propia cama; mientras la pelinegra se levantaba y se posaba la mochila sobre la espalda, la rubia metía el diario dentro de la suya –Listo, ¡Vámonos!- ordeno la rubia, para después ponerse la mochila sobre los hombros y dirigirse hacia la puerta de su habitación, pero esta vez sus compañeros no le abrieron paso.

-¿A dónde van?- pregunto Gerald.

-¿A dónde crees, tonto? A buscar a nuestros tutores- dijo Helga como si fuera de lo más obvio –Ahora apártense- ordeno la rubia, todos obedecieron a la orden a excepción de Gerald y Arnold.

-¡No las dejare! ¡Es muy peligroso!- dijo el moreno firmemente.

-Y lo que iban a hacer tu y el camarón con pelos con complejo de Tarzán, ¿no es peligroso?- le espeto Helga desafiantemente, Gerald no respondió, pero tampoco se movió –Gerald… o estas con nosotras o simplemente no estas- le dijo la rubia acercándose a el, Gerald solo bajo la mirada y se retiro del umbral de la puerta aceptando que la rubia tenia razón, lo que iban a hacer el y Arnold también era peligroso, puede que mas.

-¡Espera Helga, iré contigo!- le grito Lorenzo corriendo hacia ella.

-Esta bien, tienes 2 minutos para empacar. ¡Ya escucharon si van a venir será mejor que se apresuren!- grito la rubia, a lo que todos se quedaron pasmados por unos segundos, pero después se dirigieron rápidamente a sus habitaciones.

Una vez pasado el plazo dado por Helga todos se encontraban en la entrada con sus mochilas a la espalda.

-Parece que no son tan cobardes después de todo- dijo Helga complacida al ver a todos sus compañeros listos para emprender la búsqueda -¡Caminen!- ordeno Helga quien comenzó a caminar hacia fuera de la reserva seguida por sus compañeros; caminaron durante carios minutos hasta que…

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto Harold cansado de tanto caminar.

-¡Escúchame bien, Harold! Falta mucho; nos vamos a tardar lo que nos tengamos que tardar y no quiero escuchar que te quejes en ningún momento, ¿entendido?- le espeto la rubia molesta.

En ese momento un coati salto hacia la espalda de Eugene ocasionando su caída.

-Y tu deja de caerte… ¡levántate!- le espeto la rubia impaciente al pelirrojo quien se encontraba en el piso, para luego girarse y continuar caminando.

-¡Estoy bien! Gracias por preguntar…- dijo Eugene con una sonrisa levantando la cabeza mientras Nadine y Sid se acercaban para retirar al animal de su espalda; una vez hecho esto, Eugene se levanto del suelo y se dispusieron a seguir a Helga.

-Parece que Helga no esta de buen humor- dijo Arnold mientras caminaba.

-¿Tu crees?- le pregunto Gerald sarcásticamente –No, no creo. Debe ser tu imaginación- continuo diciendo el moreno en el mismo tono.

Así continuaron su trayecto, a pie, durante varios kilómetros; a decir verdad, adentrarse en la selva no seria un verdadero problema ya que la reserva estaba rodeada de esta. Caminaron y caminaron varios kilómetros durante un par de horas hasta que Helga se detuvo en seco.

-¡Aquí!- dijo la rubia triunfante.

-Aquí… ¿Qué?- pregunto Gerald.

-Debemos adentrarnos a la selva- le contesto Helga.

-¿Qué? Si lo que querías era entrar a la selva, ¿Por qué caminamos tanto? ¡Todo el lugar es selva!- se quejo Harold.

-Porque aquí indica el mapa que debemos adentrarnos- dijo Helga en tono de fastidio.

-¿Mapa? ¿Cuál mapa?- indago Sid.

-El del diario, ¿Cuál mas?- le contesto la rubia, para luego dirigirse hacia la selva dispuesta a adentrarse en esta.

-¡Espera! No estará pensando que voy… ¡digo! Vamos… a caminar por en medio de la selva ¿o si?- inquirió Rhonda deteniendo a la rubia-

-No, Rhonda, no lo estoy pensando…- le contesto Helga, a lo que la pelinegra libero el aire de sus pulmones en forma de alivio –Lo estoy asegurando- le sentencio la rubia, ante esto Rhonda se tenso severamente –Y será mejor que empecemos a caminar, no debemos perder tiempo- dijo Helga, adentrándose a la selva sin darle oportunidad a los demás de replicar.

Phoebe, Lorenzo y Brainy la siguieron sin dudarlo, y luego entraron los demás. Y así iniciaron su caminata por el interior de la densidad de la fauna hondureña

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamo Nadine emocionada.

-¡Yo tampoco! No puedo creer que este caminando ¡en la selva!- se quejo Rhonda.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta, Rhonda?- le dijo su amiga, a lo que la pelinegra le dirigió una mirada inquisidora –Estamos frente a uno de los ecosistemas mas nutridos en cuanto a insectos- dijo la chica emocionada -¡Es como el cielo! ¿Sabias que hay 20,000 especies de arañas en San Lorenzo?- le informo Nadine emocionada.

-Nadine, cállate. ¡No quiero escuchar nada más sobre insectos! Por lo menos hasta estar de vuelta en Hillwood…- dijo Rhonda mirando temerosa a su alrededor, Nadine solo asintió.

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo, prometo tener el capitulo 7 máximo en tres días. Es una promesa que les hago, escribir más rápido.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.

Lo que dice Helga de la Inquisición española es del capitulo "La pócima magica".

Lo de Nadine, bueno… todos sabemos que le encantan los insectos… de verdad, ¡no la comprendo….!

Lo de fauna hondureña es porque me puse a investigar y resulta que San Lorenzo es un pueblito de Honduras, o al menos eso decía Wikipedia, y sabemos que Wikipedia no miente.


	7. Chapter 7

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

**(N.A:** Retome lo ultimo del capitulo anterior para que no se me pierdan**.)**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: <strong>Una noche bajo las estrellas<strong>**.**

**「****parte 1****」**

-¿Podemos detenernos? Por favor- pidió Harold, luego de haber caminado por el interior de la selva por varias horas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Helga de mala gana girándose para verlo mejor.

-¡Helga, tengo hambre! No hemos comido nada en todo el día- le comunico Harold.

-Harold tiene razón Helga, hemos caminado por horas, ya es mas de medio día, necesitamos descansar- le dijo Lorenzo.

-De acuerdo...- articulo la rubia liberando el aire de sus pulmones –Acamparemos, pero todavía no nos detendremos- dijo la rubia para después girarse y comenzar a caminar.

-¿Qué acaso eres la jefa?- le espeto Harold desde atrás.

-No, pero déjame intentarlo, ¿quieres, gordinflón?- le dijo la rubia calmadamente, volviéndose a girar en dirección a sus acompañantes.

-¿Por qué deberíamos?- le espeto Sid.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- le siguió Harold.

-Por unas simples e insignificantes razones; uno: yo tengo el mapa, dos: soy la única que tiene un plan, tres: soy la única que sabe sobrevivir en un hábitat tan hostil como este y porque soy la única que parece emocional y mentalmente capaz de hacerlo; ¿les quedo claro?- les dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos; ante estas palabras no obtuvo respuesta u objeción alguna –Eso creí- articulo después de unos segundos, rompiendo el silencio.

-No se puede discutir contigo, Helga- le dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Después de esto, Helga y Phoebe comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, seguidas por el resto del grupo; durante el camino los niños observaron a Helga detenerse varias veces, mirar a su alrededor, hincarse a revisar el suelo y luego levantarse y continuar caminando; en una de estas escenas, la confusión y curiosidad fueron tales que sus compañeros ya no se resistieron mas y la interrogaron.

-Helga, se puede saber ¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunto Gerald, separando las palabras y pronunciándolas con lentitud mientras la observaba junto con el resto del grupo.

-Dijeron que querían acampar, ¿no?- le respondió Helga sin detener su actividad.

-Si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que estas haciendo?- le volvió a preguntar el moreno.

-Estoy buscando un lugar para acampar- le dijo la rubia mientras se agachaba y comenzaba a palpar el piso con las manos.

-¿Y por eso tanto alboroto?- pregunto Harold de manera fastidiosa.

-No se puede acampar en cualquier lugar…- le contesto la rubia distraídamente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a un árbol con la mirada fija en el suelo, buscando una rama gruesa y larga.

-¿A no?- le pregunto Harold de manera retadora, mientras observaba a la rubia tomar una rama con la descripción previamente hecha, regresar sobre sus pasos, y golpear con la rama el mismo lugar que había palpado hace unos momentos.

-Por supuesto que no, hay que encontrar un terreno despejado y plano; verificar que este seco y que no haya probabilidad de que se inunde; evitar los hoyos en el suelo, enjambres de abejas, hormigas soldado y arenas movedizas; una vez encontrado un terreno así se debe construir un refugio alejado del viento- le respondió la rubia pacientemente mientras golpeaba con la rama y con fuerza varias fracciones del terreno en el que estaban; ante esta respuesta sus acompañantes se quedaron perplejos –Perfecto- susurro Helga para si misma –Acamparemos aquí- anuncio a sus compañeros para después dejar caer la rama, la cual hizo un ruido sordo en cuanto hizo contacto con el suelo.

Sus acompañantes respiraron aliviados, algunos sentándose en el suelo y otros reposando recargados en los árboles cercanos; estaban cansados después del trayecto tan largo que habían recorrido ese día.

Helga se retiro la mochila rosa aperlada de la espalda, la coloco en el suelo y luego se hinco a lado de esta para abrirla y sacar un objeto de esta.

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto Gerald.

-El celular del director Wartz- le contesto esta mientras abría el objeto previamente mencionado.

-¿Crees tener señal?- le pregunto Gerald burlonamente al ver como la chica comenzaba a presionar las teclas

-No seas tonto, no le estoy marcando a nadie, estoy revisando las llamadas- le respondió Helga de forma brusca con la mirada pérdida en el celular.

-¡Tengo hambre!- grito Harold interrumpiendo a Gerald en su conversación con la rubia.

-¡Yo también!- le secundaron varios de sus acompañantes.

-¿Y ahora que?- le pregunto Lorenzo a Helga una vez que se había acercado a ella y al moreno, interrumpiendo su actividad con el celular. La chica solo alzo su mirada, observo a sus compañeros y cerro el celular de manera abrupta.

-Esto es increíble- susurro Helga entre dientes –Escuchen, si vamos a acampar, vamos a hacerlo bien, ¿entendido?- comenzó a decirles Helga en tono autoritario -¡Harold!- le llamo la chica abruptamente –dame tu maleta- le ordeno, extendiendo su brazo para tomar el objeto esperado.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamo Harold aferrándose a su mochila con un abrazo.

-No tengo tiempo para esto… es mas, no tenemos tiempo para nada, ¡dámela!- le grito la rubia.

-¡No!- volvió a gritar Harold sin soltar su mochila.

-¡Harold!- le gritaron todos reprimiéndolo por sus acciones, ante esto el chico solo bajo la mirada y de mala manera estiro su brazo con el que sostenía la mochila al frente, la cual Helga le arrebato de mala manera.

Helga abrió la mochila y comenzó a sacar cosas de esta y aventarlas lejos de donde se encontraban ella y sus compañeros.

-¡Helga!- le gritaron todos al observar que lo que estaba arrojando eran chocolates, jugos, panques, papas, refrescos…

-¡Dejen de gritarme y mejor hagan algo de provecho! Sid, Stinky y Harold, vayan a buscar yesca- les dijo la chica girándose para luego darles la espalda.

-A buscar ¿Qué?- preguntaron confundidos.

-Yesca- les grito la chica sin voltearlos a ver.

-¿Qué es eso?- susurro Sid encogiéndose de hombros pasando su mirada entre sus dos amigos.

-La yesca es musgo seco, hojas secas y trozos de corteza- les informo Phoebe.

-Ya lo sabia…- dijo Harold dándose aires de grandeza cruzándose de brazos -¡Vamos, chicos!- dijo haciéndole una seña a Sid y Stinky para que lo siguieran, y así lo hicieron y juntos se adentraron a la selva a buscar lo que se les había pedido.** (NA:** con esto me refiero a que se adentraron todavía más en la selva, en la densidad de esta; recuerden que el terreno que describí para acampar era despejado y plano, eso quiere decir que no había tantos árboles en el lugar en el que estaban**)**

-Tontos…- susurro Lorenzo por lo bajo observando como se alejaban sus compañeros.

-¡Tu cállate! Y mejor ayúdame- le grito Helga sorprendiéndolo, haciendo que el chico girara la cabeza para verla.

-Claro- le contesto para ir tras ella.

-Brainy, Eugene- dijo la rubia deteniéndose en seco para girarse a ver a los dueños de los nombres que había pronunciado, estos solo se alzaron un poco dándole a entender que esperaban su orden –Háganme un favor, vayan a buscar madera fina; ramitas delgadas y secas- les dijo, a lo que los chicos asintieron y se adentraron a la selva a llevar a cabo su tarea**. **

-Rhonda, Nadine vayan a buscar comida- les dijo la rubia.

-¿Qué? Acaso crees que voy a adentrarme ahí- dijo Rhonda temerosa señalando a la densidad de la selva, la cual parecía oscura y peligrosa a simple vista.

-Si- le contesto Helga despreocupada.

-¡Ni loca!- respondió la pelinegra.

-No te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que lo hagas. Nadine, Phoebe ira con ustedes- le comunico la rubia, a lo que Nadine y Phoebe asintieron mientras Rhonda se cruzaba de brazos de manera indignada, resignándose rotundamente a hacer lo previamente indicado –Phoebe, asegúrate de traer solo cosas comestibles, como bardanas, moras de los pantanos, ortigas, acederas…- le comenzó a decir la rubia.

-Lo se, Helga. Se perfectamente que cosas traer- le dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo la larga lista de comestibles de Helga.

-Lo se, solo te estaba recordando- le dijo la rubia de manera indiferente.

Phoebe solo se giro, le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Nadine, la cual le contesto de igual forma, y ambas chicas se acercaron lentamente a Rhonda, la tomaron desprevenidamente de los brazos forzándola a descomponer su pose de superioridad previamente descrita.

-Vámonos- le dijo Nadine sonriente a Phoebe mientras jalaban a Rhonda por los brazos, hacia la densidad de la selva.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- pregunto Rhonda mientras era arrastrada por sus amigas de espaldas hacia la oscura densidad de la selva húmeda.

-A la selva, por la comida- le contesto Nadine con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? No. Nadine, no puedes hacerme esto. ¡Suéltame! ¡Nadine!- gritaba la pelinegra mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por sus compañeras.

-¡Vaya, chica!- exclamo Gerald después de observar de manera perpleja a Rhonda desaparecer en la oscuridad de la selva mientras gritaba desesperadamente; ante su comentario Arnold solo asintió.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- les espeto Helga a sus espaldas, a lo que los chicos se giraron para verla – ¡Vayan a buscar Combustible!- les dijo subiendo notablemente los decíveles de su voz.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Gerald.

-Troncos, Gerald, troncos cortos del grosor de tu dedo pulgar…- le dijo la chica de manera desesperada.

-¿De mi dedo…?- repaso Gerald en voz alta.

-Pulgar, Gerald, pulgar. Ahora vayan- le repitió la chica, sin moverse esperando a que los chicos se retiraran a buscar lo que les había pedido, y así lo hicieron.

Una vez que las tareas habían sido repartidas, Lorenzo y Helga fueron los únicos que quedaron en el lugar del campamento.

-¿Por qué les diste tareas a todos menos a mi?- le pregunto Lorenzo curioso.

-Porque tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre el favor que te pedí- le contesto la rubia mientras sacaba unas cuantas frutas de la mochila de Harold.

-Entiendo- le contesto el pelinegro, asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Hoy, como habrán notado, subí el capitulo "temprano", bueno, a una hora decente ajajá porque ya ven que todos los he subido en la madrugada, entre las 3 y 5 de la mañana… pero ¿Qué quieren? Yo no pedí nacer noctámbula.<p>

Este capitulo dice "parte 1" porque el capitulo es mas largo, pero la pagina no me deja subirlo entero, así que lo dividí (No se porque pero desde el capitulo 4 no me deja subir capítulos largos ¬¬'), por lo que el siguiente capitulo, o la siguiente parte, como le quieran llamar, lo subiré hoy mismo, pero mas al ratito para darles tiempo de leer y comentar este…


	8. Chapter 8

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: <strong>Una noche bajo las estrellas.<strong>

**「****parte 2****」**

-¿Podrían soltarme?- pregunto Rhonda molesta a Nadine y Phoebe, quienes la habían arrastrado al interior de la selva para buscar comida.

-Solo si prometes no huir- le contesto Nadine.

-No podría…- contesto Rhonda resignada bajando la cabeza en forma de decepción –No se como regresar…- continuo diciendo un poco apenada y molesta consigo misma, ya que de tanto gritar e intentos fallidos de liberarse no se fijo en el trayecto transcurrido y no sabia como regresar por su propia cuenta; sus captoras se miraron por un segundo, se encogieron de hombros y la soltaron.

-Eso te pasa por quejumbrosa- le dijo Nadine a Rhonda de manera recriminatoria mientras Phoebe se acercaba a unos arbustos y comenzaba a arrancar algunas bardanas de estos.

-Quejumbrosa ¿yo?- le replico Rhonda enfadada.

-Si, tu- le dijo Nadine con una sonrisa burlona.

-Rhonda, Nadine, ¿podrían dejar de discutir y ayudarme con esto?- les pregunto Phoebe desde el piso.

-Pero no sabemos nada sobre plantas- dijo Nadine nerviosa.

-Rhonda, tu recolectaras bardanas- le dijo Phoebe decidida a tomar el mando ya que sus compañeras no tenían la menor idea de que buscar.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto la pelinegra de manera "indignada".

-Estos frutos blancos con rosa que están en este arbusto son bardanas, Rhonda. Necesito que las recolectes- le dijo Phoebe pacientemente.

-Ya que…- dijo Rhonda de mala gana para luego hincarse frente al arbusto y comenzar con su tarea.

-Nadine… tú recolecta estas moras- le dijo Phoebe luego de haber recorrido el lugar con la mirada, acercándose a unos arbustos bastante frondosos –Yo recolectare ortigas y acederas- le comunico Phoebe para luego apartarse unos cuantos metros de sus acompañantes e inspeccionar el área.

* * *

><p>-¿Es mi imaginación o Helga quería estar a solas con Lorenzo?- le pregunto Gerald a Arnold mientras caminaban por la selva.<p>

-Debe ser tu imaginación- le contesto Arnold de manera tajante e indiferente.

-No lo creo… a todos nos dio algo que hacer menos a Lorenzo…- seguía diciendo Gerald de manera pensativa, como analizando las previas acciones de la rubia; este comentario solo logro que Arnold se molestara -¡A mi se me hace que algo se traen esos dos!- termino de decir el moreno de manera acusatoria; esta ultima frase convirtió la molestia de Arnold en enojo.

-¡Gerald…! ¿Podrías no hablar de Helga y Lorenzo en estos momentos? Me desconcentras- le dijo el rubio enfadado.

-Claro, Arnold. Discúlpame- le dijo Gerald, reteniendo una risa que rogaba por salir de su boca.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Arnold mas calmado.

-Por mencionarlo, es solo que olvide que no te importa lo que haga Helga ni con quien, porque ella "no" te gusta…- le contesto Gerald de manera que las comillas se podían apreciar sin necesidad de alguna ayuda adicional; ante esta reciente insinuación de Gerald sobre Arnold y sus sentimientos hacia Helga, el rubio no respondió y siguió caminando decidido a no darle importancia a nada que saliera de la boca de su mejor amigo mientras siguiera insistiendo con el mismo asunto.

-¡Listo! Aquí hay troncos, llevémoslos- dijo Arnold al avistar un montón de troncos caídos debajo de unos árboles bastante tupidos.

-No, primero hay que medirlos con mi pulgar- dijo Gerald negando con la cabeza y tomando un tronco para verlo mejor.

-¡OH vamos, Gerald! No estarás hablando en serio. Si hacemos eso nos tomara horas- le dijo el rubio ansioso por regresar al campamento, ya que después de los comentarios de su amigo se le había hecho un nudo en el estomago y tenia la necesidad interna de volver al campamento lo antes posible.

-Oye Arnold, no me voy a arriesgar a que "el demonio rosa" me mate por no hacer lo que me dijo y llevar troncos del grosor de mi pulgar- le dijo Gerald seriamente, a lo que Arnold solo guardo silencio pensando en lo dicho por su amigo sin apartar la vista de este –Arnold, es en serio…- le dijo el moreno extendiendo su mano con su dedo pulgar en alto.

-De acuerdo…- acepto Arnold resignado, para después estirarse, tomar uno de los troncos y compararlo con el dedo de su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>-musgo seco, hojas secas y trozos de corteza; musgo seco, hojas secas y trozos de corteza; musgo seco, hojas secas y trozos de corteza…-<p>

-Stinky, ¿podrías dejar de repetir eso?- le dijo Sid a su compañero, quien ya tenia aturdido a su par de acompañantes.

-Si, ¡ya cállate!- le espeto un Harold fastidiado.

-Lo siento. Es para no olvidarlo- se disculpo Stinky, para luego comenzar con su canto repetitivo, a lo que Sid rodó los ojos fastidiado y Harold procedió a taparse los oídos con las manos.

-Parece que tanto pudín de limón ya le afecto el cerebro…- se dijo Sid fastidiado mientras seguían caminando por la selva.

-Mi cerebro esta en perfectas condiciones, Sid, tanto que deberías dejarme nutrir tu mente con mi sapiencia algún día…- le contesto Stinky con una amplia sonrisa.

-El que uses varias palabras en una oración no quiere decir que tengas la sapiencia suficiente para nutrir a mi cerebro, ¡no dejare que te le acerques!- le contesto Sid de manera brusca, a lo que el par de niños comenzó a discutir desmesuradamente sobre la "sapiencia" que poseía Stinky.

-¡Miren!- grito Harold interrumpiendo la discusión de sus amigos, apuntando con su dedo índice hacia una roca sobre la cual estaba sentado un mono.

* * *

><p>-¡Helga, ya volvimos!- se escucho decir a Eugene en cuanto este y Brainy regresaban al campamento cargando pequeñas ramas en los brazos, las cuales le impedían ver el piso, lo que ocasiono que tropezara -¡Estoy bien!-<p>

-ten mas cuidado, ¿quieres?- le dijo Lorenzo a Eugene mientras Helga solo rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

-Eugene, ¿podrías…?- comenzó a decir la rubia girándose para ver mejor al pelirrojo, pero sus ojos fueron capturados por otro par de chicos -¡Vaya, han vuelto!- dijo la rubia dirigiéndose al par de recién llegados olvidándose por completo de Eugene.

-Helga, ¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto Arnold al observar lo que estaba sobre el piso.

-Son camas, tonto. ¿Qué creíste que estaría haciendo todo este tiempo, eh?- le pregunto Helga molesta con las manos en la cintura.

-no lo se…-dijo el chico absorto al observar 9 camas hechas con ramas, hojas, musgo, etc.

-¡no se queden ahí parados como mensos, comiencen a cavar!- les grito Helga abruptamente.

-¿Cavar? ¿Con que?- pregunto Gerald encogiéndose de hombros.

-Podrían hacerlo con cucharas, así como lo hacen los prisioneros de alcatraz; o podrían hacerlo con las manos como los perros… ¡no lo se, Gerald! Solo háganlo-

-Helga, ya regrese. Con todo y comestibles- dijo Phoebe al llegar a  
>donde su mejor amiga con una sonrisa -¿ya esta todo listo?-<p>

-No, este par de mocosos no quiere cavar- dijo Helga molesta.

-¡Helga, nos lo acabas de pedir!- grito un Gerald inconforme.

-Esa no es excusa- dijo la rubia levantando una mano en señal de que  
>el chico debía dejar de discutir.<p>

-Pero...- comenzó a articular el Moreno, pero lo detuvo una joven  
>oriental tomándolo por el brazo, Gerald bajo un poco su mirada para<br>ver a Phoebe sonreírle de manera pacifica; una sonrisa que Gerald  
>correspondió de inmediato.<p>

Después de esto los chicos comenzaron a cavar usando nada mas y nada  
>menos que sus manos; tal y como había ordenado Helga.<p>

-Así esta bien- les indico Phoebe en cuanto habían hecho un agujero en  
>el suelo con pocos centímetros de profundidad; el par de amigos solo se<br>miro confundido -¡Ya esta, Helga!- la susodicha al oír estas palabras  
>provenientes de su amiga, tomo unos cuantos troncos y comenzó a construir una especie de tripie sobre el agujero.<p>

-¿Ahora que?- pregunto Arnold.

-Ahora... hay que hacer varios como... ¡Este!- le comunico Phoebe,  
>costeándole una rama delgada con varios comestibles incrustados,<br>haciendo una especie de brocheta.

En cuanto los niños comenzaron a hacer lo indicado, se comenzaron a  
>escuchar varios gritos provenientes desde lejos.<p>

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Rhonda levantando su cabeza y enderezando su cuerpo en señal de alerta.

-No lo se…- contesto Phoebe mientras observaba a su alrededor tratando de averiguar la dirección exacta en la que los gritos provenían, y la encontró, pero no con ayuda de su sentido del oído si no con el de la vista, ya que junto con los gritos un montón de arbustos se comenzaron a mover bruscamente frente al grupo de niños.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!- escucharon gritar a Sid, Stinky y a Harold mientras los observaban salir corriendo desde los arbustos; lo que capto la atención de el resto de los chicos fue que detrás de los previamente mencionados, se encontraba un mono persiguiéndolos, y no solamente eso si no que el mono estaba defecando mientras corría detrás de los chicos.

- Defecando y corriendo al mismo tiempo… ¡eso es multifuncionalidad!- dijo Helga en modo de burla victoreando al mono, ante su comentario los demás solo soltaron una carcajada estruendosa, mientras, Helga se conservó seria retomando su actividad con las brochetas.

El mono seguía corriendo y defecando tras el trío de jóvenes, lo que ocasionó que las carcajadas no pararan; la persecución fue tal que los chicos optaron por esconderse detrás de la que ellos consideraban, "la mas peligrosa, ruda y… peligrosa"; Helga.

-¡Oigan, quítense de atrás de mi! ¿Qué creen que soy?- les espeto la rubia en cuanto el trío de chicos se escondió detrás de ella.

-¡Nuestra defensora!- dijeron los 3 chicos al unísona.

-¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que soy la protectora de los zopencos, idiotas y débiles de la sociedad- dijo la rubia "indignada" de manera sarcastica.

-¿Lo eres?- pregunto Sid inocentemente, tomándose muy en serio el comentario de la chica.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿No estas poniendo atención?- le grito la rubia enfadada girando la cabeza para poder ver a su interlocutor, lo cual solo logro intimidarlo y hacer que el chico en "defensa propia" encogiera los hombros, como esperando que algún golpe secundara al comentario de la rubia.

-Tal vez no seas nuestra defensora, pero dijiste que eras la líder y el deber de un líder es proteger a los suyos o ¿me equivoco?- le dijo Gerald con una sonrisa, burlándose de la chica muy en el fondo de su moreno ser.

-Es increíble que vaya a hacer esto…- susurro la chica mientras se levantaba de su asiento, o mejor dicho del piso, y se dirigía hacia el mono ante las miradas absortas de todos –Escúchame… animal- dijo la rubia, esta vez dirigiéndose al primate frente a ella.

-Es un babuino, Helga- le informo Phoebe.

-Babuino, orangután, chango, macaco… ¡lo que sea! Es un animal, y es un primate, así que ¡me dirigiré a él como yo quiera!- le espeto la chica a su amiga de manera indiferente.

-Como digas…- le respondió su amiga con una sonrisa.

-¡Tu, babuino!- volvió a llamarle Helga al primate –Deja de molestar a estos idiotas, ¿quieres?- dijo la chica poniendo sus manos en la cintura; el babuino solo la miro absorto –Escucha… em… ¡hagamos un trato!- luego de haber dicho esto, la rubia se agacho a la altura del animal y comenzó a hablar con el en vos baja, de manera que nadie escucho lo que decía, pero increíblemente el animal pareció comprender ya que en cuanto la chica finalizo su parloteo el animal volvió por el mismo camino en el que había venido.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto Sid.

-Magia, Sid, magia- le respondió la chica burlonamente, dándose aires de grandeza.

La tarde transcurrió en "silencio" desde ahí, con varias risas debido a las caídas y accidentes de Eugene, provocadas por su mala suerte debido a que su nacimiento fue en un Viernes 13. Ya una vez llegada la puesta de sol, Helga decidió que era el momento de encender la fogata y así lo hizo, también, debajo del tripie puso un poco de yesca y la encendió, lo cual hizo que el tripie se transformara en una especie de parrilla en la que nuestros queridos personajes pudieron cocinar sus sagrados comestibles.

La cena fue muy pacifica, los alumnos platicaron de asuntos triviales; así fue hasta que otro grupo de arbustos, los que apuntaban hacia el denso interior de la selva, comenzaron a moverse bruscamente…

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Stinky preocupado con la mirada perdida en los arbustos.

-¡No, otra vez no!- grito Rhonda.

-¡Cállate, princesa!- le grito Helga poniéndole una mano sobre la boca para que no articulara palabra alguna.

-De seguro es algún oso, o animal feroz que viene a comernos y de seguro empezara conmigo porque soy delicioso…- comento un Sid temeroso y nervioso, tanto que la voz le temblaba desmesuradamente, pero sin llegar a los niveles del tartamudeo.

-Sid, no puede ser un oso…- le comento Arnold.

-¿A no?- pregunto Sid y esta vez su voz no temblaba.

-No, estamos en la selva, los osos no viven en la selva- le informo Arnold pacientemente.

-Además, si fuera algún animal salvaje… no te preocupes no te comerá a ti primero- le comento Helga de manera indiferente.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- le pregunto Gerald enarcando una ceja.

-Es lógica y gastronomía salvaje y cabalística básica- le respondió Helga dándose aires de sabe lo todo, y soltando a Rhonda de su previo agarre.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sus compañeros confundidos.

-Es muy sencillo… admitámoslo, si cualquiera de nosotros fuera un animal y se encontrará a nuestro grupo, se comería primero a Harold- dijo la rubia como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, señalando a su compañero.

-¿Y a mi por qué?- pregunto Harold enfadado.

-Porque eres el mas grande, gordo, seboso y grasiento de todos nosotros, y porque eres el que mas se asemeja a una presa común… como… ¡los jabalíes!- y así la rubia termino su lección de "gastronomía salvaje y cabalística básica", dejando a sus educandos queriendo reír estrepitosamente y a Harold queriendo gritar con todas sus fuerzas a causa del enojo, frustración e impotencia que sentía hacia Helga, debido a que no podía golpearla porque era una "dama"; ante estas ganas de gritar, a Harold se le comenzó a subir la sangre a la cabeza haciendo que su cara tomara un tono rojizo por color, lo cual causo que las estrepitosas risas que rogaban por salir, lo hicieran; ante las risas de sus compañeros los sentimientos de enojo e impotencia de Harold se incrementaron provocando que el chico, por reacción natural, cerrara los puños con fuerza, tal fue esta que los hombros comenzaron a temblarle y en cuanto se iba a lanzar contra sus compañeros, los arbustos volvieron a moverse violenta y ruidosamente provocando que las risas del grupo de jóvenes se apagara y que Harold olvidara su impotencia y frustración dejando solo espacio para compartir el miedo con sus acompañantes.

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo, perdón por no haber subido este capitulo el día que subía le de la primera parte como prometí que haría, es que me cortaron el Internet ¬¬' y luego quise usar el teléfono y ya saben, se escucho la mendiga grabación de "estimado cliente, le informamos que su servicio de teléfono e Internet a sido suspendido por falta de pago, le recordamos que…" Bla, Bla, Bla… ¡HIPOCRITAAAAS! Ay si, ¿no? "estimado cliente"… ¡Estimadas mis chanclas! Si me estimaran tanto como dicen no me cortarían el teléfono y el Internet nomás porque ¡no he pagado!<p>

Bueno ya, yo se que eso a ustedes no les importa pero tenia que desahogarme jajá jajá

Para que sepan, este capitulo tiene todavía una 3ra parte… lo se, lo se, es muy largo… ¬¬' pero así escribo yo, ni modos… y si quieren culpar a alguien de que no lo puedan leer de corrido… ¡culpen a la página! La maldita no me dejo subir el capítulo completo la primera vez…. ¬¬'

Todas los "comestibles" que mencione existen, y el termino yesca también, de hecho todo lo que he puesto sobre las camas, y el lugar perfecto para acampar y todo eso…lo saque de un manual de supervivencia que tengo xD Excepto lo del babuino, me base en su posible existencia en una selva por la película de TARZAN xD

Eugene SI nació en un viernes 13, y según la caricatura a eso se debe su mala suerte.


	9. Chapter 9

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

Como no había tenido tiempo para responder a sus comentarios lo hare ahora. La verdad es que muchos de sus reviews me hicieron sentir increíble. De hecho me encanta leer sus reviews una y otra vez, y luego volver a leer los capítulos para ver que pude haber cambiado para que fuera mejor ajajá traumas míos xD

**isabelita emoxxa **ajajá gracias, aunque no creo que me contraten :/ lo que si he pensado es juntar a varios dibujantes de los que hacen DeviantArt, bueno… FanArt y hacer la película ajajá pero seria muy complicado ¬¬' ¡pero no imposible! xD por cierto, yo también soy del D.F

**raqs** ajajá si, pero ya veras que el mono tiene un gran papel en la película, ya te enteraras… y que bueno que te deje en suspenso, ¡ese era mi objetivo!

**Andromeda** me encantan tus reviews, de verdad, gracias por estar al pendiente.

A todas/os mil gracias por leer mi humilde historia, la cual aprecia mucho que la observen con sus bellos y mortales ojos, ella lo considera un gran honor… (O.o ¡órale! Me leo bien "filosófica", por no decir marihuana…) y gracias por el apoyo, y a los que me han agregado a favoritos ya sea como autora o con alguna historia.

Bueno ya, nada más se las estoy haciendo de suspenso, en realidad no les agradezco ¡nada! No se crean, no es cierto todo era en serio. Bueno ya los dejo que lean en paz.

Bueno no, todavía no, nada mas para que se acuerden, **nos quedamos en que los arbustos que daban hacia la parte más densa y oscura de la selva, se movían ruidosa y violentamente, lo que tenía muy asustados a nuestros AMADOS personajes**. ¡Ahora si, lean!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9: <strong>Una noche bajo las estrellas.<strong>

**「****parte 3****」**

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- gritaron los niños a coro con los ojos cerrados, cuando vieron salir a lo que se escondía detrás de los arbustos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- se escucho gritar a otra voz, una mas grave que resaltaba por encima de la del grupo de niños; aquella voz detuvo su grito para articular las siguientes palabras –Niños, niños… ¡Niños! ¡Dejen de gritar!- les grito el hombre.

-¡El animal habla!- grito Harold aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¡No seas tonto, Harold! Los animales no hablan- le corrigió Rhonda, sin abrir los ojos.

-Entonces debe ser una persona- dijo Phoebe.

-¿Los malos?- pregunto Sid.

-No, todavía no hemos encontrado "el precio a pagar" para que ellos nos puedan encontrar y nosotros encontrar a los adultos- dijo Helga con la voz un tanto débil, por el miedo y nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces quien es?- pregunto Gerald.

-No lo se, alguien abra los ojos- contesto la rubia.

-¿Estas loca?- le espeto el moreno.

-Cobarde…- susurro la rubia.

-¿Cobarde?- pregunto el chico indignado –Haber, si eres tan valiente, ¡hazlo tu!- la reto el moreno.

-¡Que lo haga Harold!- fue lo que dijo la rubia para evadir a su compañero.

-¡No gracias! ¡Quiero vivir!- fue lo que respondió Harold.

-Entonces, te recomiendo que mires- le amenazo la chica.

-Dulcifícame tu voz…- le pidió Harold, indignado ante la amenaza de la chica.

-¡Hazlo, tonto!- le grito la joven.

Ante esto, Harold procedió a abrir los ojos lenta y temerosamente para posar su mirada en un hombre, quien le resultaba extrañamente familiar… y el hombre parecía reconocerlo también, ya que en cuanto Harold lo miro, el hombre le saludo con una mano en alto y una sonrisa.

-¡Oigan! ¡Es Guillermo!- anuncio Harold feliz y aliviado al ver a su guía frente a el.

-¿Guillermo?- preguntaron los chicos a coro al momento que abrían los ojos, al ver a su guía, los chicos corrieron hacia el y le comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez, victoreando la llegada de "un adulto responsable"; la única que no se acerco a saludar al hombre, fue Helga, quien solo se limito a escrutarlo con la mirada, Phoebe al observar esto se contuvo de victorear la llegada de Guillermo junto a sus compañeros y se quedo junto a su amiga.

-¿Qué sucede, Helga?- le pregunto la oriental.

-Nada, Phoebe, es solo que… algo no esta bien aquí…- le respondió la rubia en un nivel de voz apenas audible; ante esta respuesta Phoebe prosiguió a observar al recién llegado junto con la rubia -¡Cállense!- grito esta dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes luego de unos segundos; ante esta llamada de atención Guillermo y los niños la miraron curiosos.

-¿Qué sucede, Helga?- le pregunto Arnold rompiendo el silencio.

-¡Nada que te importe! Memo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le contesto la rubia a Arnold, para luego dirigirse al recién llegado.

-Guillermo, Helga, me llamo Guillermo- la corrigió el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¡Si, como sea!- le respondió la rubia sin darle importancia a su corrección -¿puedo o no?- le pregunto abruptamente.

-Claro- le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto la rubia seriamente, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Si, creo que debo contarles… Esta mañana, cuando me levante, iba a llamar a Wartz para que los preparara para nuestra excursión, pero en cuanto abrí mi celular observe que tenia un mensaje de voz proveniente de Wartz, el cual me había enviado a altas horas de la noche, cuando lo revise me encontré con la sorpresa de que su voz se encontraba agitada y temerosa, y decía que alguien estaba tratando de entrar a su habitación, después solo se escucho el abrir de la puerta, y ahí finalizo el mensaje. Así que procedí a llamarle y como no contesto me dirigí al hotel, para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que los habían secuestrado, de esto me entere gracias a una nota sobre el piso de su habitación; y también me sorprendió no encontrarlos en el hotel, supuse que habrían venido a rescatarlos, llevo buscándolos todo el día…- le respondió el hombre.

-Ya veo…- le respondió la chica mas tranquila, pero su tranquilidad era fingida ya que por dentro sentía una opresión en el pecho; tenia un mal presentimiento…

-Bueno… ya que todo se arreglo… ¡Guillermo, acampa con nosotros!- le pidió Rhonda entusiasmada, quien fue secundada por sus compañeros, ante la reacción de los alumnos Guillermo acepto la petición de la pelinegra, se sentó ante la fogata con los niños, y juntos compartieron la cena; unas deliciosas brochetas orgánicas…

-¿Y como esperan encontrar "El Corazón"? Nadie sabe como luce- pregunto Guillermo a los niños durante la cena.

-No… sabemos- contesto Arnold.

-La única que tiene un plan, y que más o menos sabe que vamos a hacer, es Helga- argumento Lorenzo.

-Ya veo… ¿Y que plan es ese?- le pregunto Guillermo a la rubia previamente mencionada.

-No creo que sea conveniente revelarlo, ¿sabe? Podrían estar espiándonos justo ahora- le respondió la rubia de manera déspota y retadora.

-Entiendo- respondió el hombre, desviando la mirada.

-¡No seas grosera, Helga!- la reprendió Gerald.

-Esta bien, Gerald. Helga tiene razón, es mejor no arriesgarse- dijo el hombre calmando al chico -¿Saben? Tienen una compañera muy lista…- dijo el hombre victoreando a la chica mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa un poco retorcida.

-Que bueno que te des cuenta, Memo. No será tan fácil engañarme…- le dijo la chica de manera suspicaz con una sonrisa.

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos dormir- dijo Phoebe, quien pudo observar la tensión entre Helga y Guillermo y decidió cortar la conversación sutilmente.

-Phoebe tiene razón- la secundo Gerald.

-Me muero de sueño…- dijo Rhonda tapándose la boca con una mano, ya que un bostezo salio de esta.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que los alumnos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia las 9 camas que Helga había preparado con anticipación.

-¡Esperen!- y con este grito, Arnold detuvo a sus compañeros de acostarse en las camas y sucumbir en los brazos de Morfeo.

-¿Qué sucede, viejo?- pregunto Gerald cansado.

-¿No se han dado cuenta? Ahora que Guillermo esta con nosotros, hace falta una cama- le respondió Arnold.

-No te preocupes, Arnold. Yo traigo un sleeping bag en mi mochila, me tomara un segundo acomodarme, ustedes duerman- le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

**(Nota:** un "sleeping bag" es una bolsa de dormir, o saco de dormir, el término cambia en cada región, les pido disculpas si se les hace un poco confuso.**)**

Después de escuchar estas palabras, los alumnos lo observaron sacar el mencionado "sleeping bag", estirarlo y ponerlo en el piso; ya más tranquilos los niños procedieron a sus camas.

-¡Vaya! Helga, esta bastante cómoda- exclamo Rhonda sorprendida una vez sentada en una de las camas; ante su comentario Phoebe le dirigió una sonrisa a la rubia.

-No le veo el caso a que me lo digas, eso ya lo se- le respondió la rubia educadamente.

-Podría dormir varias semanas en una cama como esta…- seguía diciendo la pelinegra, pero esta vez acostada completamente en la cama y estirando los brazos a sus costados para después ponerlos detrás de su cabeza y recargarse sobre estos.

Los demás al ver asombrados la reacción de Rhonda sobre las camas, no lo dudaron y se acostaron sobre estas.

-Rhonda, tienes razón, son bastante cómodas- comento Gerald.

-Increíble…- susurro Sid.

-Parecen un montón de bebes, se asombran demasiado fácil…- fue lo que dijo la rubia ante la reacción de sus compañeros.

Después de esto, los niños y Guillermo, se acostaron bastante cansados dispuestos a tener un placido sueño con el fin de recargar energías para el día siguiente; pero no a todos les fue fácil dormir. Todavía a media noche, Helga seguía sin conciliar el sueño, tenia una duda rondándole la cabeza, y aquella opresión en el pecho recordándole su mal presentimiento, no la dejaba dormir, sin mencionar los ronquidos de Harold y Sid. Ante la preocupación que sentía, Helga, decidió despejar sus dudas y sospechas, levantarse de la cama y hacer lo que fuera necesario para encontrar las pruebas que necesitaba para respaldar sus sospechas.

-¡Ya no lo soporto!- exclamo Helga en un susurro, sentándose bruscamente sobre su cama, una vez sentada observo detenidamente a su alrededor hasta que su mirada se encontró con Guillermo, quien estaba dormitando tranquilamente; después de verificar el estado de Guillermo, siguió recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, a Sid.

Helga, dispuesta a levantarse y llevar a cabo su "misión" lo mas rápido posible, se levanto bruscamente de la cama, pero un crujido la detuvo; ante su movimiento brusco, el cual provocó un cambio en el balance del peso sobre la cama, las ramas y troncos que la conformaban crujieron ruidosamente; afortunadamente el crujido no había sido lo suficientemente ruidoso como para despertar a sus compañeros, por lo cual Helga libero el aire de sus pulmones de manera aliviada.

-Debo tener mas cuidado…- se dijo a si misma, tras esto prosiguió a inclinarse lentamente hacia delante y posar sus manos sobre la cama, para así proporcionar su peso entre sus manos y rodillas; una vez en posición de cuatro puntos, se dispuso a gatear lenta y cuidadosamente –cuidado… con cuidado…- se decía a si misma mientras continuaba su actividad en cuatro patas sobre su cama.

Una vez que termino de recorrer su cama, se levanto quedando nuevamente apoyando su peso solamente sobre sus pies, y comenzó a caminar hacia su objetivo. Una vez que llego a donde Sid, quien estaba en medio de Stinky y Arnold, se hinco y prosiguió a tomar la mochila del niño, pero al divisar a un insecto sobre la mochila, detuvo su movimiento y retuvo un grito ahogado en su interior.

-¿Ahora que voy a hacer?- susurro, pero no lo suficientemente bajo ya que uno de sus vecinos logro escucharla, pero decidió no darle importancia. Helga, comenzó a sudar frío… y creyó su misión perdida por unos instantes, hasta que recupero su fuerza y su coraje –¡No permitiré que un vil insecto me detenga!- se dijo, y estiro la mano dispuesta a tomar al insecto y alejarlo de la mochila; pero no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que cuando se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de tomar al insecto, un babuino, el mismo que había perseguido a Harold, Stinky y a Sid mientras defecaba, se le había adelantado, había tomado al insecto y se lo había metido a la boca –Te lo agradezco- le susurro la chica al babuino, este susurro solo impidió que su vecino previamente despertado por sus expresiones, conciliara el sueño de nuevo –Aunque… fue demasiado asqueroso… incluso para mi- seguía diciendo la rubia, platicando con el babuino, quien la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Helga?- la llamo una voz, ante esto, el babuino espantado, regreso a la selva a una velocidad impresionante, dejando a la rubia sola, quien se sobresalto, girando parcialmente su cuerpo para ver a quien la llamaba.

-¡Arnold!- articulo la rubia sorprendida al ver a su rubio compañero observándola desde su cama –Quiero decir… ¡Vas a matarme de un susto, zopenco!- le recrimino la rubia, ante lo que Arnold solo rodó los ojos; a pesar de que estaba más que acostumbrado a esos cambios tan repentinos en la personalidad y tonalidad de voz en Helga, no podía evitar rodar los ojos, era algo casi natural.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le pregunto el rubio levantándose un poco de la cama, apoyándose en sus antebrazos.

-Nada… ¡Duérmete!- le espeto la rubia haciéndole un ademán con la mano, para luego volverse a inclinar en dirección a la mochila de Sid.

-¿Qué pretendes con la mochila de Sid?- le pregunto Arnold enarcando una ceja; ante esta incógnita Helga detuvo su actividad con la mochila.

-Estoy buscando algo- le contesto sin pensar.

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto Arnold curioso sentándose por completo sobre la cama.

-Te lo diré cuando lo encuentre- y dicho esto Helga se estiro nuevamente, tomo la mochila y la poso sobre sus rodillas, para luego abrirla –No veo nada…- se quejo, pero no dejo que la simple oscuridad la detuviera, Helga iba perfectamente preparada, y de su bolsillo saco una pequeña linterna color azul, la encendió y se la metió a la boca, y así rebusco en el interior de la mochila mientras detenía la linterna con la ayuda de sus dientes; Arnold solo la observaba sin comprender -¡No esta!- exclamo la chica sacándose la linterna de la boca y golpeando la mochila –Piensa, Helga, piensa… si fueras un niño raro y narizón… ¿Dónde lo guardarías?- comenzó a decirse la niña a si misma en voz alta; después de pensarlo unos segundos, chasqueo los dedos y se dirigió a las botas de Sid, quien se las había quitado antes de dormir y las había dejado a lado de su mochila -¡Lo encontré!- exclamo triunfante sacando un papel bastante arrugado del interior de una de las botas.

-¿Qué encontraste?- le preguntó Arnold curioso, inclinándose un poco tratando de ver el contenido del papel, pero su intento fue inútil.

-La prueba que necesitaba- le respondió la rubia con la mirada perdida en el papel.

-Prueba ¿de que?- le interrogo Arnold desesperado de no obtener respuestas concretas de parte de su interlocutora.

-¡Ven!- le ordeno la rubia, para luego tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo detrás de un árbol, a donde sus compañeros ni nadie mas pudiera escucharlos hablar.

-Helga, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Arnold mas confundido que nunca.

-Arnold, escucha. Tenemos que deshacernos de Guillermo- le dijo la rubia en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Arnold incrédulo.

-Escúchame, el no es bueno, no esta de nuestro lado… ¡nos mintió!-

-¿De que estas ablando?-

-Arnold, esta mañana cuando llegamos aquí, me puse a revisar el celular de Wartz, el no llamo a nadie desde antier después de las 6:00 P.m., y Guillermo dijo que recibió un mensaje proveniente del teléfono de Wartz, es por eso que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ahí comencé a sospechar- se explico la rubia.

-Pero, Helga, eso no…- comenzó a decir Arnold, pero su interlocutora lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡Escúchame! Arnold, se que parece que exagero, pero además de eso, los horarios no concuerdan-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Nosotros nos despertamos a las 6:00 y esperamos en la alberca por Wartz, Simmons y la insoportable de mí hermana… aproximadamente a las 6:30 nosotros ya estábamos revisando las habitaciones, y ahí fue donde encontramos esto…- le dijo la rubia tendiéndole el papel, Arnold lo tomo pero no logro distinguir nada hasta que Helga tomo su linterna, la encendió y la apunto al papel permitiéndole a Arnold leer.

-Esto es…- comenzó a articular Arnold de manera absorta, sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-La nota del secuestro. ¿Lo entiendes? No pudo haberse enterado el secuestro de la forma en que dijo- se explico la rubia, Arnold solo mantenía la mirada perdida en el papel, y la aparto una vez que, Helga fastidiada, apago la linterna, liberándolo de su trance –Además si hubiera "llamado" como dijo, para que nos preparáramos, hubiera llamado antes de que nosotros nos levantáramos a la hora indicada, hubiera llegado al hotel antes, hubiera visto la nota antes que nosotros y hubiera llegado a aquí antes, y no vendría en esta dirección-

-¿Qué?-

-Arnold, nosotros llegamos por aquella dirección, el noreste, el llego por aquella otra- dijo la rubia señalando ambas direcciones –si hubiera pasado como él dijo, hubiera llegado al hotel antes de que nosotros saliéramos y no nos estaría buscando, y el estaría caminando al interior de la selva no a la salida… ¿entiendes?- le explico la chica pacientemente.

-Eres una sabe lo todo lunática- fue lo que le respondió Arnold a la rubia, con una media sonrisa.

-Tomare eso como un si- se dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entiendo tu punto, Helga. Pero no me desharé de Guillermo, y tú tampoco lo harás- dijo Arnold seriamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia incrédula.

-Helga, tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que hacemos aquí, tu y yo sabemos que es "El Corazón" y quien es el malo: "La sombra". Y si "La sombra" y "El Corazón" están involucrados, esta involucrada "La gente de ojos verdes", por lo tanto los que secuestraron a Wartz, Simmons y a Olga son los mismos que tienen a mis padres- le dijo Arnold con una mirada fría.

-Lo se…- respondió la rubia bajando la mirada.

-Y se que también sabes porque quería ganar este viaje, quiero encontrar a mis padres, escucha Helga, yo se que lo que a mi me pase… que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver en mi beneficio no te importa, pero esto es indispensable para mi- la recrimino el rubio.

-¿Crees que no me importa? ¿De verdad?- le pregunto la rubia incrédula, Arnold solo se limito a mirarla –Arnold, yo mas que nadie de los que estamos hoy aquí, además de ti, claro… quiere encontrar a tus padres… se que es difícil de creer cuando alguien te dice que comprende como te sientes, pero… yo de verdad entiendo como te sientes con respecto a tus padres…- le dijo Helga calmadamente, pero se detuvo en cuanto la voz le comenzó a temblar.

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo podrías? Tú tienes a tus padres contigo- le dijo Arnold incrédulo, sin creer una sola palabra de lo previamente dicho por su interlocutora.

-¿De verdad crees que los tengo conmigo?- le pregunto incrédula –¡Eres un idiota!- le espeto después rompiendo el silencio –Siempre lo fuiste…- y dicho esto una pequeña y nítida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia –Arnold… tal vez mis padres estén vivos… y vivan en la misma ciudad que yo, pero ellos apenas se dan cuenta que existo…- ante estas palabras Arnold solo pudo sorprenderse, por primera vez en su vida estaba teniendo una conversación decente con aquella chica, y no solo eso, si no que ella se estaba abriendo sentimentalmente son él –Toda mi vida he vivido bajo la sombra de Olga… siempre he tenido que ser como ella, mis padres ni siquiera saben mi nombre… Desde pequeña he tenido que valerme por mi misma por la falta de atención que siempre tuve a causa de las sombras y triunfos de mi hermana… ella es la única en mi familia que alguna vez a mostrado interés por mi… y a pesar de esto y de que lo he intentado innumerables veces… no puedo tragarme mi orgullo y mis memorias y olvidar las cosas que he tenido que pasar por su causa, a pesar de que no lo ha hecho a propósito, mi rencor crece hacia ella día con día… salvarla… hoy… es lo único que puedo hacer para compensarla por el amor que ha derrochado en mi nombre…- y dicho esto una pequeña y brillante lagrima cristalina se resbalo por la mejilla de la niña, ante esto Arnold solo sintió una gran impotencia, no sabia que hacer –Dime tu, ¿Qué es peor? ¿No saber si tus padres viven, pero saber que te amaron el poco tiempo que estuvieron contigo; o vivir con ellos, pero sin que te presten atención ni te valgan por lo que eres un solo segundo de tu vida? Arnold, de verdad entiendo como te sientes… este es el comienzo, pero solo eso, el camino es largo y sinuoso. Escucha, todos queremos ayudarte, pero debes entender que no puedo arriesgar a la única persona que me ha querido por mí en la vida, por un capricho tuyo… no arriesgare a 12 personas solo para ayudarte en tu pequeña aventura…- dijo la rubia recobrando su coraje, tragándose las lagrimas que rogaban por salir amargamente de sus ojos.

-Helga… de verdad lo siento, pero no permitiré que obstruyas mi camino hacia mis padres…- después que Arnold pronuncio estas palabras, Helga le dio la espalda y se dispuso a volver al campamento -¿A dónde vas?-

-Me voy a dormir- le dijo la rubia de espaldas con la voz temblorosa ya que las lágrimas rogaban por salir con más fuerza; y decidida comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento.

-Helga, de verdad lo siento…-

-No me pidas perdón, Arnold. Ya te lo pedirás a ti y a las personas que debes en su debido momento…- contesto la rubia sin girarse, pero deteniendo su andar –Solo espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo…- dijo la rubia para después girar sobre su eje para ver a Arnold a los ojos –estas poniendo en peligro a 12 personas por tú necedad, espero que la felicidad te dure y no te arrepientas demasiado pronto…-

-Helga, de verdad lo lamento- se disculpo Arnold.

-¡Deja de disculparte!- le grito la chica –Y no te preocupes… yo no diré ni hare nada, yo no cargare con tu culpa, esa… será solo tuya…- y dicho esto, Helga se giro, regreso al campamento y se durmió en silencio, dejando a Arnold con un sentimiento de vacío.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal, eh? ¿Muy dramático? xD Tal vez si… pero ya verán que este sufrimiento va a valer la pena =D<p>

Con respecto al babuino… dejen les informo que él es la verdadera estrella de este fic xD todavía va a salir más, créanme, el babuino es un personaje importante…

En este capitulo utilice un par de diálogos de la película "La Era de Hielo", a ver si adivinan cuales fueron… muajajajaja!

Me voy a tardar un poquito mas en subir el próximo capitulo, ese ya no es parte de este mismo ¿ok?, ese ya va a ser continuación normal. Espero me tengan paciencia y que este capitulo les haya gustado… tal vez no les guste mucho porque me Salí un poco de contexto en cuanto al personaje de Helga, pero era necesario… u.u

Y le pido disculpas si es que encuentran alguna falta de ortografía pero no he dormido nada y son las 06:10 a.m


	10. Chapter 10

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

**isabelita emoxxa** pues en la que yo leí dice que Arnold gana, pero si te llegas a acordar de la pagina de pura casualidad, te agradecería que me dijeras cual es para verificar.

**Andromeda1234 **Yo también me identifico mucho con Helga, de hecho somos idénticas en muchas cosas; yo llore cuando escribí la escena.

**raq's** ajajá tal vez te imagines al babuino como el de Tarzán, porque dije que me base en su existencia en esa película ajajá yo también me lo imagino así xD

**Letifiesta, Anti-lila y Mayfi** gracias por sus comentarios.

Me alegro que se hayan reído con la primera escena y que hayan sentido a flor de piel la conversación de Arnold y Helga, es justo lo que quería; AMO la comedia blanca, ¿ya se dieron cuenta? Ajajá por eso me da gusto que se hayan reído, en esta época la mayoría de la gente encuentra "tonto" el humor blanco.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: <strong>El arrepentimiento del agente y el sentido de culpa.<strong>

-¡Memo! Se puede saber, ¿qué estas haciendo?- le grito Helga a sus espaldas; esa mañana muy temprano Helga se había levantado y se había ocultado detrás de un árbol para cambiarse de ropa por un short y unas botas. Y cuando volvió al campamento se había encontrado a Guillermo revisando su mochila, por esa razón le había gritado.

-Na…nada, Helga- tartamudeo el hombre; estaba nervioso ya que Helga lo había atrapado en pleno acto vandálico.

-¿Nada? Entonces podrías decirme, ¿qué hacías revisando mi mochila? ¿Estas seguro de que no buscabas esto?- le dijo la rubia mostrándole el diario con la mano derecha. A esto Guillermo solo gruño con la garganta a manera de frustración.

-¿Sucede algo, Helga?- le pregunto Phoebe al ver como Guillermo tenia un semblante de enfado y Helga uno de superioridad dibujado en su rostro.

-Nada, Phoebe, solo que Memo decidió revisar mis cosas para ver si encontraba esto- le dijo extendiéndole el cuaderno.

-Ya veo…- contesto la pelinegra tomando el cuaderno.

-Helga, ¿no crees que exageras? Guillermo se ha unido a nosotros, tiene derecho a ver el dichoso mapa, ¿no crees?- le dijo Rhonda.

-¿Sabes? Para serte sincera, no confío en Memo, Rhonda. Tal vez si me lo hubiera pedido le habría dejado verlo, pero en vez de hacerlo como una persona civilizada ha decidido hacerlo como un vándalo e inmiscuirse en mis cosas con tal de obtener este cuaderno, que… no vale nada, a menos que Memo, tenga algo que ocultar…- dijo la rubia sonriendo maliciosamente en dirección al hombre.

-Lo voy a repetir… ¿No crees que exageras?- dijo Rhonda no muy convencida.

-No- le dijo la rubia, a lo que Phoebe solo asintió mientras sonreía –Ahora, escúchame bien, Memo…-

-Guillermo, Helga, Guillermo- la corrigió el hombre con fastidio.

-¡Como te llames! ¡Solo escucha! Tal vez te hayas unido a nosotros, pero las cosas no han cambiado; a pesar de que seas un adulto yo soy quien esta a cargo de esta expedición, ¿entendido?- dijo la rubia en tono firme acercándose a Guillermo, quien todavía se encontraba en el piso junto con la mochila de la rubia.

-Entendido- dijo el hombre entre dientes.

-Bien- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa para después agacharse y tomar su mochila –Solo una cosa mas, Memo. Si intentas hacerte de nuevo con el diario, voy a golpearte como un tambor barato- le amenazo la rubia para después darle la espalda y dirigirse al bosque.

-¿A dónde vas, Helga?- le pregunto Nadine.

-A cualquier lugar donde pueda abrir mi mochila lejos de los ojos de ese zopenco entrometido- contesto la rubia.

Helga continuo alejándose hasta que quedo lo bastante lejos de Guillermo, le dio la espalda a sus compañeros y abrió su mochila dispuesta a guardar el cuaderno, ocultarlo y mantenerlo a salvo de Guillermo.

-¡Vámonos!- les ordeno Helga cerrando su mochila.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?- pregunto Gerald.

-¿Cómo que "a donde"? ¿Quieres poner atención, zopenco?- le espeto la rubia.

-Helga, esta comprobado científicamente que el 45% de lo que una persona vive en un día lo olvida al día siguiente-le dijo Phoebe a su rubia amiga, en un intento por que Gerald no saliera lastimado.

-Entonces permíteme recordarte a donde vamos, vamos a salvar a Wartz, Simmons y a la insoportable de mi hermana- dijo Helga dirigiéndose a Gerald -¡Andando!- grito después para caminar hacia la densidad de la selva, los demás al ver que hablaba en serio y que al parecer no esperaría por nadie, corrieron a tomar sus pertenencias y la siguieron.

-Viejo, ¿Por qué Helga desconfía tanto de Guillermo?- le preguntaba Gerald a Arnold mientras caminaban por la selva, con Helga como su líder.

-No lo se, Gerald- dijo Arnold muy a su pesar, ya que no le gustaba decir mentiras pero, esta según el, era necesaria; Arnold sabia que inclusive Gerald se pondría de lado de Helga si se enterara de todo lo que esta le había dicho la noche anterior.

En ese momento todos se giraron en la dirección en la que se había escuchado un ruido sordo, como de algo estrellándose contra el piso, y así era, Eugene se había tropezado con la raíz de uno de los árboles.

-¡Estoy bien!- decía el pelirrojo con dificultad, pero en cuanto iba a pararse, un babuino salto a la espalda del niño estrellándolo nuevamente contra el piso -¡Sigo bien!-

-¿Otra vez tu?- pregunto Sid molesto dirigiéndose al babuino.

-Quítate de encima de Eugene- le grito Nadine, pero el babuino no se movió, solo los miraba fijamente.

-Si no te quitas, te tendremos que quitar nosotros- dijo Harold mientras tomaba una rama del piso dispuesto a ahuyentar al babuino.

-¡Oye, zopenco! No te atrevas a hacerle daño a ese animal- le grito Helga.

-¿Y porque no?- pregunto Harold.

-Por que… - decía Helga pensativa tratando de encontrar una respuesta razonable; ella sabía bien la respuesta a la incógnita de Harold, pero si decía la verdad creerían que estaba loca.

-Por que el babuino es una especie en extinción- dijo Phoebe tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

-Srta. Heyerdahl, temo informarle que eso no…- comenzó a decir Guillermo dispuesto a desmentir a Phoebe, pero para suerte de esta el babuino salto a la cabeza de Guillermo, haciendo que olvidase su comentario -¡Bájate de mi cabeza!- decía el hombre mientras agitaba su cabeza levemente y los alumnos comenzaron a reír.

Helga también reía, pero un sonido proveniente de lejos capto su atención.

-¡Quieren callarse!- les grito -¿Qué creen que están haciendo?-

-Lo que tú deberías hacer: relajarte y divertirte un poco- le dijo Gerald burlonamente.

-¡Escúchame bien, zopenco! Estoy tratando escuchar detenidamente algo y necesito que todos se callen, ¡ahora!- grito la rubia, y todos guardaron silencio –Esta cerca…- susurro la rubia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esta cerca?- pregunto Harold.

-El río…- contesto la rubia en un susurro.

-¿Qué río?- pregunto Arnold extrañado.

-Es increíblemente estúpido que me lo preguntes, ¿Qué no leíste el mapa?- le pregunto de manera escéptica.

-¡El diario no menciona ningún río!- le contesto Arnold molesto.

-Tal vez el diario no, pero el mapa sí- le dijo la rubia –Y será mejor darnos prisa, cuanto antes encontremos la roca mas pronto terminaremos con esto y me alejare de ustedes-

Helga reanudo su caminata dirigiéndose al lugar del que provenía el sonido del agua fluyendo, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la orilla del río; eso ya era una ventaja, pero al ver el río, un nuevo dilema asalto al grupo.

-Y… ¿Cuál es el plan?- le pregunto Lorenzo a Helga.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- le contesto esta.

-Helga, por si no lo notaste, hay una cascada justo aquí, si alguno de nosotros resbalara seria nuestro fin-

-Lo se- contesto Helga distraída.

-Espero que tengas un plan-

-Yo SIEMPRE tengo un plan- luego de que Helga dijera esto, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de la orilla de la cascada.

-¿Ese es tu plan? ¿Darte por vencida?- le pregunto Lorenzo incrédulo.

-¡Vaya plan!- dijo Gerald sarcástico.

-¿Quieren cerrar la boca?- les espeto la chica todavía dándoles la espalda mientras posaba su mochila en la tierra, la abrió y saco una cuerda –Phoebe…- le llamo la rubia, la mencionada se acerco y escucho atentamente a todo lo que la rubia le susurro al oído -¿Entendiste?-

-Si- contesto la oriental.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – dijo mientras le entregaba la cuerda a su amiga –Solo llevare esto conmigo- dijo sacando el diario de su mochila y enseñándolo a sus compañeros con afán; quería que todos observaran el objeto que llevaría consigo detenidamente.

Helga volvió a acercarse a la orilla del río con el diario en brazos, permitiéndoles observarlo más detalladamente cuando pasaba por su lado. Los niños observaron a Helga detenidamente entrar a pie al río para luego aventarse en dirección a la cascada; todos, preocupados, se acercaron a la orilla del río lo más que pudieron, resignados a ver a Helga caer en picada, pero no lograron ver a la rubia por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde esta?- se pregunto Lorenzo.

-Eso ha sido lo más patético que ha hecho…- dijo Rhonda.

-¿En que estaba pensando?- se pregunto Sid.

-¡Vaya plan!- dijo Stinky sarcástico.

-Gerald… ¿crees que este…?- comenzó a preguntarle Arnold a su amigo.

-¿Muerta?- le espeto el moreno de repente, terminando la pregunta que Arnold no había podido terminar de formular; Arnold solo asintió –No lo se…- respondió Gerald con semblante serio.

Arnold solo logro sentirse mas preocupado de lo que ya estaba, y su preocupación lo llevo a pensar lo peor, creyendo que en parte era su culpa, debido a lo que habían platicado la noche anterior él y la chica.

Arnold, se hincó en la orilla y se inclino un poco hacia delante para intentar expander sus parámetros de visibilidad, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera respirar de nuevo, Phoebe se había acercado a él sigilosamente por la espalda y temerosa le dio un pequeño empujón, haciendo que Arnold cayera de la misma manera en que Helga lo había hecho.

-¡Phoebe! ¿Qué hiciste?- le grito Gerald.

-¿Te volviste loca?- le pregunto Sid.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a gritarle desmesuradamente, pero Phoebe no podía escucharlos, ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra alguna debido a que estaba experimentando el arrepentimiento del agente.

* * *

><p>Perdón por haberme tardado, pero estuve ocupada estos días, tuve unos quince años, fui a una Expo, tuve una pijamada, y estuve actualizando mi otro fic.<p>

Sí se menciona un río en el diario, ¿si se acuerdan, no? Bueno, el punto es que aquí estoy hablando precisamente de ese río.

Deje el capitulo aquí, porque quería dejarlos en suspenso, pero ya con lo que les dije aquí arribita, si son unos expertos en la serie como yo xD tendrán una idea de lo que sigue, y porque Helga hizo lo que hizo, pero ni modo tenia que aclarar eso para que se ubicaran bien en el paisaje y todo eso, no importa que les haya quitado un poco de suspenso…

El capitulo que sigue ya lo tengo empezado, y lo voy a continuar ahorita, yo creo que lo subo mañana mismo; mejor dicho hoy mismo, son las 03:06 A.m.

**EXPLICACION DEL TITULO Y LA SENSACION DE PHOEBE:** Es imposible evitar que Helga haga locuras y tome ciertos riesgos que sean inútiles, así es ella. ¿Cuál es entonces la reacción apropiada cuando un procedimiento trae consecuencias desafortunadas, que se hallan fuera de nuestro control?

En un ensayo de 1976 **Bernard Williams** define el concepto de **"arrepentimiento del agente"**. Este autor dice que en general, hay arrepentimiento cuando pensamos "algo parecido a 'ojala hubiese sucedido de otra manera'". El arrepentimiento del agente es el pesar que sentimos después de que alguna de nuestras acciones ha llevado de algún modo a consecuencias que habríamos deseado distintas. A diferencia del simple lamentarse de algo –sentimiento que puede experimentar un mero espectador o un transeúnte-, el arrepentimiento del agente esta ligado a nuestras acciones personales del pasado. El arrepentimiento del agente tampoco es lo mismo que el remordimiento, que aparece cuando nos sentimos mal por algo que hemos hecho ansiando no haber actuado así. Un sentimiento que corresponda al arrepentimiento del agente bien puede presentarse cuando tenemos la sensación de haber hecho lo correcto y de que lo volveríamos a hacer aun a pesar de que el resultado de las cosas nos aflija.

El titulo es "El arrepentimiento del agente y el sentido de culpa.", porque culpa, es lo que siente Arnold al no saber que sucedió con Helga ni sus razones para hacer lo que hizo; dejándose llevar por su conversación de la noche anterior se siente culpable de las acciones de Helga. Phoebe experimenta el arrepentimiento del agente, ya que siente que hizo lo correcto al empujar a Arnold, ya que Helga se lo pidió, y lo volvería a hacer, a pesar de que unos momentos después se sintió afligida por su acción.

Si no entendieron déjenme su comentario y les explicare en el siguiente capitulo con algún ejemplo.

Espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

Les pido una disculpa, les había dicho que ya tenia este capitulo a medio hacer y que lo iba a subir el mismo día que el anterior, no lo hice porque me di cuenta que cometí un error de ubicación, bueno, la verdad tengo esa sensación, quise volver a ver el especial de una hora "El Diario" pero en mis temporadas de Oye Arnold! no viene u.u y lo intente ver en Internet pero no lo encontré con buena calidad, y lo necesito en buena calidad para verificar "el error" que cometí. Ya después desistí de la idea de verificarlo, cambiar la temática a estas alturas seria muy estúpido por no decir conflictivo, espero que me disculpen si acaso sí cometí el error de escenografía je jeje

Por cierto el titulo esta bien baboso pero no se me ocurria nada, jajaja ustedes perdonen.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11: <strong>Nuevo destino.<strong>

-Mi cabeza…- decía un adolorido Arnold sobándose la cabeza mientras abría los ojos.

-Deja de quejarte- le dijo una voz que le pareció bastante familiar, una vez que su vista volvió a la normalidad Arnold pudo divisar a Helga en el fondo de una especie de cueva.

-¿Qué…? Helga, ¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunto el rubio mientras intentaba reincorporarse, pero en cuanto lo intento sintió que el piso se le movía y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Vaya torpe…!- susurro la rubia para si misma; no lo llamaba torpe por el hecho de que se hubiera caído, ya que ella a la primera tampoco había logrado levantarse de aquella red tan tambaleante, lo llamaba torpe por el hecho de no saber donde se encontraba –Es una cueva, ¿no lo ves?-

-Si, pero lo que yo quiero saber es…-

-Deja de hablar, ¿si?-

-No. Quiero respuestas- dijo el rubio tratando de reincorporarse nuevamente en la red, y esta vez lo logro- ¿Por qué Phoebe me empujo? ¿Por qué te aventaste cascada abajo? ¿Qué hacen estas redes aquí? Y…-

-¡Basta! Te daré "respuestas" pero cuando volvamos arriba, los zopencos esos querrán saber que sucedió y me harán las mismas preguntas que tú y no pienso gastar saliva dos veces para responder lo mismo- le interrumpió la rubia, aun sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Arnold pensó que Helga tenía razón, que lo mejor era esperar a estar todos juntos, aunque aquellas incógnitas no paraban de resonarle dentro de la mente; Helga por su parte inspeccionaba las paredes de la cueva detenidamente sin darle importancia a su acompañante.

* * *

><p>-¡Espero que hayas tenido una buena razón para haber hecho lo que hiciste!- le gritaba Gerald a Phoebe, estaba molesto con ella por haber empujado a su mejor amigo peñasco abajo, pero mas que nada le gritaba de preocupación.<p>

-Yo que creía que Phoebe era la única cuerda de nuestro grupo…- decía un Sid en susurros hacia Stinky.

-Si, esto es deplorable- le respondió este.

-Ahora estoy perdida en esta apestosa selva infestada de animalejos roñosos con un montón de fenómenos gracias a que Helga decidió terminar con su vida, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Ni siquiera se apiado de nosotros, ¡se llevo el mapa consigo! Y no pienso vagar por este apestoso lugar hasta morir, ¡me siento indignada! Mas le vale que nos saque de aquí Guillermo, o mis padres se enteraran de esto- dijo Rhonda histéricamente perdiendo la paciencia, a decir verdad todos la estaban perdiendo…

-¿Saben que me hace sentir mejor cuando estoy triste? ¡Una canción! ¡Vamos todos a cantar!- dijo Eugene de manera efusiva para después comenzar a entonar una canción de su propio repertorio.

-Gerald deja de gritarle a Phoebe, eso no arreglara nada, además ¿no te das cuenta de que la pobre ha entrado en un estado de shock masivo?- dijo Lorenzo intentando que Gerald dejara de gritarle a la pobre de Phoebe, quien tenia la mirada perdida y por dentro la culpa se la carcomía viva, no necesitaba ayuda de terceros – Sid, Stinky, Phoebe sigue estando mas cuerda que ustedes dos juntos; Rhonda deja de quejarte, no eres la única que se ha quedado aquí varada y tu, Eugene, ¡deja de cantar! Me pones los nervios de punta…-

-Estoy… seguro de que… Helga… tiene un plan… sigue viva… lo se…- dijo Brainy intercalándose a si mismo con respiraciones ruidosas.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al oír a Brainy hablar, normalmente no mencionaba palabra, pero aun así no le prestaron atención a su comentario, todos ya daban por perdidos al par de rubios.

Pocos segundos después se escucho a alguien gritar desde cascada abajo.

-¡Phoebe!-

-¿Helga?- grito Phoebe, mientras que el resto de sus acompañantes giraban la cabeza sorprendidos en la dirección en que provenía el grito.

-Si, Phoebe, soy yo. ¡Hazme un favor, y avienta esa cuerda de una vez!- le grito la rubia.

-Claro, claro- balbuceo la pelinegra; todos estaban sorprendidos ante la aparente sobrevivencia de Helga.

Phoebe prosiguió a hacer lo indicado por Helga, amarro un extremo de la cuerda a un árbol y aventó la otra mitad peñasco abajo.

-¡Bien hecho, Phoebs!- le apremio la rubia desde abajo luego de haberle dado unos pequeños tirones a la cuerda para comprobar la resistencia.

Después de unos segundos, los niños pudieron divisar el gran moño rosa de Helga asomarse por el peñasco.

-No se preocupen, yo puedo sola. No me ayuden- dijo la rubia sarcásticamente mientras terminaba de subir con dificultad.

-Permíteme- le dijo Guillermo al momento que se acercaba hacia ella y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a subir.

-No, gracias. Que TÚ me ayudes es muy poco probable. Yo puedo sola- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa fingida, a lo que Guillermo solo opto por retirar su mano.

-¿Sigues con tus paranoias?- le reprendió Rhonda.

-¡No son paranoias!- le grito la rubia molesta terminando su recorrido peñasco arriba -¡Ya puedes subir!- grito peñasco abajo para después caminar entre sus compañeros y sentarse en una roca.

-¡Arnold! Me alegra que estés bien- le grito Guillermo en canto vio al rubio subir por donde Helga lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Si, a mi también me da gusto verte- le respondió este con dificultad terminando de subir con ayuda de Guillermo.

-¡Tu! ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loca?- le grito Gerald a Helga al verla tan apaciblemente descansando en una roca.

-No, no lo creo- le contesto esta de manera indiferente.

-Pues yo creo que si- le grito Rhonda.

-Rhonda tiene razón, Helga, no es normal que una persona se aviente de esa manera- le dijo Nadine.

-¡Deja eso! Le pidió a Phoebe que empujara a Arnold- dijo Sid.

-Helga, si quieres ponerte en peligro, esta bien, pero no incluyas a los demás en tus actos suicidas- la recrimino Rhonda.

-¿Quieren callarse?- les espeto la rubia –Jamás estuvimos en peligro-

-¿Cómo de que no?- pregunto Gerald incrédulo con una ceja en alto.

-Escuchen, el diario en el que venia el mapa es del papá de Arnold, en el mapa se muestra esta cascada; los padres de Arnold cayeron cascada abajo una vez y sobrevivieron gracias a unas redes que había colocado la Gente de Ojos Verdes, nosotros caímos en esas redes- dijo la rubia como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

-¡Claro! Y decidiste aventarte a ver si de casualidad las redes seguían ahí y te salvaban la vida- dijo Rhonda sarcásticamente no muy convencida.

-Claro que no dependía de la casualidad, dependía de Memo- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de suficiencia dirigiéndole una mirada poco amigable al mencionado.

-Ya le dije varias veces que mi nombre es Guillermo, no Memo- dijo el hombre molesto.

-Pues hágalo de nuevo, me encanta su timbre de voz- le dijo la rubia burlonamente.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo que dependía de Guillermo?- le pregunto Arnold confundido.

-Dije que me aventaría con el diario y se los enseñe concientemente, sabia que si Guillermo daba por hecho que me aventaría con el diario no me dejaría hacerlo si de verdad corría un peligro de muerte ya que el necesita de este diario; claro que tampoco soy tan tonta como para arriesgar el diario y dejarlos aquí varados, así que en el ultimo momento le di el diario a Phoebe tratando de que no se percataran de ello; claro que si Guillermo se daba cuenta de que había intercambiado el diario por un cuaderno normal me dejaría caer aunque corriera un grave peligro, soy la única que sabe exactamente lo maldito que es y en cierto modo no le conviene que yo siga con esta expedición.- dijo la rubia con una mirada repleta de superioridad en dirección al hombre.

-Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver Arnold?- pregunto Gerald.

-Si Guillermo me dejaba caer hacia la muerte, Phoebe debía empujar a Arnold, así ella sabría si yo seguía viva o no, si Guillermo sabia que las redes ya no estaban, que había cambiado el diario y si me dejaba caer hacia una muerte inminente, no permitiría que Arnold corriera la misma suerte, ya que sin el diario, Arnold seria la única persona capaz de sacarlos a todos ustedes de aquí-

-Es definitivo, Helga enloqueció- dijo Harold para después alejarse del grupo unos cuantos metros dando a entender que no quería escuchar mas "locuras".

-Y, ¿para que necesitabas ir cascada abajo?- le pregunto Lorenzo.

-Para buscar algo en las cuevas que se conectan con las redes-

-Y, ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?-

-No. El esfuerzo y el riesgo fueron completamente inútiles. Y este gran zopenco tampoco fue de gran ayuda- dijo de manera déspota refiriéndose a Arnold.

-Y, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera?- pregunto el rubio tratando de excusarse.

-Tus padres estuvieron en esa cueva antes, te leíste el diario de pies a cabeza, esperaba que encontraras algo que fuera de ayuda, algún indicio de algo-

-No me dijiste que tenía que recordar algo o encontrar algo-

-Si te lo hubiera dicho no tendría sentido-

Ante esta respuesta Arnold ya no supo que responder, y el grupo quedo en un silencio total por unos segundos que a la mayoría le parecieron eternos, normalmente después de una discusión Helga volvía a tomar el mando inmediatamente, peor Estévez no había sucedido.

-Y, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- le pregunto Lorenzo pacientemente rompiendo el silencio, pero Helga no contesto, solo bajo la mirada en manera de decepción.

-No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?- le dijo Gerald de manera desesperada.

-Claro que se…- dijo la rubia levantando su mirada fría, pero no supo como continuar la frase; se giro hacia Phoebe y le arrebato el diario, lo abrió y recorrió las paginas efusivamente hasta que encontró el mapa –tenemos que ir a aquí- dijo ensañándole el mapa y señalándole con el dejo una pequeña "x" roja.

-Y, ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- pregunto Gerald con una ceja en alto con la mirada en el cuaderno.

-Es… el lugar donde se estrello el avión de mis padres- contesto Arnold de manera ausente.

-Exacto- dijo Helga sonriendo placidamente.

* * *

><p>¡Mi barra espaciadora de repente no funciona! D: Ya verán que el capitulo que sigue les va a gustar muchisisisisisisimo… yo lo se, yo lo se… porque a todos nos encanta Brainy a pesar de que no sale mucho, todas lo queremos, es súper tierno… *_*<p>

El capitulo que sigue va a ser el ultimo "filosófico" ajajá porque en estos capítulos Helga se la ha pasado haciendo conjeturas y todo eso…ya después del que viene ya se va a volver bien venturosa esta historia.

Llevamos 11 capítulos y acabo de darme cuenta de que si convertimos mis 11 capítulos en película, llevaríamos como 15 minutos jajaja


	12. Chapter 12

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

princess-alice-malfoy-granger bueno… dije que estaría así de bueno, por que lo será para los fans del lindísimo Brainy.

Se suponía que este capitulo era el ultimo en el que Helga iba a hacer sus análisis raros y extremadamente inteligentes ajajá o por lo menos ese era el plan… pero, al escribir el capitulo me alargue un poquitín, así que el capitulo que les dije que les encantaría va a ser el que sigue je jeje (aunque espero que este también les encante, o por lo menos que les guste).

Tal vez necesiten leer la ultima escena del anterior para entender el principio de este capitulo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12: <strong>La Depresión de Helga.<strong>

Después de que una Helga dudosa les hubiera dicho a donde dirigirse, los chicos cruzaron el río cautelosamente, y sin percances, a excepción de que Eugene casi cae cascada abajo cuando resbalo pero, gracias a Guillermo, el chico logro reincorporarse y terminar de cruzar sano y salvo.

Después de la gran hazaña de Guillermo y la gran torpeza de Eugene, el grupo siguió caminando por el interior de la selva, pero esta vez del otro lado de la cascada, pero algo no andaba bien… Helga estaba bastante apurada, por no decir preocupada y ansiosa por llegar al lugar que había señalado de manera irracional como la meta de llegada.

-No entiendo como alguien podría hacer un mapa para encontrar algo que no esta ahí...- decía Phoebe para sí, de manera pensativa y dudosa.

Helga apenas y pudo escuchar lo que Phoebe había dicho ya que tenía en la cabeza un mar de preocupaciones e inseguridades.

-Helga, ¿Cuánto mas caminaremos?- le pregunto Sid de manera quejumbrosa, pero Helga no contesto -Helga…- le llamo Sid nuevamente, pero de nueva cuenta no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Parece que se ha quedado sorda- dijo Stinky.

Unos cuantos pasos mas atrás de Stinky, Sid y Harold, se encontraban Gerald y Arnold, también, entablando una conversación acerca de la rubia.

-Arnold, ¿no crees que Helga esta muy poco concentrada?- le pregunto Gerald.

-Si, eso no es normal en ella- dijo Arnold sin darle importancia, ya que él pensaba que el comportamiento de Helga se debía a Guillermo y sus sospechas hacia él.

-¿Sabes, viejo? Comienzo a creer que Helga tenía razón al ser tan ruda con Guillermo-

-¿A si?-

-Si, cuando tú y Helga fueron cascada abajo, todos comenzaron a enloquecer, todos estábamos muy preocupados, excepto Guillermo, él estaba muy en calma, como si… como si… supiera que ustedes estaban perfectamente bien, tal y como dijo Helga- le decía Gerald pensativo, en un susurro, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera algo prohibido de divulgar.

-Pues, yo sigo creyendo que Helga exagera- decía Arnold tratando de parecer lo más sereno posible.

-¡TENGO HAMBRE!- gritaba Harold mientras se rodeaba la panza con las manos.

-Helga- le llamo Lorenzo, pero Helga no respondió, ni siquiera se inmuto- ¡HELGA!- le grito deteniendo su caminata, pero nuevamente la rubia no le presto atención.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto Arnold acercándose a Lorenzo y deteniéndose a su lado.

-No lo se- respondió este.

-Parece, como ida…- comento Gerald, también deteniéndose a su lado.

-Pues si se fue, hay que hacerla regresar- dijo Rhonda, uniéndose al grupo de chicos, ante su comentario los otros 3 niños asintieron con la cabeza.

-¡HELGA!- le gritaron los cuatro.

-¿Qué?- dijo Helga, reaccionando finalmente ante aquel grito -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Helga de manera serena dándose la vuelta.

-Na…nada- dijo Arnold conteniendo la respiración igual que sus compañeros.

Al no haber sucedido nada importante, Helga se giro nuevamente y continúo caminando.

-¡Vaya! Helga tranquila y amable, da más miedo que cuando se enoja- decía Harold.

-Tienes razón, hubiera esperado de ella, ante nuestro grito que nos respondiera de manera eufórica y grosera, pero ¿esto?- decía Rhonda.

-Hubiera preferido lo que fuera; que nos gritara, nos golpeara, que nos excomulgara, lo que fuera… todo menos esto- decía Stinky.

-¿No creen que si Helga esta tan serena, es por que algo le preocupa?- pregunto Sid.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sid preguntándose que podría preocupar a la rubia.

-Naaah- le respondieron todos al unísono reanudando la caminata.

Era más que obvio que Helga estaba preocupada y eso no era nada bueno para los demás; si la persona de la que dependen para sobrevivir no se siente segura que pueden esperar ellos, por eso, en lugar de contestar sinceramente todos habían optado por no pensar en ello, sin embargo, Brainy, quien había escuchado la conversación de sus compañeros, no pudo evitar deprimirse y opto por aceptar la realidad, Helga no se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos.

Los niños y Guillermo, siguieron caminando por la selva hasta que Helga se detuvo en seco, como si se hubiera quedado petrificada ante lo que se encontraba observando frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Helga?- le pregunto Phoebe acercándose a la rubia.

-Hemos llegado- contesto la rubia en voz baja, todavía sin moverse -¡Hemos llegado!- grito después en dirección a sus compañeros. Estos, a su vez, se acercaron emocionados hasta quedar a altura de la rubia, y cuando vieron lo que estaba frente a ellos, su emoción se esfumo.

-¿Esto? ¿Caminamos tanto para… ESTO?- pregunto Harold enfadado. Helga no le presto atención a su comentario, y se acerco al avión caído que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¡Helga! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Tu silencio nos esta matando!- decía Sid desesperado.

-¿Qué quieren que les diga?- les pregunto dándose la vuelta para poder mirarlos.

-¡No lo se! ¡Lo que sea!- contesto Sid.

-Porque no empiezas por decirnos, ¿Por qué vinimos hasta este avión caído?- pregunto Rhonda.

-Eso es simple. El mapa indica este "avión caído" como punto final. Es el avión en el que volaron los padres de Arnold en su último viaje a San Lorenzo- contesto la rubia de mala gana.

-Y vinimos buscando, ¿Qué?- pregunto Sid.

-No lo se- contesto la rubia de manera indiferente.

-De acuerdo… entonces, ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?- pregunto Gerald.

-No lo se- contesto la rubia bajando la mirada.

-¡Mejor dinos que sí sabes!- le gritó Gerald impaciente esperando que la rubia les dijera algo alentador, pero esta guardo silencio y entro al avión sin prestar mas atención a sus compañeros o decir palabra alguna -¡OH perfecto!- dijo Gerald sarcásticamente alzando los brazos.

El grupo de niños decidió seguir a la rubia hacia el interior del avión y así lo hicieron, y al entrar, los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Vaya basurero!- dijo Rhonda en modo de desaprobación.

El avión por dentro estaba más que tirado, le faltaban algunos asientos, había valijas en el piso, estaba manchado por dentro, al igual que por fuera debido a que seguramente, el avión había encendido en llamas antes de colapsar del todo… esta vez, Rhonda no estaba exagerando, el lugar verdaderamente parecía un basurero.

-Esta anocheciendo, lo mejor será quedarnos aquí a pasar la noche- dijo Phoebe.

-No lo dices por que sea lo mejor, lo dices porque Helga necesita tiempo para inventarse que hacer para sacarnos de aquí- decía Gerald de mala gana cruzándose de brazos.

-Gerald, Phoebe tiene razón, ya empezó a anochecer, y no podemos andar por ahí en la selva cuando todo este oscuro, ¿o si?- le dijo Arnold alzando las cejas, a lo que Gerald solo resoplo dándose por vencido.

Los niños comenzaron a remover las cosas dentro del avión, quitaron la basura de los asientos y despejaron el lugar lo más que pudieron, para poder pasar una buena noche. Para cuando habían terminado de acomodarse y habían seleccionado la manera en que dormirían, ya había oscurecido totalmente.

-Este lugar es un asco- decía Rhonda, ya que a pesar de sus intentos para arreglar el lugar, no había logrado complacer sus exigencias.

-Por lo menos el reloj del avión funciona, ahora sabemos que hora es- decía Lorenzo, quien estaba frente al reloj mencionado, el cual estaba en la cabina del piloto y aun funcionaba, aunque estaba bastante empolvado.

-¡TENGO HAMBRE!- gritó Harold llamando la atención de sus compañeros -¿Por qué no compramos una pizza?- comento relamiéndose la boca, como si pudiera saborear la pizza a pesar de no tenerla frente a él.

-Harold, ¿Quién compra una pizza en medio de la selva?- le preguntó Arnold.

-¡YO! ¡Tengo hambre! Quiero un desayuno matutino- gritaba Harold de manera quejumbrosa.

-¿Un desayuno matutino a las 8 de la noche?- le pregunto Lorenzo con una ceja en alto, al ver la hora en el reloj.

-¿Qué importa? En alguna parte del mundo es de día, ¿no? ¡A comer!- dijo Harold de manera efusiva, para después tomar uno de los paquetes de comida lleno de polvo que se encontraba en el piso del avión.

-Harold, no puedes comer eso- le grito Arnold arrebatándole el paquete.

-Pero, ¡tengo hambre!- se quejo el aludido –Y, ¿Por qué no?- pregunto después enfadado cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto debe llevar aquí 8 años Harold, no te puedes comer algo que tiene 8 años de putrefacción acumulada- le dijo Arnold.

-Y, ¿Qué comeré ahora?- pregunto Harold descruzando los brazos y encorvando la espalda.

-Arnold, Harold no es el único hambriento, todos tenemos hambre, no hemos comido nada- le dijo Gerald.

-Lo se, yo también estoy hambriento- dijo el rubio con semblante serio –Esperen un momento- les dijo para después salir del avión en busca de Helga.

Una vez que la encontró, se sentó a su lado en el pasto y comenzó a entablar una conversación con ella.

-Helga, ¿te sucede algo?-

-No- le contesto Helga de manera tajante.

-Pues a nosotros si nos sucede algo, Harold tiene hambre y nos esta volviendo loco-

-Y, ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer al respecto?-

-Helga, si pudiste alimentar a Harold y a media docena de niños antes, podrás hacerlo ahora-

-No me encuentro con ánimos-

-No se trata de ánimos, Helga, pero, esta bien, si no quieres hacerlo tú, solo dime que hacer y yo lo hago-

-No tiene caso- le dijo Helga mientras rodeaba sus piernas con sus brazos y las apretaba contra su pecho.

-Escucha, Helga, no se que te sucede, pero me preocupa- le espeto el rubio.

-Si, claro. Igual que te preocupo el riesgo que corremos todos al andar con ese mequetrefe mal habido-

-Eso es diferente, Helga-

-Y, ¿Qué tiene de diferente?-

-Si Guillermo es malo no importa, jamás permitiría que nos hiciera daño, yo respondería por mis acciones y cuidaría de nosotros, todos, cuidaría de ti… aunque se que no necesitas de mi protección- dijo el rubio un poco apenado –pero, ¿Cómo protegerte de ti misma si ni siquiera sé lo que te sucede?- le pregunto el rubio de manera sutil.

-Tienes razón, no necesito de tu protección- dijo la rubia molesta mientras se levantaba del suelo y volvía a entrar al avión.

-¡Esto es increíble! Cada vez que intento ser amable con ella, ella me rechaza- se quejaba el rubio.

-Y, ¿No crees que deberías darte por vencido?- Arnold giro su cabeza para ver a quien le hablaba, era su amigo, Gerald.

-No creo que deba- le contesto Arnold, mientras observaba a su amigo sentarse a su lado.

-¿No debes o no quieres?- Arnold estaba a punto de contestar, inclusive abrió la boca para responder, pero de su boca no salio palabra alguna –No quieres, y yo te diré porque no quieres; no te quieres dar por vencido por que de una forma u otra tú la aprecias, a pesar de que te hace la vida miserable- ante esto Arnold solo río –No te entiendo, viejo, de verdad que no-

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, Gerald-

-Si tú no lo entiendes, y yo no lo entiendo, tal vez debamos preguntarle a ella- dijo Gerald levantándose del suelo.

-¡No, Gerald!- le grito Arnold, levantándose del suelo prácticamente de un salto.

-Tranquilo, Arnie, era una broma. No le diré nada- decía Gerald con una gran sonrisa.

Arnold solo sonrío y corrió hacia su mejor amigo, para después entrar juntos al avión.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, como ya les dije arriba, hubo un cambio de planes en estos capitulos jijiji<p>

Les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero como ya les había comentado, no recuerdo si al principio o en mi perfil, tal vez fue en la otra historia… bueno, ¡como sea!, el punto es que soy noctámbula, y me castigaron la computadora y no la puedo usar de noche, por lo que me cuesta mas trabajo escribir… ¡INSPIRACION VEN A MI DE DÍA! ¡CAMBIA TU MALDITO HORARIO! (OK, me desquite…)

Y para los que también siguen mi historia AMISTAD ACCIDENTAL les pido una disculpa, ustedes se merecen una buena continuación y lo mejor de mi imaginación y ocurrencias, por eso no escribiré el capitulo que sigue hasta el viernes, para poder escribir de noche y darles la continuación que se merecen u.u espero me perdonen…

Pero el capitulo que sigue de este fic ya esta, solo le agregare una pequeña escena al principio para que se adapte a la escena que agregue a este y tenga sentido.


	13. Chapter 13

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

Ya mejor no les voy a decir mis planes para capítulos venideros porque siempre a última hora mi inspiración hace que mis ideas me lleven por otros rumbos.

**Aclaracion:** Los dialogos de Brainy, en vez de escribir "ah" entre las palabras para disimular sus fuertes respiraciones, escribire "_" Por dos razones, una: es muy tedioso para mi escribir los ah, 2: para que no sea tedioso para ustedes y si quieren lo puedan leer de corrido.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13: <strong>Un callejón sin salida.<strong>

Después de una conversación entre los dos rubios y una amenaza en broma por parte de Gerald, los niños habían logrado cenar gracias a Phoebe, quien por su parte, al igual que Helga sabia perfectamente que hacer en un ambiente tan hostil; Helga también ingirió alimento, pero no en la grata compañía de sus compañeros ya que mientras estos comían en el interior del avión, la rubia había optado por sentarse en la entrada de este y comer apartada de sus acompañantes, y no solo eso, si no que tardo varios minutos en ingerir sus primeros bocados, y una vez que todos habían terminado de comer y habían ido a dormir bastante cansados, la chica había optado por permanecer sentada en aquel lugar, y ahí permaneció durante un par de horas con la mirada triste perdida en el suelo de la selva que se encontraba cubierto de pasto y este, a su vez cubierto de un hermoso rocío que brillaba nítidamente con la luz de la Luna, claro que Helga no había decidió clavar su mirada en el piso para admirar el rocío del pasto, a decir verdad la rubia apenas y se encontraba viendo hacia algún punto en especifico, su mente, y sus cinco sentidos se encontraban ocupados en una depresión que la abundaba debido a que la rubia no tenia la menor idea de la manera en que su expedición debía proseguir.

"Jamás debí adentrarme en esta estúpida selva sin tener un plan de reserva; en esa cueva no había nada, ni siquiera un indicio… una pista que nos guiara, y este avión es lo ultimo que abarca el mapa… y aquí… tampoco hay nada, me temo que esta misión es… inútil" pensaba la rubia en una mezcla de decepción y enfado consigo misma; la rubia llevaba ya varias horas dándole vueltas a su estrategia y a su aparente fracaso, hasta que una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Es_comprensible- le dijo Brainy desde atrás.

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?- le pregunto la rubia en cuanto giro su cabeza para poder verlo mejor.

-Te_sientes_afligida_culpable por_nuestra_situacion_crees_que todo_esta perdido_pero_yo_se_que encontraras_la manera_de continuar_con esto_y mantenernos_a_todos_vivos- le contesto Brainy con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba para tomar asiento a lado de su interlocutora.

-Brainy, hazme un favor y no intentes responder a lo que crees que estoy pensando, es insultante… y aterrador…- le pidió la rubia, aun bastante decaída, a lo que Brainy asintió con una sonrisa; el par de niños quedo en silencio unos cuantos minutos hasta que Helga rompió con este –Es comprensible- ante esto, Brainy solo logro hacer un gesto que le dio a entender a la rubia que no comprendía a que se refería- Estas asustado porque crees que me estoy desmoronando y buscas excusas para ayudarme tratando de convencerte de que estas exagerando- se explico la rubia.

-Y, _¿lo_estoy?- pregunto Brainy esperanzado.

-No- le dijo la rubia tajantemente.

-Pero_crei_que tenias_ un_plan-

-Lo tenia, pero este se hizo añicos; esto es lo ultimo que indica el mapa, y en este avión no hay nada, no se que hacer, ni donde encontrar el maldito Corazón, ese cochino mapa no sirvió de nada mas que para perdernos más- dijo la rubia bastante molesta.

-¡No_te_rindas! Todos_confiamos_en_ti_sin_ti_nosotros_no_habriamos_sobrevivido_en_este_lugar. Te_necesitamos_piensa_en_Wartz_Simmons_tu_hermana. Piensa_en_Arnold_tu_y_este_diario_son_lo_unico_que_tiene_para_encontrar_a_sus_padres…-en cuanto Brainy había dicho las palabras mágicas "Arnold, diario, mapa, encontrar" y "padres", Helga lo dejo de escuchar ya que un pensamiento, o mejor dicho recuerdo de algo que había dicho Phoebe anteriormente la asalto de repente.

-"No entiendo como alguien podría hacer un mapa para encontrar algo que no esta ahí..."- susurro la chica recitando lo dicho anteriormente por su mejor amiga interrumpiendo lo dicho por Brainy -¡Soy tan tonta!- exclamo después la rubia bastante emocionada y enfadada a la vez.

-¿Qué_sucede?- pregunto Brainy, quien no comprendía.

-El mapa no termina aquí, Brainy. Estoy en un error, ¿no lo ves? El padre de Arnold no pudo haber dejado este mapa indicando el lugar de la caída de su avión si esto todavía no sucedía, el papa de Arnold no se llevo su diario la ultima vez que salieron en ayuda de La Gente de Ojos Verdes, por lo que este mapa no puede estar indicando el lugar donde se estrello el avión, nadie puede hacer un mapa para "encontrar algo que no esta ahí"- dijo la rubia rápidamente- Aquí había algo, algo importante, y el avión debió caer aquí por casualidad, la pregunta es "¿Qué estaba aquí?", porque no creo que lo que se supone que esta aquí sea El Corazón, los padres de Arnold jamás hubieran hecho un mapa para encontrar lo mas valioso que tiene La Gente de Ojos Verdes tan sencillo como para que cualquiera pudiera encontrarlo… pero, no se… ¿Qué otra cosa conocían los padres de Arnold?- una vez que se hubo preguntado esto, la rubia se levanto de un salto y camino apresuradamente al interior del avión en busca del cabeza de balón y una vez que lo encontró prosiguió a hincarse a su lado y despertarlo -¡Despierta, cabezón!- le decía la rubia mientras lo zangoloteaba de lado a lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Arnold, bastante adormilado.

-El mapa no termina aquí, el mapa no esta indicando el avión-

-¿De que hablas?- pregunto Arnold despertando por completo.

-El mapa no esta indicando el avión, esta indicando algo que estaba aquí-

-¿Algo que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo que?-

-No lo se, tu deberías saber esas cosas Arnoldo, ¡ese es tu trabajo!- le dijo la rubia molesta mientras lo empujaba ligeramente -¿Qué cosa conocían tus padres aquí? Algo… un lugar, que creyeran seguro, no se, tal vez una cripta en el suelo, algo, lo que sea-

-Una casa, ¿tal vez?-

-Una casa, bien, perfecto. Espera, ¿Qué casa?- pregunto la rubia confundida.

-La de mis padres, construyeron una a varios kilómetros del volcán, vivían ahí, es el único "lugar seguro" que se me viene a la mente-

-Esta bien...- dijo la rubia entre suspiros, y dejo la mirada clavada en el piso del avión durante unos segundos, como pensando bien lo que debía hacer a continuación –Hay que despertar a todos- dijo levantándose para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su amiga dormitando para despertarla –Phoebe, hay que despertar a todos-

-Despertando- dijo la pelinegra, para después levantarse y ayudar al par de rubios a despertar a los demás.

-¿Qué planea?- pregunto Gerald una vez que Arnold lo desperté.

-No lo se-

-¡Espero que tengas una buena razón para despertarnos a estas horas de la noche!- le espeto Rhonda con las manos en la cintura de manera indignada.

-Claro que tengo una buena razón, tenemos que mover el avión- le contesto la rubia de manera seria.

-¿Qué? Tienes que estar bromeando- le dijo Arnold.

-No lo estoy- le dijo Helga de manera fría.

-Helga, hace unos minutos estabas deprimida, la depresión a dañado tu juicio no creo que debamos…- comenzó a objetar Gerald hasta que Helga lo interrumpió.

-Mi deprimido y dañado juicio es mejor que el tuyo, así que será mejor que ayudes a mover esta cosa-

Después de haber dicho esto, la rubia tomo una linterna de su mochila, la encendió y salto avión abajo por la entrada, una vez abajo alumbro al piso.

-Hay algo abajo…- susurro la rubia para si.

Luego de haberse cerciorado que había algo abajo, junto con sus compañeros intento mover el avión, pero fue en vano, era demasiado pesado; al ver la dificultad de la situación, Phoebe se las ingenio para crear una polea con cuerdas y algunos fierros del interior del avión, y así con ayuda de la polea lograron mover el avión unos cuantos centímetros y lo que había debajo eran escombros repletos de cenizas, no había nada, prácticamente estaba vacío, desierto. De nuevo, era un callejón sin salida.

* * *

><p>Se que el capitulo esta corto, y les pido una disculpa, el que sigue va a estar mas largo y mucho mejor, se los prometo, ya lo estoy escribiendo.<p>

**Freya-X:** ya sabia yo que alguien se preguntaría todo eso; la verdad es que mi plan era hacer que Arnold se diera cuenta de todas estas cosas pero, me resulto muy complicado, no es por hacerlo menos pero, admitámoslo, Arnold puede ser muy lindo pero el personaje en si es bastante aburrido; el porque Helga sabe todas estás cosas lo voy a explicar pero mas adelante. Esto esta mas centrado en Helga porque es un personaje con el que me identifico mucho y con el cual no necesito tanto esfuerzo para mantener su esencia, también esta hecho de esta manera para atenerme a los planes de Craig, me resultaba mas fácil hacerlo con Helga como "principal" ya que con Arnold seria muy complicado ya que si pones atención te darás cuenta de que si lo hubiera puesto con Arnold en lugar de Helga se hubiera perdido la esencia ya que no va con la naturalidad de Arnold, también tome en cuenta que la película seria algo así como el indicio para la serie "los Patakis"; un proyecto que Craig tenía pensado pero nunca se llevo a cabo, la serie tomaba a Helga como principal ya que Arnold decide permanecer con sus padres en San Lorenzo. Aunque este final nunca fue oficialmente aceptado por lo que nunca se supo si ese era en realidad el final por el que Craig se decidió para la película o si era un final alternativo o algo que sucedía aparte solo para poder dar pie a la serie "los Patakis". Por lo que el final y la decisión de si Arnold permanece en San Lorenzo o no va a recaer en mi. También intente hacer a Arnold más participativo en cuanto a diálogos, pero muchos de los diálogos no son de su naturalidad, y si lo hubiera hecho de manera que Arnold tuviera más participación la historia no tendría tanta dinámica. Aunque si lo deseas puedo hacer que la participación de Arnold sea mayor, o por lo menos puedo intentarlo. Otra cosa que hay que tomar en cuenta es que, aquí Helga esta haciendo lo mismo que en la serie, en capítulos como "bicicletas, autobuses y subterráneos, el loro de Helga, el relicario de Helga, la navidad de Arnold", etc… lo esta ayudando, solo que normalmente lo hace en secreto, aquí lo esta haciendo en primer plano.


	14. Chapter 14

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14: <strong>Bajo el colchón.<strong>

Después de que el intento de Helga, en mover el avión para encontrar "algo importante" fallara, su esperanza y la de todos los demás se había vuelto a derrumbar, sin mencionar que los nervios de Guillermo se acrecentaban a cada intento fallido de la rubia, claro que lo de Guillermo se debía a diferentes razones.

-Parece que tu "juicio" si esta lo suficientemente dañado- dijo Gerald de manera retadora hacia la rubia –Aquí no hay nada-

-Helga, ¿no crees que sea tiempo de que dejes que alguien mas nos guíe?- le pregunto Lorenzo de manera cautelosa, ya que aunque le causaba molestia admitirlo, Gerald y el resto tenían razón, Helga, en cierto modo, estaba empeorando las cosas; por ahora, no era de gran ayuda.

-Tienen razón…- respondió la rubia en forma distante, algo que sorprendió a todos, lo normal hubiera sido que la rubia reaccionara de manera ofensiva, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando se hacia hincapié en su falta de astucia, por llamarlo de alguna manera –Lo único que he logrado es empeorar las cosas- decía la rubia mientras recorría a sus compañeros con la mirada –Quien quiera tomar el liderazgo, puede hacerlo, le entregare el mapa con todo gusto- dijo la rubia de manera retadora; Helga sabia perfectamente que nadie se arriesgaría tanto como para querer tomar la responsabilidad de mantener con vida a 12 personas, era demasiado el riesgo, por no mencionar la presión; y tal y como Helga lo había previsto, nadie hizo ademán alguno de querer tomar el liderazgo, ni siquiera Guillermo –Ya veo…-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba el diario -¿Qué esperan? ¿Quién quiere ser responsable de nuestra seguridad?- pregunto de nuevo la rubia de manera retadora, esta vez abriendo el diario en la pagina correspondiente al mapa para después mostrársela a sus compañeros –Quien quiera es libre de acercarse y tomarlo, prometo no romperle el brazo al valiente que lo intente- dijo con una sonrisa repleta de ironía dibujada en su rostro -¿Nadie? Entonces supongo que…- dijo la rubia dispuesta a "retomar" su liderazgo, uno que en realidad nunca perdió, pero su amiga la interrumpió abruptamente.

-¡Helga! ¡Dame eso!- dijo Phoebe retirándole el diario a la rubia de manera insolente, lo cual sorprendió a muchos de sus compañeros –Lorenzo, creo haberte visto cargar una brújula, ¿serias tan amable de prestármela por un momento?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras miraba minuciosamente el mapa; Lorenzo asintió y sin decir palabra se dirigió a su mochila y saco una pequeña brújula plateada del bolsillo de esta, y mientras retornaba para encontrarse con sus compañeros, Phoebe se disculpaba de manera discreta con su rubia amiga, por haber sido tan grosera.

-Toma- dijo Lorenzo estirando su mano en dirección a Phoebe para que esta tomara el pequeño objeto.

-Gracias, Lorenzo- le dijo la oriental con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el objeto.

Phoebe, una vez con diario y brújula en mano, se recargo en una roca cercana y comenzó a observar ambos objetos minuciosamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Gerald.

-Helga se equivoco- dijo la pelinegra, aun observando ambos objetos con atención.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la rubia incrédula.

-No te molestes, Helga, no es tan grave- le dijo la oriental con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué no es tan grave? ¿Qué no es tan grave? ¡Acabas de decir que me equivoque! Phoebe, por si no lo sabes, prácticamente nuestra misión es contra reloj, dar una vuelta equivocada en esta maldita selva puede costarnos la vida, ¿y dices que "no es tan grave"?- dijo la rubia exaltada.

-Helga, errar es humano- le dijo Arnold de manera apacible.

-Y por si no te habías dado cuenta, tú eres ¡humana!- le grito una Rhonda exaltada.

-Eso es algo difícil de creer- dijo Harold de manera burlona, secundado por las risas de sus fieles seguidores, Sid y Stinky.

-Además, no es tan grave, de verdad, solo fue un pequeño error de calculo- dijo la pelinegra devolviendo su mirada hacia el mapa.

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunto Helga.

-Interpretaste de manera correcta la latitud, pero no la longitud; los mapas están hechos a escalas, Helga, cada uno tiene su propia escala-

-Deja las palabras raras y cosas científicas y ve al grano, Phoebs- le interrumpió la rubia.

-El lugar que estamos buscando no esta aquí, esta…- dijo la pelinegra mientras dirigía una mirada minuciosa al mapa y a la brújula –A 10km al sudoeste- dijo la pelinegra finalmente levantando la mirada y señalando la dirección correcta.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿estamos salvados?- pregunto Rhonda.

-Si, Rhonda, saldrás viva de aquí- le dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa, a lo que todos comenzaron a victorearla ya que les había devuelto la esperanza después de haberse creído perdidos y que al transcurrir el tiempo morirían hambrientos; ante tanta felicidad, Gerald se dejo llevar y se abalanzo a ella, para rodearla con sus brazos, y mientras la abrazaba le daba las gracias, ante este gesto un pequeño tono rojizo se presento en las mejillas de Phoebe.

-Si, Gerald, ya todos sabemos que quieres mucho a Phoebe, haznos un favor y libérala para que podamos terminar lo mas pronto con esta tontería- dijo la rubia, ante esto el moreno soltó a la pequeña pelinegra y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la afirmación de Helga sobre sus sentimientos por Phoebe.

Después de que Helga, arruinara una ocasión perfecta entre Gerald y Phoebe, todos tomaron sus maletas y con gran alivio por dentro, se dispusieron a seguir a Phoebe en la dirección que esta les indicara. Así, todo el grupo camino tras Phoebe, 10km por el interior de la selva hasta que divisaron una especie de cabaña; en cuanto la vio desde lejos, Arnold sintió como se le congelaba la sangre y detuvo su andar en un congelamiento total.

-¿Estas bien, Arnie?- le pregunto Gerald.

-S…si, no te preocupes- dijo el rubio recobrando la calidez en sus venas y reanudando su caminata.

Una vez que llegaron frente a la casa, se dispusieron a entrar lenta y cuidadosamente.

En el suelo habían hojas que habían caído de los árboles cercanos, un rayo de luz entraba por un agujero en el techo, el cual estaba bastante dañado, en uno de los extremos había una cama en muy mal estado, sobra decir que toda la casa era un completo caos.

-Llegamos. Phoebe, lo lograste, esto era a lo que me refería- decía la rubia victoreando a su mejor amiga mientras recorría el lugar con una mirada curiosa, pero su mirada se detuvo en cuanto se encontró con un Arnold estupefacto, y aprovechando que sus compañeros estaban lo suficientemente distraídos curioseando en el interior de la casa, la rubia se acerco al cabeza de balón -¿Estas bien?- le pregunto de la manera mas amable que pudo –Arnold…- le llamo la rubia -¡Oye, Arnold! ¡Te estoy hablando, cabezón!- le dijo la rubia mientras le daba un zape bastante ligero, pero con la capacidad de hacer al rubio recobrar el sentido.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunto Arnold, una vez liberado de su trance.

-¿Estas bien?- le volvió a preguntar Helga, solo que esta vez sin tanta amabilidad.

-He estado mejor- le respondió Arnold con una mirada triste –Helga, no… quisiera permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, no es grato para mi… ¿podrías buscar lo que necesitas, para poder irnos de aquí?- le pregunto el rubio bajando la mirada tristemente, para después recorrer el interior del lugar con esta misma.

-De verdad ¿quieres que nos vayamos de aquí así sin más? Supuse que encontrar este lugar significaría algo para ti, ¿no quieres inspeccionarlo primero?- le pregunto la rubia de manera "comprensiva".

-Helga, estar aquí…donde alguna vez estuvieron mis padres es… me hace sentir extraño, es… un poco incomodo, no es la manera en la que quiero aprender mas de ellos, además aunque encontrara algo que me dijera… como eran, ¿de que servirá? Eso no cambiara nada- dijo el rubio con un dejo de tristeza.

-¡Como quieras!- le espeto la rubia de manera molesta -¿De que sirve vivir sin curiosidad?- se preguntaba Helga a si misma mientras se alejaba de Arnold.

-Arnold, no la escuches- dijo Gerald acercándose a Arnold; después de que Helga se alejara, Gerald noto los bajos ánimos que inundaban a su amigo, y creyendo que se su mal estado se debía a algo dicho por la rubia le había hecho aquel comentario –Amigo, debes aprender a ignorarla, te hace daño hablar con ella-

-Tú tranquilo, Gerald, Helga no me ha dicho nada malo-

-Entonces, ¿a que se debe tanta tristeza?- le pregunto Gerald, pero Arnold no contesto –Es por tus padres, ¿verdad?-

-Si- contesto un Arnold decaído.

-Tu tranquilo, viejo, los vamos a encontrar-

* * *

><p>Durante varios minutos los niños estuvieron curioseando en el interior de la casa, mientras que Helga buscaba algo de utilidad y Arnold solo observaba todo con un dejo de desdicha.<p>

En uno de los episodios de curiosidad de Eugene, este había tomado una de las sillas del interior de la casa, la que se encontraba en el mejor estado, aparentemente, y la coloco a lado de la cama, ya que su plan era subir en la silla y tomar un insecto que Nadine había visto y se había empeñado en obtener, pero en el momento en que Eugene subió a la silla para tomar al insecto del techo, el asiento de la silla se volvió añicos causando la caída del pelirrojo, la cual logro levantar una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

-Pero, ¿Qué rayos…?- pregunto una Helga molesta, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia Eugene.

-Tranquila, Helga, estoy bien- dijo Eugene con una sonrisa, creyendo que la rubia se dirigía a el.

-¡No tú!- le grito la rubia mientras se acercaba a la cama y se hincaba a lado de esta.

En cuanto Eugene había caído llamando la atención de todos, el campo de visibilidad de la rubia pudo notar que había algo en la cama, más precisamente debajo del colchón, ya que algo se asomaba tenuemente entre este y la base de la cama.

Una vez hincada a uno de los laterales de la cama, intento elevar el colchón, pero fue difícil ya que después de tantos años de abandono y mugre acumulada, el colchón estaba estancado en la cabecera, pero una vez que lo logro, pudo notar una hoja de papel sobre la base y la tomo rápidamente, para después dejar caer el colchón haciendo un ruido sordo, logrando esparcir polvo a todo alrededor.

-¡Que asco! ¡Esta todo cochino ese papel!- grito Rhonda con asco señalando el papel que recientemente la rubia había tomado.

-¿Qué esperabas después de tantos años de suciedad y humedad acumulada?- le pregunto Helga de manera irónica.

Con el paso de los años, el papel había tomado un tono amarillento y estaba muy arrugado; en cuanto Helga intento abrirlo tuvo que hacerlo con mucho cuidado, ya que al estar tanto tiempo doblado el papel había pegado sus extremidades, aunque de una manera muy leve; el papel estaba bastante delicado, cualquier movimiento brusco podría causar la perdida total de información.

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo en este capitulo, espero les haya gustado y perdónenme si me tarde un poco en escribir, pero estuve en exámenes finales y luego la graduación y ya saben… todas esas cosas que me mantienen ocupadas y que no me dejan escribir.<p>

**isabelita emoxxa**Ay no, a Mora no la puedo ignorar, y me alegra que no haya faltado. Las quiero mucho y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que va con todo mi cariño para ustedes dos.

**Letifiesta** gracias por tus comentarios.

**Aurora343**No soy cruel, aquí esta el capitulo. =D

**Freya-x** Se perfectamente que Arnold es muy humano, pero no es una persona muy expresiva, además de que había guardado su reacción para este capitulo; también, tengo entendido que la verdadera intención de Arnold era encontrarlos vivos, así que no creo que el pensara que han muerto en el avión, en cierto modo el ya sabia a lo que se atenía. P.D. gracias por leerme.

**Chris **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

A todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y si me han agregado a favoritos también se los agradezco. Y a los que no comentan también les doy las gracias, pronto estaré aquí con el próximo capitulo, intentare ser lo mas rápida posible.


	15. Chapter 15

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

Bueno como ya dije en mi otra historia me tarde en actualizar porque mi computadora no quiere funcionar, y estoy usando la del trabajo de mi mama, ya me dijo que me la va a prestar un rato todos los días, así que espero poder actualizar pronto y no dejarlos a la deriva como sucedió ahora. Espero que este capítulo les guste y que me tengan un poco de paciencia.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15:<strong> Secuestro masivo.<strong>

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto un ansioso Harold a Helga por detrás.

-Y bien, ¿Qué?- le pregunto esta distraída.

-¿QUÉ DICE EL PAPELITO ESE?- le grito el niño.

-Nada, solo que lo que estamos buscando está todavía muy lejos de aquí- dijo Helga sin darle mucha importancia.

-Perfecto, tendré que caminar más- exclamo Rhonda.

-Sí, mucho más y será mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo la rubia levantándose del suelo –no me siento cómoda en este lugar- dijo serenamente mirando a Arnold, quien se sorprendió de que la rubia no hiciera burla de sus sentimientos como suele hacer normalmente, si no que en esta ocasión solo hizo lo que el rubio le pidió.

Y así lo hicieron, dejaron la cabaña y comenzaron a caminar, después de un rato de haber caminado; con tanto cansancio y frustración acumulada, Rhonda y sus maravillosos comentarios no se pudieron hacer esperar.

-y, ¿estas segura de que es por aquí?- pregunto Rhonda mientras miraba a su alrededor con desprecio, ya que estaban pasando por un lugar muy denso de aquella selva, había plantas e insectos por todos lados.

-Sí, Rhonda, estoy segura- contesto Helga rodando los ojos.

-Más te vale, porque no quiero perderme en esta cochina selva- grito Harold por detrás.

-¡Escúchame bien bola de manteca con patas! Si no te callas te perderé en la selva intencionalmente, ¿oíste? Y te juro, Harold, te juro que no te van a poder encontrar- le dijo la rubia acercándose a él y sujetándolo por la playera fuertemente.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!- se escuchó gritar.

-¿y ahora qué?- pregunto Helga soltando a Harold y girándose para ver que sucedía, y lo que vio fue Eugene adentrado hacia uno de los lados de la selva, con el cuerpo hundido hasta la cintura en arena movediza -¡Lo que nos faltaba! ¡Eres tan torpe!- le recrimino Helga.

-En vez de regañarlo y quedarnos viéndolo deberíamos de sacarlo de ahí- le dijo Phoebe.

-Sí, claro, sáquenlo- dijo Helga para después alejarse del lugar unos cuantos metros.

Mientras tanto los niños tomaron un gran palo y con ayuda este intentaron sacar a Eugene de la arena, y lo lograron.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Arnold.

-Estoy bien- le respondió Eugene con una sonrisa –aunque un poco sucio- dijo luego mirando su ropa llena de lodo.

-¡Ay no! ¡Qué horror!- grito Rhonda.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaron todos nerviosos.

-¡Me rompí una uña!- se quejó Rhonda tomando su dedo para observar mejor su uña "lastimada".

-¡Vaya problema!- le dijo Gerald de manera sarcástica y todos rieron y se reunieron con Helga dejando a una Rhonda muy molesta, que los siguió pocos segundos después.

Después del pequeño incidente, los niños y Guillermo siguieron caminando por la selva, Nadine iba fascinada al poder observar a tantos insectos diversos durante el trayecto, a decir verdad era la única que iba caminando por la selva con una sonrisa en su rostro, los demás iban incomodos, aunque cada uno por distintas razones, por un lado Helga iba bastante concentrada y comparando cada paso que daba con el mapa prácticamente, ya que no quería volver a cometer ningún error, y antes de cambiar de dirección le enseñaba el mapa a Phoebe discretamente y le pedía su opinión; por otro lado Arnold no dejaba de darle vueltas a Helga en su cabeza, ya que el que por primera vez le hubiera hecho un favor, (primera vez hasta donde él sabe) sin pedirle nada a cambio y estando en sus cinco sentidos, le hizo preguntarse si lo que Helga le había dicho en la azotea de Industrias Futuro aquel día tenía algo de cierto.

Mientras caminaban se escuchaban ruidos extraños, por lo que los niños levantaron un poco la mirada, y por entre los arboles lograron ver un volcán del que salía un humo de color café oscuro.

"esto no me gusta nada…" pensó Helga para sí mientras intercalaba la vista entre el mapa y el volcán, en eso unos gritos interrumpieron su concentración y Helga detuvo su caminata en seco y dejo su mirada petrificada hacia la dirección en la que provenían los gritos.

-Acamparemos aquí- dijo Helga, y se giró para dejar su mochila en el suelo.

-¿Aquí? Pero, Helga, todavía es de día, podemos avanzar más, tú lo dijiste hay que aprovechar el tiempo- le dijo Gerald.

-Además, ¿no dijiste que no se podía acampar en cualquier lado, que se necesitaba tomar ciertas medidas de precaución?- le pregunto Arnold.

-Pues… olviden eso que dije, hoy haremos una excepción, no podemos avanzar más por ahora- contesto Helga distraídamente mientras se hincaba junto a su mochila y fingía guardar el mapa que había encontrado en la casa de los padres Arnold, pero en realidad se lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos que traía en la ropa.

-Pero…- Arnold estaba a punto de objetar, pero Helga lo interrumpió serenamente.

-No quiero escuchar pero alguno, de ninguno de ustedes- les dijo en un tono de voz moderado, y no gritando como hacia normalmente cuando estaba bajo presión o alguien se atrevía a llevarle la contraria –será mejor que se acomoden y hagan lo que tengan que hacer para pasar una noche cómoda- dijo Helga levantándose del suelo, y después comenzó a caminar en dirección al volcán.

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Arnold.

-Voy… por un poco de yesca para encender la fogata, ustedes quédense aquí, y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a poner un pie fuera del perímetro de 2 metros que nos rodea, ¿entendido?- les recrimino la rubia, girándose para poder ver a sus acompañantes –si alguien se mueve siéntete en la libertad de disparar, Phoebe- dijo la rubia para después continuar caminando en camino al volcán.

Helga creía que iba sola, pero alguien la seguía por detrás, nadie en su sano juicio hubiera permitido que Helga caminara sola por la selva, podría perderse o peor podría perderlos a ellos.

* * *

><p>Mientras más se acercaban a los pies del volcán, más fuerte se escuchaban los gritos y varios sonidos que asemejaban a los de una demolición, y no era para menos; desde su escondite, detrás de unos arbustos Helga pudo ver a un grupo de hombres de tez apiñonada, que movían piedras al pie del volcán, y excavaban con ayuda de máquinas y taladros, era toda una excavación en proceso.<p>

-¡DENSE PRISA! Debemos encontrarlo hoy mismo- se escuchó gritar a una voz grave, que pertenecía a un hombre robusto de tez apiñonada, que al parecer era quien daba las órdenes.

-¿Encontrar que?- se preguntó Helga a sí misma en un susurro, y luego de pensarlo un rato, metió la mano en sus bolsillos y saco el mapa, y lo que descubrió no le gusto para nada –No nos dejaran acercarnos…-

-Y, ¿Por qué querríamos nosotros acercarnos a ese lugar?- le pregunto una voz detrás de ella, lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara y su corazón se acelerara.

-¡Óyeme, tu, cerebro de mosca! ¿Quién te dio permiso de seguirme? ¿No dije claramente que todos debían quedarse allá atrás?-

-Sí, si lo dijiste, pero a mí me pareció más una sugerencia que una orden- le contesto Arnold con una sonrisa sincera.

Helga solo rodo los ojos y se levantó para empezar a caminar en dirección al "campamento".

-¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Arnold para después levantarse y correr para poder llegar a lado de Helga y entablar una conversación.

-De regreso a casa- le contesto Helga.

-¿A casa? Helga, este no es el mejor momento para que hagas bromas pesadas- la recrimino Arnold.

-No es una broma, tonto. De verdad me voy a casa, esto ya no tiene sentido-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Arnold incrédulo -¡Helga!- le llamo Arnold mientras la tomaba por el brazo, impidiéndole a la chica que caminara más.

-Ellos ya saben dónde está el corazón, eso es lo que están buscando en ese lugar, solo querían que nosotros lo confirmáramos, aunque lo hubiésemos encontrado primero no nos habrían devuelto a mi hermana y nuestros profesores, y no les voy a dar la satisfacción de confirmarles sus sospechas, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es ir con las autoridades y que ellos se hagan cargo, y esta vez no cederé sin importarme lo que digas- dijo la rubia para después liberarse del agarre de su interlocutor bruscamente y caminar a paso rápido hasta llegar al campamento.

Pero los rubios no contaban con que un tercero estuviera escuchando su conversación, y esta persona no dejaría que los niños fueran con las autoridades…

-Jefe, necesitaremos tomar medidas drásticas- dijo el hombre que los había seguido por un radio.

* * *

><p>En cuanto los rubios llegaron al lugar en el que se suponían estaban sus compañeros, se quedaron congelados en su lugar al no ver a ninguno de sus acompañantes por el lugar.<p>

-¿Qué diablos sucedió en este lugar? ¿Dónde están todos esos cabezas de alcornoque?- pregunto Helga enfadada.

-Creo que…- comenzó a decir Arnold, pero en eso un par de hombres los tomaron por detrás tapándoles la boca y sujetándolos de los brazos.

Arnold y Helga no pudieron hacer más que sentir pánico, se podía ver el miedo en sus ojos.

-Tus acompañantes, o como tú los llamas "cabezas de alcornoque" no están aquí, pero no se preocupen pronto se reunirán con ellos- le dijo el hombre que la tenía sujeta a Helga en el oído.

Helga y Arnold se movían desmesuradamente tratando de liberarse del agarre de aquellos hombres pero no lo lograron, y para tranquilizar a la joven rubia, que estaba hecha una fiera, el hombre tomo un pañuelo y se lo puso de tal manera que le cubriera la boca y la nariz, al poco tiempo, la rubia cayó en un sueño profundo.

-Si no quieres correr la misma suerte, será mejor que tú también te calmes- le dijo a Arnold el otro hombre, por lo que Arnold prefirió no oponer resistencia por más tiempo.

Y así los rubios fueron trasladados en brazos hacia la densidad de la selva…

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado, perdonen si tiene algunas fallas es que como ando en la oficina de mi mama lo escribí un poco a las carreras jajaja pero creo que no quedo tan mal.<p>

Siu97 gracias, intento mantener la escencia de todos los personajes y Helga es la que menos trabajo me cuesta. Y sigo trabajando en amistad accidental.

letifiesta gracias por tu comentario.

Chris ya falta poco para que los encuentre, falta menos de lo que crees.

isabelita emoxxa no me molesta, no importa que se tarden, jajaja yo también estoy medio loca jajajaja aww extrañe a mora, espero y mejore su bronquitis, las quiero.


	16. Chapter 16

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16:<strong> El Escape.<strong>

-Está despertando...-escucho decir a una voz lejana, era muy tenue al llegar a sus oídos...

-¡Despertó!- escucho decir a otra voz, esta se escuchaba más cercana; comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, su mirada estaba decaída, con falta de nitidez, muy borrosa.

-Helga, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Phoebe con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-Yo siempre estoy bien... a veces mejor- respondió Helga con una voz que sonaba bastante apagada ante los oídos de sus acompañantes; apenas podía distinguir lo que estaba frente a ella, y su vista se volvía cada vez más nítida a cada segundo que pasaba. Una vez que su mirada llego a su nitidez habitual pudo distinguir a cada uno de sus compañeros a su alrededor, mirándola con una mezcla de preocupación, angustia y terror que se reflejaba a la perfección en cada par de ojos que la observaba. -¡Dejen de observarme! Es extrañamente incomodo...- pidió la rubia mientras intentaba sentarse sobre el espacio de tierra sobre el que se encontraba recostada.

-Solo queremos asegurarnos de que estés bien- le dijo Arnold con su monótona voz, a la vez que se acercaba a ella e intentaba ayudarla a levantarse con ayuda del soporte de su palma sobre la espalda de la rubia, pero esta, quien no gustaba demostrar su fragilidad y era muy orgullosa, no acepto la ayuda de Arnold y retiro su mano bruscamente.

-Yo puedo sola- le dijo fríamente, dirigiéndole una mirada del mismo calibre. Cuando finalmente logro erguirse, lo primero que vio ante sus ojos fue una reja de acero, de un color gris oscuro, miro a su alrededor discreta y solamente con la mirada, sin mover ningún órgano más que sus ojos, ciertamente no importaba hacia donde dirigiera su mirada, a donde fuese que mirara una reja, igual que la primera, se posaba frente a ella -Genial- dijo sarcástica para sus adentros, y se levantó por completo de la tierra de manera tambaleante hasta quedar de pie, sus amigos la miraron angustiados al ver la manera en que se tambaleaba la rubia, lo cual les hacía pensar que el efecto de la droga que le habían dado a oler para dormirla, todavía se encontraba activo, pero a Helga eso no le importó, camino hacia uno de los extremos de la reja, metió los dedos por entre los huecos que tenía esta e intento moverla, pero su intento fue en vano, a lo mucho la abra hecho sacudir unos milímetros, sus piernas y sus brazos se sentían débiles y le pesaban, y al hacer el esfuerzo de caminar y "jalonear" la reja, estos le habían comenzado a punzar de dolor, por lo que, rendida, recargo su peso casi totalmente sobre la reja, sin retirar sus manos del agarre que la tenían prensada.

-Helga, no estás bien del todo, la droga todavía tiene efecto sobre ti, deberías descansar- le dijo Arnold con cautela, ya que sabía a la perfección que no era del todo buena idea llevarle la contraria a Helga y menos mencionar de alguna manera su debilidad, fragilidad o cualquier otro sentimiento de escases que pudiera presenciar la rubia.

Helga solo volteo su cabeza para poderle dirigir una mirada tan fría que, si fuera humanamente posible, hubiera congelado la sangre que corría por las venas del rubio, cabe mencionar que para girarse y hacer ese gesto, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para luchar contra las punzadas de dolor, que ya le recorrían todo el cuerpo a esas alturas.

Helga intento responder fría y tajantemente al comentario de Arnold, como acostumbraba a hacer, pero el dolor no la dejo mencionar palabra... al sentirse tan débil, tuvo que rendirse ante el dolor y debilidad que sufría en cada uno de sus músculos, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Arnold tenia razón, debía descansar.

-Necesito... pensar en un plan factible que nos ayude a salir de aquí, y eso llevara algunos minutos...- dijo la rubia, tratando de justificarse para poder sentarse sobre la tierra con la espalda recargada en la reja sin sentirse avergonzada y sin tener que admitir su malestar.

El sentirse mejor le llevo más tiempo de lo que creyó que le tomaría, ya había llegado la noche y ella, junto con sus compañeros, se había quedado dormida. Arnold, era el único que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, estaba muy preocupado y se sentía impotente, creía que les sería muy difícil salir de esa situación.

En eso, dio las gracias por no poder dormir, ya que si no fuese así jamás habría podido presenciar la conversación que en esos momentos entablaba un grupo de hombres.

-Todavía no termina de prepáralo- comentaba uno.

-¿Qué? ¡Esa mujer lleva los últimos meses intentando preparar ese maldito antídoto!- respondió el otro muy molesto.

-Sigue insistiendo, en que si no la dejamos salir a conseguir lo que le falta, jamás podrá hacerlo, ¿no crees que deberías...?-

-Dejarla salir, ¡sí, claro! para que huya y no la volvamos a ver- le interrumpió sarcásticamente un hombre robusto que tenía una voz grave.

-No creo que fuera de ese modo...- comento una voz con matices graves, un hombre corpulento apareció de repente uniéndose al grupo de charlatanes, la luz de la Luna le daba un aspecto tétrico y bastante aterrador a su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tenemos a su hijo, ¿ven a ese chico cabezón de allá?- dijo el hombre señalando hacia el grupo de niños desde el cual se encontraba Arnold observando y escuchándolos atentamente -Es el hijo de Stella y Miles, aunque los dejáramos salir no se irían sin su tan añorado hijo- dijo el hombre burlonamente.

En ese momento Arnold se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando sobre sus padres quienes se encontraban en ese extraño y malvado campamento secuestrados, al igual que él y sus amigos.

Decidió esperar atento hasta que los hombres terminaran de hablar, poniéndoles una atención extraordinaria, ya que no quería perderse ni un solo detalle de la conversación, por si acaso en algún momento decían o hacían algo que le diera una pista sobre el paradero EXACTO de sus padres.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Helga se despertó temprano, antes que nadie más, levanto la cabeza y observo a su alrededor atentamente, en eso, un babuino, el mismo que había visto un par de veces antes, se acercó a ella por el otro lado de la reja. En ese momento a Helga se le ocurrió una idea bastante loca, muy al estilo de Curly; se acercó lo más que pudo al babuino, y por entre la reja le susurro algo al oído, el babuino hizo un ademan de haber entendido y salió rápidamente hacia el interior de la selva.<p>

-Debo haber enloquecido. Hable con un mono. ¡Deje nuestras vidas en manos de un babuino!- se dijo Helga exasperada.

Varios minutos después, los demás chicos se despertaron, y Arnold no se hizo esperar, se acercó a Gerald y le comenzó a contar todo lo que había escuchado la noche anterior, Gerald estaba fascinado y a la vez pensaba que su amigo había enloquecido por la idea tan descabellada que se le había ocurrido…

Varias horas después, en la tarde, alrededor de las 3:00 p.m., Helga se estaba empezando a preocupar ya que el babuino aun no regresaba con lo que le había pedido, estaba comenzando a pensar que pedirle algo tan importante a un primate había sido una PESIMA idea.

En ese momento, Guillermo y otros 2 hombres, se acercaron con charola en mano y abrieron la reja.

-Hora de comer, niñ…- el hombre no termino de hablar ya que, interrumpiéndolo abruptamente, un babuino salto a su cabeza y le había tapado los ojos con las manos, el hombre había entrado en pánico y había comenzado a gritar y correr mientras intentaba quitarse al babuino de encima, Helga ante esto solo pudo reír, al menos el mono no se había olvidado del todo de ella; de repente su sonrisa se tornó en una expresión de sorpresa, ya que de la nada, salieron un montón de animales desde la maleza, todos se sorprendieron al ver tal estampida conformada por todo tipo de primates.

-¡Vaya! Me sorprende lo bien que entendió el concepto de "distracción"- se dijo Helga sorprendida.

En ese momento Helga les grito a sus compañeros que había que aprovechar el momento y salir de ahí, y así lo hicieron, se agazaparon para poder salir del lugar sin salir lastimados por los primates.

-¡ESCAPAN!- grito le hombre al que el babuino atacaba en cuanto había podido retirar una de las palmas del primate de sus ojos, pero este le mordió la mano y el hombre se volvió a distraer.

Ante tal afirmación, los maleantes comenzaron a perseguir a los niños con navajas y pistolas en mano, algunos eran tacleados por los simios, pero otros lograban escapar de tal barullo.

La escena era increíblemente extraña ante los ojos de cualquier humano que fuese capaz de presenciarla.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme!- se oyó gritar a Eugene.

Helga y los niños, se giraron y vieron a Eugene levantado en el aire por Guillermo, que lo tenía sujeto, Helga no se lo pensó dos veces, tomo una piedra del tantas que había en el suelo, apunto y lanzo dando justo en la cabeza de Guillermo quien cayó al suelo.

-¡Estoy bien!- dijo Eugene, que había caído al piso junto con Guillermo.

-¡Bien por ti! Ahora, ¡levántate!- le grito Helga.

Eugene se levantó, y salió corriendo tras Helga y los demás.

-¡Esper…!- comenzó a gritar Guillermo desde el suelo, pero un babuino pequeño salto sobre su estómago, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones interrumpiéndolo y provocándole un desmayo.

Una vez que todo el grupo se encontró entre la maleza, observando de lejos la "batalla" entre los chimpancés y los maleantes. La escena era tan chusca que los niños no aguantaron más y comenzaron a reír, pero la risa de Helga se detuvo en cuanto entre sus compañeros no encontró a Arnold ni a Gerald…

-¿Dónde está el cabeza de balón?- dijo fingiendo enojo e indignación, pero se escuchaba más que nada preocupada.

-Gerald tampoco está…-dijo Phoebe igualmente preocupada.

-¡Ya lo note!- grito Helga.

-¿Crees que los hayan capturado?- pregunto Stinky distraídamente.

-Si es así tendremos que volver, ¿cierto?- pregunto Sid.

-¿tú que crees?- le pregunto Lorenzo seriamente a la rubia, que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-Creo… creo… que…- sus palabras se entrecortaban, se escuchaban temblorosas ante la idea de que hiciesen sido capturados, Helga no soportaba aquella idea –creo que si los capturaron ya no tiene caso, aunque volviéramos por ellos no sabríamos en donde los tienen, incluso… ¡ni siquiera sabemos si siguen vivos!- grito Helga, explotando finalmente –¿y si los atraparon y creyeron que eran demasiado bobos y decidieron mejor deshacerse de ellos? ¿Y si les cortaron la cabeza? ¿Puede que les hayan quemado los pies… o por aun, y si los aprisionaron, y los tienen amarrados con cuerdas y cadenas, con grilletes en los pies y encerrados en una mazmorra subterránea llena de ratas? ¡ODIO LAS RATAS!- grito Helga enfadada, preocupada y bastante triste, su voz sonaba bastante débil y temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero no era así, en realidad era por desesperación y miedo. **(N.A:** ya sabemos que Helga es una drama queen, jajá por eso le exagere tanto xD**).**

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Phoebe con cautela.

-¡NO LO SE! Solo sé que si están muertos, no me lo perdonare ¡NUNCA!- grito Helga muy enfadada, ya con ganas de llorar.

-No sabía que te importáramos tanto…-dijo suspicazmente una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡GERALD!- grito Phoebe muy contenta con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Hola, Phoebe- le saludo Gerald con un ademan de manos, pero Phoebe no se pudo contener y se lanzó directo a él para darle un abrazo rodeándolo por la cintura –También me da gusto verte- dijo Gerald entre pequeñas risas, devolviéndole el abrazo.

En ese momento Arnold comenzaba a asomarse por entre la maleza hasta que salió por completo quedando frente a sus amigos.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Helga exasperada, a lo que Arnold solo logro sorprenderse ya que lo había tomado desprevenido -¡No importa!- dijo la rubia sin dejarlo contestar –Hay que irnos de aquí… ¡Dejen de reírse!- dijo ferozmente al ver a sus compañeros quienes se estaban riendo ante las reacciones previas de Helga, en cuanto esta los fulmino con la mirada, sus risas se detuvieron en seco –Y ustedes dos…- dijo dirigiéndose a Arnold y a Gerald –si van a morir ¡háganlo! Si no, manténganse tranquilos- les grito exasperada.

Luego de haberles gritado algo con muy poco sentido, Helga se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente y con los puños cerrados pasando por entre sus compañeros, quienes solo rieron levemente, incluso Arnold esbozo una pequeña sonrisa; al no escuchar pasos a sus espaldas Helga se viro bruscamente.

-¿Qué esperan?- les pregunto incrédula.

-En serio, ¿no quieres saber porque nos retrasamos?- pregunto Gerald con Phoebe aun prensada por la cintura.

-Te escucho- le dijo Helga solemnemente con las manos en la cintura.

-Mira- le dijo Arnold mientras se agachaba, abría su mochila, y dentro de esta se encontraba un paquete abultado envuelto en una especia de papel de dudosa procedencia.

-Estoy mirando- dijo Helga retadoramente sin prestar mucha atención, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que era y dijo anonadada –es… ¿lo que creo que es?-

-Si- afirmo Gerald.

-¡Perfecto! Y, ¿esto en que nos va a ayudar?- pregunto irónica.

-Lo sabrás muy pronto…-dijo Arnold de manera misteriosa.

-De… acuerdo…- dijo Helga dudosa, era muy extraño escuchar a Arnold hablar de aquella forma.

* * *

><p>Perdón la tardanza, pero ya empecé con la prepa, y tengo clases extracurriculares y todo ese rollo que me quita tiempo, supongo que ya se dieron cuenta o por lo menos tienen una idea de que trae Arnold en las manos… la verdad espero poder actualizar más pronto, entre hoy y mañana actualizo mi otro fic y seguido de eso escribiré el siguiente capítulo de este, ¡se los prometo!<p>

Me di la oportunidad de viajarme un poco con lo del mono que los rescata y eso, jajaja la verdad creo que la historia ameritaba algo fuera de lo normal aunque no demasiado jajajaja


	17. Chapter 17

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17:<strong> Incentivos.<strong>

-Y bien… ¿Cuál es el plan, inepto?- pregunto Helga, una vez que había oscurecido y ella, Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe se encontraban frente a una pequeña fogata improvisada, mientras los demás dormían.

-Pues…- comenzó a decir Arnold, pero no pudo terminar ya que Gerald lo interrumpió bruscamente.

-¡Déjame ver eso!- dijo el moreno mientras jalaba el paquete de los brazos de Arnold.

-Gerald, ¡No! Se supone que nadie debe verlo- dijo Arnold retirando el paquete con brusquedad.

-Y, ¿Qué hay de la gente de ojos rojos?

-Verdes, Gerald, verdes- dijo Arnold rodando los ojos- y según el diario de mis padres, nadie más que ellos pueden verlo.

-¡Oh vamos, Arnold! Solo un vistazo- dijo Gerald haciendo otro intento por tomar el bulto.

-¡NO!- en cuanto Arnold se movió a un lado retirando el paquete del alcance de Gerald, este se le cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, junto con la caída el papel se resbalo ya que estaba mal sujetado, así que El Corazón quedo a la intemperie brillando con un color verde, era tan potente aquel destello en la oscuridad, que los chicos que dormían fueron despertados.

Todos se taparon los ojos, ya que la luz les lastimaba; pero en cuanto el destello ceso abrieron los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarse nuevamente a la oscuridad, cuando lograron ver de nuevo (dentro de lo posible), distinguieron una silueta humana que sostenía el bulto entre las manos, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo, detrás de esta silueta habían otras tres; la silueta que había tomado El Corazón se dio la vuelta y se adentró a la selva en cuanto las otras siluetas le abrieron paso.

-Creo que quieren que los sigamos…- dijo Gerald dudoso señalando la dirección en que las siluetas estaban desapareciendo, luego de que una de ellas les hiciera una señal, que, Gerald interpreto a la perfección.

Así, los chicos, llenos de nervios, siguieron aquellas misteriosas siluetas por el interior de la selva oscura, hasta que cruzaron unos densos arbustos y vieron una especie de aldea prehispánica, una de las siluetas les hizo un ademan indicándoles que esperaran en aquel lugar. Las cuatro siluetas se acercaron a una especia de templo (de color verde esmeralda), y entablaron conversación con otra persona, a la que le entregaron El Corazón, el grupo de personas entablaba conversación, pero en una especie de dialecto, por lo cual ninguno de los chicos entendía una sola palabra. Ya habían pasado algunos segundos y el hombre al que le habían entregado el bulto, le retiro el papel de modo que solo el pudiera ver lo que estaba envuelto, como si verificara el estado del paquete.

-Ya me harte….- dijo Helga, apenas habían pasado unos segundos pero para los chicos parecía que habían pasado HORAS -¡OIGAN USTEDES HALLA ARRIBA!- les grito Helga desde los pies del templo, los hombre solo giraron la cabeza hacia el piso y la miraron asombrados y curiosos –¡ESTAMOS CANSADOS, HAMBRIENTOS Y TENEMOS FRIO, Y DE REPENTE LLEGAN USTEDES A QUITARNOS ESA COSA POR LA QUE HEMOS PASADO TANTO…!-

-Helga…- le susurro Phoebe temerosa por detrás.

-Ahora no Phoebs. ¡Y LUEGO NOS DICEN QUE LOS SIGAMOS POR EN MEDIO DE LA SELVA Y CUANDO LLEGAMOS AQUÍ RESULTA QUE NO HABLAN NUESTRO IDIOMA! ¡SOLO LOS OIGO BALBUCEAR Y BALBUCEAR Y…!

-Guarda silencio, niña- le ordeno una voz a su izquierda; los niños giraron la cabeza sorprendidos, mientras que los hombres que se encontraban sobre el templo hacían una reverencia desde las alturas dirigida al recién llegado, quien vestía con ropas tejidas de color marrón oscuro, unas sandalias hechas de bejuco, y traía un palo sujeto en su mano derecha, el cual usaba para apoyar su peso.

-Y tú, ¿quién eres?- le preguntó Helga con las manos en la cintura de manera incrédula.

-Alguien que quiere que te calles, ¿sabes?, para ser tan pequeña tienes una boca demasiado grande- dijo el hombre acercándose a la rubia mientras los demás chicos reían por el comentario –Acompáñenme- les dijo el hombre para luego dirigirse a una cabaña seguido por los niños, quienes entraron luego de él.

-¡No puede ser!- grito Arnold para luego correr hacia una especie de mesa hecha con ramas para tomar una foto, la foto era de él junto con sus padres en el parque, cuando el apenas era un bebe.

-Son tus padres, ¿no es así?- le pregunto el hombre.

-Si…- contesto Arnold con tristeza -¿Cómo tiene usted esta foto?

-Cuando tus padres vinieron a ayudarnos por segunda vez, vivieron aquí, en nuestra aldea por un tiempo, hasta que La Sombra envió a sus hombres a robar El Corazón de nuestro templo; tus padres se enteraron de sus planes con anticipación y escondieron El Corazón donde no lo pudiesen encontrar con facilidad, para cuando los ladrones llegaron El Corazón ya no estaba, se enfadaron al darse cuenta de ello, y más aún, su enfado se incrementó cuando supieron que tus padres lo habían escondido, así que entraron a su cabaña y se los llevaron, no los hemos visto desde entonces; ellos se hospedaban aquí- se explicó el hombre.

Cuando este termino de hablar, Arnold volvió a dejar la foto en su sitio, y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, y encontró ropa y otras cosas que supuso pertenecían a sus padres.

-¿sabe? Habla español muy bien, para ser un nativo- le dijo Sid al hombre.

-Sí, tú también- contesto el hombre con indiferencia.

-Perdone usted, se… ¿señor?- dijo Helga dudosa, el hombre solo asintió –pero… necesitamos que nos devuelva la cosa esa verde brillosa que nos quitó.

-¿Esa…. ¡cosa, dices!- le dijo el hombre enfadado azotando el tronco en el piso de manera indignada – Esa "cosa", como tú le llamas pequeñuela, es lo que mantiene el balance de nuestra aldea, lo que nos mantiene vivos…

-Pues tendrán que morir por unas cuantas horas, ya que pienso llevarme su fuente de vida por un momento- dijo Helga con las manos en la cintura –después que rescatemos a mi hermana podrán volver a la vida- concluyo la rubia para después dirigirse a la salida de la cabaña.

-¡No te lo llevaras!- le grito el hombre bloqueándole el paso, posándose con los brazos extendidos entre ella y el umbral de la cabaña.

-Escúchame bien, tu… quien quiera que seas, tal vez aquí en la aldea se haga lo que tu gustes y mandes, note perfectamente el respeto y la reverencia que te hicieron aquellos hombres, pero tú no me gobiernas a mí, así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, ahora ¡déjame pasar!- le reto la rubia.

-Helga, tranquilízate- le apaciguo Arnold –podría…- Arnold no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que no solo el resplandor del Corazón había atraído a la gente de ojos verdes (así fue como lo tomaron la primera vez, los atrajo el resplandor jeje), sino que también a los trabajadores de La Sombra, ya que estos no se encontraban tan lejos.

Los maleantes los habían seguido por la selva, y en cuanto encontraron el momento "oportuno", salieron de su escondite y atacaron la aldea; el hombre y los niños escucharon los gritos prevenientes de los habitantes de la aldea venir desde fuera de la cabaña, cuando salieron a ver que ocurría solo miraron algunas casas incendiadas, a los secuaces de La Sombra saqueando la aldea con antorchas y machetes, era una escena atroz.

-Sera mejor que corran- les indico el hombre para después salir en auxilio de La Gente de Ojos Verdes.

-Ya escucharon- dijo Arnold, y seguido de los chicos salieron de la cabaña tratando de huir de aquella "guerra".

Cuando estuvieron a punto de escapar sanos y salvos, Helga los obligo a detenerse.

-¡Esperen! ¡El templo!- dijo Helga para después salir corriendo hacia el lugar mencionado previamente.

-¡Helga!- grito Phoebe para salir corriendo detrás de ella; luego de esto Arnold y Gerald corrieron detrás de sus amigas de igual manera que sus compañeros corrían velozmente pero huyendo del lugar.

Helga esquivaba nativos que corrían alarmados, y corrió entre las cabañas incendiadas hasta que llego a los pies del templo, y no se hizo esperar, comenzó a subir por los escalones lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llego a la cima entro por el umbral, y se adentró en este.

-Ay, no puede ser…- se dijo de mala gana, ya que por dentro del templo, todo este era color esmeralda, pero lo que le provoco esa expresión fue el hecho de que en la pared hubiesen varias pinturas y relieves que se parecían mucho al cabeza de balón; en el centro del templo había una especie de taburete, igualmente con la silueta del cabeza de balón tallada a detalle, y sobre este estaba el objeto que tanto buscaba, se acercó a él y lo tomo en sus manos blancas y frías –eres mío- se dijo sonriente.

-No por mucho- le dijo una voz grave por detrás, Helga se giró y vio a uno de los ayudantes de La Sombra apuntándole con un enorme machete y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Tienes razón. ¡ATRAPALO!- le grito Helga arrojándole, a la vez, El Corazón, o eso creyó el hombre, pero en realidad se lo había arrojado a Arnold quien apenas había subido al templo junto con Gerald y Phoebe, y se encontraban detrás del hombre -¡CORRE, TONTO!- le grito Helga exasperada al ver que Arnold, luego de haber atrapado El Corazón se había quedado pasmado.

-¿Qué ESPERAS ARNOLD? ¡MUEVETE!- le grito Gerald empujándolo; así Phoebe, Gerald y Arnold salieron del templo a prisa.

-Oh no, no se irán- dijo el hombre y los siguió a paso firme, una vez que cruzo el umbral del templo pudo observar como apenas el trio de niños se encontraba bajando las resbalosas y peligrosas escaleras, las cuales eran muy empinadas –Me parece que tienen algo que me pertenece- dijo el hombre mientras levantaba el machete apuntándole a Arnold al pecho dispuesto a atravesarlo si no le entregaba El Corazón.

-Yo creo que no- dijo Helga a la vez que le saltaba encima el hombre, haciendo que ambos cayeran por uno de los laterales del templo.

-¡HELGA!- gritaron Gerald, Phoebe y Arnold a coro, no podían creerlo; Phoebe no lo pensó dos veces y abandono a Arnold y a Gerald para ella bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus pies.

Para cuando Gerald y Arnold terminaron de bajar, los secuaces de La Sombra los habían rodeado, y tenían a Stinky, Harold, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine Y Lorenzo amarrados a unos cuantos metros junto a los nativos que habían capturado.

-Es mejor que nos entregues eso, si no quieres que tus amigos salgan lastimados…- dijo La Sombra luego de aparecer de entre los arbustos, señalando a un par de hombre robustos que tenían sujetas a Phoebe y Helga amenazando su cuello con un par de enormes cuchillos (Helga para su suerte, no había muerto en la caída, ya que ella cayó sobre el hombre, por lo que solo se lastimo levemente la espalda, el brazo y un tobillo).

-No lo escuches…- trato de articular Helga, pero el hombre la apretó tan fuerte que su aire se disipo impidiéndole articular palabra alguna.

-Haz lo que quieras, no nos importa- le reto Gerald, estúpidamente, debo admitir; La Sombra solo rio.

-Claro que no espero que esta chica te importe- le dijo a Arnold señalando a Helga- te ha molestado por años, según me han dicho…- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada frívola a los amigos del rubio que estaban amarrados –creí que después de que diera prácticamente su vida saltando de aquella altura, solo para ayudarte a salvar a tus padres, su vida valdría algo para ti… debo admitir… que tienes mucho valor, niñita- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Helga y tomándole la cara por la mandíbula, pero esta se retiró bruscamente y alcanzo a morderle la mano antes de que el hombre la retirara -¡Niña malcriada, te hace falta aprender buenos modales!- le grito el hombre furioso, mientras se sostenía la mano y se revisaba la marca de dientes que Helga le había dejado -¡SUJETENLA!- ordeno, y el hombre la apretó con más fuerza; La Sombra desenvaino su machete y se dispuso a cortarle el cuello a Helga de un solo movimiento, pero…

-¡ALTOOOOO!- grito Arnold, logrando que La Sombra se detuviera.

-¡Vaya…! Al parecer, su vida si vale algo para ti- dijo el hombre guardando su machete y acercándosele a Arnold y a Gerald, el hombre solo alternaba su mirada tan penetrante entre ambos ojos de ambos niños –pero que es eso que veo… conozco esa mirada…. Reconozco esa mirada…. ¿Amor…. Tal vez?- pregunto deteniendo su mirada en la de Gerald –y tu…. ¡quién lo diría!- exclamo el hombre para luego alejarse de ambos niños al momento que reía.

-¡Oye tú, ¿de qué te ríes?- le grito Arnold.

-Tranquilo enano, no le hare nada a tu amiguita, no la necesito, es toda tuya- cuando termino de decir esto, el hombre que sostenía a Helga la tomo de los hombros para luego arrojarla contra Arnold, quien logro apenas sostenerse cuando la rubia choco su cuerpo contra el suyo –Tu tampoco me sirves- y luego de esto, el otro hombre arrojo a Phoebe a los brazos de Gerald, quien la sujeto firmemente –No las necesito a ellas, tengo otros incentivos…- dijo el hombre sonriendo maliciosamente, y un trio de hombres trajeron a Stella, Miles, Simmons, Wartz y a Olga, amarrados juntos con una cuerda.

-¡MAMA, PAPA!-

* * *

><p>Buenas nuevas, ya tengo computadora otra vez jajajaja ya podre actualizar mas seguido :) Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, y perdónenme por la tardanza de verdad….<p>

Bueno, ya nada mas quedan como tres capítulos mas para el final.

Espero sus reviews.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, y por tenerme tanta paciencia, yo ya me hubiera mandado a freir espárragos jajaja.

Perdon x laz faltaz de orthojrafya xD


	18. Chapter 18

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18: UNTITLED<p>

-¿Arnold?- fue lo que articularon, confundidos, Stella y Miles en respuesta al grito de su hijo.

-¿Acaso no les dije?- pregunto La Sombra incrédulo a ambos adultos –debí olvidarlo- les contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto Arnold entre dientes a su opresor.

-Solo quiero que me entregues esa roca que tienes ahí, ¿sabes?, no es la gran cosa, ¿de qué podría servirle a un niño de 10 años? Si de verdad quieres a tus padres de vuelta contigo, solo entrégamela, solo eso pido.

Arnold se sumergió en sus pensamientos, era increíble, pero el rubio estaba considerando acceder a la petición del maleante.

-Te daré unos segundos para meditarlo- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa retorcida, y se alejó unos centímetros, para que el chico pudiese pensarlo mejor.

-Arnold… Oye Arnold… ¡OYE ZOPENCO!-le grito Helga lo suficiente para sacar a Arnold de su trance, pero no lo suficiente como para que los demás la escucharan; Arnold solo volvió a verla –Ya puedes soltarme- Arnold al darse cuenta que todavía tenía a Helga abrazada a él, se ruborizo un poco y la soltó lo más rápido que su aturdimiento se lo permitió –Gracias- le agradeció la rubia sarcástica mientras se sacudía el vestido.

Al notar que Arnold seguía considerando tal propuesta, Helga no se hizo esperar, y se acercó a Harold lentamente para no llamar demasiado la atención, una vez cerca de él, comenzó a susurrarle.

-Helga, estás loca- le dijo Lorenzo también susurrando, después de haberla escuchado hablarle a Harold.

-Eso es bueno. Si no fuera así, esto jamás funcionaria- respondió la rubia para después tenderle una navaja suiza a Harold, quine la tomo con dificultad, ya que tenia las manos amarradas.

En eso, Arnold, aun con la mirada perdida, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a estirar sus brazos con el corazón sujeto entre sus manos,, tendiéndoselo a La Sombra para que este lo tomara entre sus manos plenamente; Helga al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, no se hizo esperar y salto entre ambas personas, arrebatándole bruscamente el corazón a Arnold de las manos, y comenzó a correr.

-¡Cambio de planes, Harold!- le grito mientras pasaba por su lado.

Harold se apresuró y termino de cortar la cuerda lo mas rápido que pudo, liberando a sus compañeros, así corrió hacia los padres de Arnold y comenzó a cortar, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que los secuaces de La Sombra lo rodearan.

-¡Idiotas!- se dijo Helga, le parecía extremadamente estúpido que fueran a impedir la liberación de Stella y Miles en lugar de perseguirla a ella, ya que ella traía el corazón en las manos; así que corrió de nuevo, pero esta vez en dirección a Harold y lo secuaces que le rodeaban -¡Oigan, ¿no les interesa mas esto?- les pregunto por detrás, los hombres se giraron y al verla, gruñeron y fruncieron el ceño para después correr tras ella -¡Phoebe!- grito mientras corría, así Phoebe supo que esa era su señal, y corrió a lado de Stinky, Helga paso por a lado de ambos, golpeándolos y dejándolos caer al piso, y continuo sin ver a atrás; Arnold, al reaccionar, corrió tras Helga bastante preocupado.

Corrió, y corrió hasta que llego a un risco, y los hombres la tenían rodeada, y detrás de estos, estaba Arnold, observando temeroso a Helga al borde de aquella caída libre; Helga, solo tenia dos opciones, saltar y morir, o bien, entregar el corazón; Helga miro por encima de su hombro y después a los hombres frente a ella.

-No pienso morir por esta baratija, no vale la pena- dijo para después aventar el corazón, a manos de los hombres.

-Al parecer no eres tan valiente…- dijo La Sombra riéndose mientras tomaba el irregular paquete entre sus manos.

Así La Sombra y sus hombres se retiraron a lo lejos del selva, hasta que se perdieron de vista; Helga al perderlos en la oscuridad de la selva, dejo salir de golpe el aire de sus pulmones.

-¡Helga, ¿estas loca?- le pregunto Arnold exasperado mientras corría hacia ella, hasta que le dio alcance y la rodeo con sus brazos, que estaban tensos por la preocupación; hubiese sido la escena perfecta para Helga, si el peso de ambos no hubiese ocasionado que la tierra del risco se partiera dejándolos caer en una especie de agujero -¿Estas bien?- pregunto Arnold, sobándose la cabeza dentro del agujero.

-Eso creo…- dijo Helga algo aturdida.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, el hoyo no era lo suficientemente profundo para que no pudiesen ver la copa de los arboles desde su posición, pero si lo suficientemente profundo para que no pudiesen salir sin algún tipo de ayuda adicional.

-Creo que estamos varados aquí- se dijo Helga de mala gana cruzándose de piernas, pero cuando intento hacer lo mismo con sus brazos, uno de estos le ardió fuertemente -¡AUCH!- exclamo.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Arnold curioso y preocupado.

-Nada- dijo Helga tomando su brazo izquierdo con su otro brazo, y tratando de examinar su codo, pero solo logro dejar su tremenda herida a la vista de Arnold.

-¡¿Cómo que nada? Helga, estas sangrando- dijo Arnold, y sin pedir permiso, tomo el brazo de Helga y comenzó a revisarlo cuidadosamente, Helga solo se sorprendió, Helga intento retirar su brazo pero Arnold se lo impidió, ya que la apretó, evitando que se moviera, lo que ocasionó que la herida le doliera aun mas, y no pudo evitar quejarse -¡No te muevas! Por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso- dijo, para después romper un pedazo de su blusa, y amarrarlo cuidadosamente en el codo de la rubia para evitar el sangrado, Helga solo pudo sorprenderse aun mas –ya esta- dijo Arnold.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Helga sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, con los ojos fijos en la blusa que tenia amarrada al codo.

-Estabas lastimada, tenía que detener la hemorragia

-No, me refiero a… no tenias que romper tu blusa, no era necesario- dijo Helga dubitativa.

-Lo se, pero por una vez en mi vida quería hacer algo bueno por ti, sin que fuera necesario, o sin que fuera mi obligación, tu lo has hecho muchas veces- le dijo sonriente, Helga supo inmediatamente pensó que se refería al incidente en Industrias Futuro, y en lo que había pasado en la azotea, en esos momentos solo podía pensar en que de nada había servido que después de su confesión en la azotea lo negara, ya que de nueva cuenta se había dejado al descubierto, solo de pensarlo comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, y retiro su mirada de Arnold completamente –Helga…- la llamo Arnold, obligándola a mirarlo al tomar su mano con la suya, Helga no pudo pensar en nada mas, solo podía ver a Arnold acercándose a ella lentamente, comenzó a sentir la respiración pesada cuando Arnold rozo su mejilla con sus labios hasta llegar a su oreja -…gracias…- le susurro, y después alejo sus labios de su oreja para posarlos suavemente sobre los labios de la rubia; la mente de Helga se quedo totalmente en blanco, sus pulmones habían detenido inmediatamente su respiración de golpe, y justo cuando su cerebro reacciono e iba a corresponder aquel beso tan esperado…

-¡Helga, Arnold, ¿Dónde…? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Al escuchar la voz de Gerald sobre de ellos, Arnold se separo de Helga en un acto reflejo.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto Gerald pícaramente.

-Es que yo… ella… estaba… ¡se lastimo!- dijo levantando el brazo de Helga para que Gerald pudiese ver.

-Lo que tu digas Arnold, lo que tu digas…

-¡GERALD!- gritaron a lo lejos.

-¡Aquí estoy!- grito Gerald de vuelta.

Los demás miembros del grupo, junto con Stella, Miles, y Wartz, Simmons y Olga, llegaron junto a Gerald.

-¿los encontraste?- le pregunto Phoebe.

-Si, están aquí abajo- dijo Gerald señalando dentro del agujero.

Phoebe, Lorenzo y Olga se asomaron y sonrientes saludaron a sus amigos, para después gritarles que no tardarían en sacarlos de ahí, así sacaron una cuerda de la mochila para acampar de Lorenzo, la amarraron a un árbol, al más frondoso que encontraron, y la lanzaron dentro del hoyo, así Helga y Arnold escalaron hasta que lograron salir.

-¡ARNOLD!- gritaron Stella y Miles, cuando vieron salir a Arnold primero, corrieron hacia el y lo abrazaron como nunca, separándolo del resto del grupo.

-Helga, estaba muy preocupada por ti- dijo Phoebe para después ayudarla a subir y ponerse de pie ya en tierra firme.

-Todos estábamos muy preocupados- decía Sid.

-Te debemos una- decía Lorenzo.

-No se hubieran preocupado, no tenían porque- dijo Helga como si nada.

-Si, no tenían por qué preocuparse, en realidad no estaban perdidos, solo estaban muy ocupados…- dijo Gerald pícaramente.

En eso el grupo se disperso, mientras los niños iban a saludar y a conocer a los padres de Arnold, ya que este les llamaba a base de gritos y señas, así solo quedaron Gerald, Helga y Phoebe.

-¿"ocupados"?- pregunto Phoebe confundida.

-Si, cuando los encontré se estaban besando- dijo Gerald burlonamente mirando a Helga para después sonrientemente dirigirse a donde su mejor amigo.

-¡HELGA!- exclamo Phoebe al escuchar lo del beso.

-tranquila Phoebs

-¿Cómo que tranquila? ¿Lo volviste a besar?

-No, esta vez fue el- dijo Helga distraída, mirando hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, Phoebe solo pudo sorprenderse.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!- grito emocionada, Helga solo le chito, a lo que Phoebe se tapo la boca con las manos –y… ¿a que sabe el mantecado?

-¡PHOEBE!- grito Helga sorprendida por la rara indiscreción de su amiga.

-Lo siento…- dijo Phoebe bajando la mirada algo avergonzada.

-¿sabes? Es tan suave… se derrite en tu boca…- contesto Helga de manera irónica y traviesa, Phoebe soltó una risita, mientras Helga volvía su mirada hacia la hermosa escena ante sus ojos, de aquel rubio de ojos verdes con una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro.

* * *

><p>OOK! POR LA TARDANZA, pero ya estoy escribiendo el que sigue, de verdad ha estado muy difícil estos días, ahora con la prepa, las clases extracurriculares y ya empece a trabajar, espero les haya gustado y si no, ps díganme jajajaja yo creo que ya uno o dos capítulos mas y ya.<p>

GRACIAS MIL GRAAAAAAAACIIAAAAAAAAAAAS POR LA PACIENCIA DE VERDAD!

Hoy no voy a actualizar AA(Amistad Accidental) pero voy a subir, el digamos prologo de "LOS PATAKIS" espero y lo lean.

Por cierto ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Se que quedaron varias lagunillas sin respuesta, pero en el sguiente cap sabran ya mejor que es lo que paso...


	19. Chapter 19

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>: UNTITLED

Miles, Stella y Arnold, estuvieron platicando y riendo durante largo rato rodeado de los amigos de Arnold, a excepción de Phoebe y Helga; en un momento, Miles se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la rubia.

-¿Helga, cierto?- preguntó Miles, asegurándose de haber memorizado bien el nombre de la rubia.

-Si, y antes de que me reclame…- dijo Helga levantando una mano, pidiéndole a Miles que se callara, para después soltar un chiflido bastante agudo y potente -¡STINKY!- grito la rubia.

El aludido salió de entre la maleza, temeroso y nervioso, con una mochila colgada a su espalda.

-Ya puedes salir- le dijo Helga rodando los ojos; Stinky se acercó al par de rubios y a Phoebe cautelosamente, y una vez a su lado, Helga no se hizo esperar, lo tomo firmemente de los brazos y le dio la vuelta como si de una tortilla se tratase, abrió la mochila, y saco un paquete redondo envuelto en un papel café oscuro, que lucia bastante viejo y arrugado; Miles no pudo mas que abrir los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Es…?

Helga, asintió y le extendió el paquete, Miles lo tomo, y sonrió; Stella lo miro atónita desde lejos, y Arnold al darse cuenta siguió su mirada para también observar a las 4 personas que se encontraban rodeando aquel paquete.

-¿Qué tanto miran ustedes dos…?- pregunto Gerald, mientras se giraba, quedando igual de sorprendió que Stella y su hijo, y así los demás igualmente giraron su vista, hasta que todos estaban observando atónitos aquel paquete entre las manos de Miles.

Miles, le sonrió a la rubia, agradecido, pero su sonrisa se esfumo en cuanto el sonido de una rama crujiendo bajo los pies de alguien inundo el lugar, todos tenían una mirada nerviosa, deseaban, rezaban porque no fuera La Sombra de nuevo, y al parecer…. Alguien respondió a sus ruegos, porque de entre la maleza, salió el chaman que previamente había platicado con los niños en la aldea de la Gente de Ojos Verdes, seguido de un tumulto de habitantes de dicha tribu.

El hombre sonrió, y se acercó a Miles, quien sonriente le entrego el paquete.

-Mi querida niña rubia…- le dijo el chaman, esta vez dirigiéndose a Helga –Tal vez no sepas cuando guardar silencio, pero… esa es tu virtud, ¿no es así?- le dijo finalmente guiñándole un ojo, Helga solo sonrió –Estamos en deuda contigo- dijo el hombre haciendo una inclinación con su cabeza, como haciendo una reverencia para la rubia, pronto, la Gente de Ojos Verdes le siguió, imitando el gesto; Helga solo se sorprendió, no sabia como reaccionar ante tal situación; miro a su alrededor buscando alguna señal de que hacer y pudo divisar a su mejor amiga sonriéndole sutilmente, Helga le devolvió el gesto, y para cuando volteo su mirada, la Gente de Ojos Verdes ya se estaba desvaneciendo entre la maleza nuevamente.

-Papá…- dijo Arnold, aproximándose al cuarteto de chicos –Phoebe… Stinky, ¿podrían dejarnos solos? Necesito hablar con Helga.

Miles y Phoebe le sonrieron al par de rubios mientras se retiraban, Stinky solo se retiro sin darle mucha importancia.

-Todavía no entiendo como lo hiciste- dijo Arnold sonriendo.

-Muy fácil, igual que el truco del diario en la cascada; intercambie el paquete a último momento- dijo Helga, como si se tratara de una hazaña de todos los días, como si fuera tan normal y sencillo como cepillarse los dientes.

-Helga… mi… mi madre…

-No volverás con nosotros a Hillwood- dijo Helga sin mirarlo, arrebatándole las palabras de la boca, tratando de hacerlo mas sencillo para si misma; Arnold bajo la mirada, y así estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, sin mirarse, sin hablarse… hasta que Arnold levanto la vista de nuevo.

-Helga- la llamo, la rubia lo volteo a ver, y sus miradas se encontraron –lo que paso en el agujero… cuando te lastimaste… Helga, bueno…- Arnold titubeaba, no sabia como expresarse, no sabia como reaccionaria la rubia –el beso… quiero que sepas que fue en serio- Helga abrió sus ojos sorprendida, su respiración se detuvo, ¿había escuchado bien? –aquel beso me salió del alma, Helga, creo que… no, no creo, estoy seguro de que me gustas, y si tu me dices que sientes lo mismo yo… regresare a Hillwood contigo y con el grupo, porqu- Arnold se callo de golpe cuando Helga le extendió la mano, sosteniendo el trozo de tela azul que previamente había cubierto su herida en el codo, Arnold miro el pedazo de tela atónito, no sabia a que venia aquel gesto.

-Ten; tómalo- y antes de que Arnold reaccionara, Helga ya había tomado su mano y le había entregado el trozo de tela –Arnold, no regreses a Hillwood, no lo vale- le dijo Helga fríamente, una mirada y un tono tan fríos, que de haber podido, habrían congelado el alma del rubio ahí mismo –yo no lo valgo; Arnold estoy… tu y yo estamos más que consientes y sabemos perfectamente que yo si siento algo por ti- dijo Helga sin cambiar su tono ni un poco, se mantenía firme… helada…- el problema aquí es que tu lo único que sientes es agradecimiento

-Pero, Helga…

-¡Déjame terminar!- le espeto Helga, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo –Se que crees que en estos momentos sientes amor, pero no es así, es mero agradecimiento, y nada mas. Y ahora que lo pienso… creo… que lo que siento… o creí sentir hasta ahora por ti, es simplemente eso… agradecimiento… creo que en realidad nunca sentí amor por ti, solo confundí los sentimientos- dijo Helga riéndose de si misma –No desperdicies una oportunidad como esta, y quédate aquí.

Al terminar de decir esto, Arnold no hizo mas que bajar la mirada hasta el trozo de tela azul que tenia en su mano, para después apretarlo con fuerza, rodeándolo con su puño; volvió a mirar a Helga y asintió con la cabeza, para después alejarse… al verlo alejarse, Helga sintió que su corazón se rompía, sentía una impotencia y ganas de llorar que la rebasaban… pero no podía flaquear, no podía dejar que a estas alturas Arnold se diera cuenta de que aquellas palabras que había dejado salir de su boca fríamente, habían sido todas una mentira; una cruel mentira hacia si misma…

* * *

><p>Deben odiarme por haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo... la verdad no tengo excusa, mas que que he estado muy ocupada y que mi computadora se descompuso y no habia tenido dinero para comprar otra ¬¬' Este es casi el ultimo capitulo, y una vez mas Helga ha demostrado la fortaleza que tiene… dios ¡amo a esa rubia! Ok ya… les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, y debido a esto les acepto reclamos, escupitajos y todo lo que quieran en los comentarios [a excepción de insultos].<p>

**Loredanna**: muchas gracias, por tu coment, me hizo el dia ˆˆy ciertamente me gustaría ver algunos de los dibujos que mencionas

**Skhadi**: ¡no me latiguees! Y no soy cruel, es que me quede sin computadora xD espero el capitulo, que en realidad es una porquería… lo admito ¬¬' te haya minimo entretenido…

**Ana Shortman**: jeje gracias por tu coment, aunque no creo estar al nivel de Helga xD

A todos los demás, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por los coments, y por haber leído esta historia, y les pido una disculpa porque se, estoy mas que conciente de que este capitulo es una porquería, o por lo menos lo es comparado con el otro que tenia…. ¡estupida computadora, ¿Por qué te descompones?


	20. DISCULPA

¡UNA SUPER MEGA ARCHI-REQUETE CONTRA ENORME DISCULPA!

Sé que los tengo muy abandonados (por no decir decepcionados), no he actualizado ninguna de mis historias por un LARGO tiempo, pero estoy algo estancada con mis historias, me adelantaron dos años en la escuela después del examen de aptitudes y CI, ahora estoy en la universidad, y estoy empezando a hacer pequeños trabajos como traductora para ganar dinero :/ Estoy vuelta locaaaaaaa~ no he tenido tiempo libre (╥_╥) Espero retomar las historias pronto pero la presión escolar y laboral me están matandooooooo~ y como me adelantaron años de escuela estoy hecha un lio con mis nuevas materias y todo, la universidad es muy diferente a todos los anteriores niveles académicos, eso sin contar que estoy en clases extracurriculares (╥_╥) Se que no les importa pero espero puedan comprender mi situación. Acabo de terminar exámenes y ya estoy más aclimatada a mi nueva "rutina". Esta próxima semana no tengo clases, espero actualizar aunque sea un poco. Y espero poder publicar el ultimo capitulo de TJM porque muchos lo están esperando desde hace mucho. No me he olvidado de mis fieles lectores.

Y a mis seguidores de Amistad Accidental, les debo doble disculpa porque les prometí una actualización por semana por mas corta que fuera, pero la entrada a la universidad me llego de golpe, no me esperaba ser adelantada dos años, me agarraron de bajada y me cambio todo el plan. En cuanto me "aclimate" al 100% a mi nueva vida escolar, espero poder cumplir con esa actualización semanal.

Mis suscriptores en los Patakis, tengo la historia de los XV años de Helga bien puestos en mi cabeza, pero no se si seria raro empezar con eso debido a que en el prologo a penas están iniciando con la secundaria, díganme que opinan ¿empiezo con eso o con otra cosa?

Los quiero~ y espero puedan perdonar a esta despistada escritora (╥_╥)


	21. Chapter 21

_**TJM (The Jungle Movie)**_

**Disclaimers:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Bartlett.

**Capítulo 20**: UNTITLED

* * *

><p>Helga había visto al rubio alejarse y volver a reunirse con sus padres con la mirada triste, le partía el corazón saber que ella era la causa de esa tristeza. A pesar de lo que había dicho Helga, Arnold no estaba seguro de que decisión tomar; dejar a sus padres o a Helga le rompería el corazón.<p>

Por el otro lado, Helga quería irse, tomar el primer avión y alejarse de San Lorenzo y Arnold lo más pronto posible. Si permanecía cerca le seria difícil mantener aquella mentira.

Wartz les llamo y todos los niños junto con Miles y Stella, comenzaron a caminar para salir de la jungla de una vez por todas.

"Parece que no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente" le dijo Arnold a Helga mientras caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa.

"Deja de torturarte, Arnold"

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos. Pocas veces su abusiva favorita le llamaba por su nombre, normalmente lo hacia cuando estaba triste, o muy enojada. Increíblemente, Arnold esperaba que Helga todavía le dijera que no se quedara. Si ella se lo pedía, no se quedaría.

Durante los próximos 3 días de camino para salir de la Jungla, el grupo acampo. Y sorpresivamente Arnold no recibió ningún insulto por parte de la rubia, a decir verdad ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada y se estaba volviendo loco ante la indiferencia. Al tercer día, una vez que salieron de la Jungla, llegaron al viejo hotel donde se iban a hospedar los alumnos. El Director Wartz tuvo que hacer todo un papeleo, y varias llamadas para que no hubiera problemas en el hotel a causa del dinero que les hicieron perder. Mientras todos esperaban sentados en el lobby, y otros estaban comiendo en el restaurante. Helga se había separado de todos, se quito los zapatos, se sentó a la orilla de la alberca y metió los pies al agua, escondida de las miradas de los demás.

"Helga, sabes que me gustas, ¿verdad?" pregunto Arnold de repente, interrumpiendo la melancolía de la rubia. Justo la persona que quería evitar en estos momentos.

"Uh… si, claro" dijo Helga dubitativa sin siquiera voltear a verlo, no podría permanecer indiferente si lo miraba a la cara mientras decía esas cosas. Arnold al darse cuenta de esto, dio un gran y pesado suspiro.

"¿Sabes de que me di cuenta hoy?" pregunto Arnold mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se sentaba a lado de la rubia, "No me has llamado 'cabeza de balón' en los últimos tres días"

"_Cabeza de Balón_," dijo la rubia en un tono burlón con una pequeña sonrisa, "No es necesario llamarte así en frente de tus padres, me quiero ahorrar el numerito"

"Extraño que me llames con apodos"

"Pues acostúmbrate a ya no escucharlos, porque ya no estarás cerca para llamarte así"

"Lo estaría si me lo pidieras"

"Desafortunadamente para ti, no lo hare"

"¿Por qué no? Helga si me lo pidieras volvería a Hillwood con ustedes"

"¿Por qué, Arnold? ¿Por qué?"

"Me gustas"

"¡Exacto!" exclamo Helga, finalmente haciendo contacto visual con el rubio, "_Te gusto_. ¿Por qué renunciar a tanto si solo te gusto? Aunque dijera que si, lo mas que duraríamos juntos seria un mes. ¿De verdad estas dispuesto a renunciar a tus padres por algo que ni siquiera funcionaria?"

"Hemos sobrevivido a muchos años juntos"

"Si, pero como abusiva y presa"

"Yo diría que mas bien como algo mas que amigos, Helga"

"¿Algo mas que amigos?" pregunto Helga con una sonrisa incrédula en su rostro, "Nos odiamos, somos como agua y aceite. Solo porque te ayude a encontrar a tus padres no significa que debas quererme"

"A decir verdad, creo que siempre me gustaste. Solo que estaba en negación. Helga, no solo me gustas, me gustas-gustas. Te amo"

"No, no lo haces"

"Helga…"

"¡Dije que no! ¡Así que no lo repitas!"

Arnold se acercó un poco, y paso un brazo por la espalda de Helga, para abrazarla.

"Lo hago. En serio, Helga. Te amo"

"No es cierto. Además, yo te odio"

"No es cierto"

"Te odio por hacer de esta reunión un gran drama. ¿Es que no podemos quedarnos como compañeros de clase, o como amigos? ¿No es suficiente para ti?"

Arnold rodo los ojos, tomo a Helga por los hombros y la giro para hacer contacto visual.

"Te amo, Helga. Me di cuenta de ello un poco tarde, pero te amo, y me duele que me sigas diciendo que no lo hago, y que me alejes"

"Tengo que hacerlo"

"No, no tienes qué. Acéptalo. Déjame quererte" después de decir esto, Arnold hizo mas fuerte su agarre sobre los hombros de la rubia para que no se pudiese mover. Se acercó lentamente y junto sus labios con los de ella.

Helga al principio no reacciono y abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, pero después de unos segundos cerro los ojos, pero justo cuando iba a responder el beso, su cerebro reacciono y empujo a Arnold bruscamente rompiendo el beso.

"No puedo" dijo Helga mirando a Arnold para que fueran mas convincentes sus palabras, sabia que si se lo seguía diciendo sin verlo a la cara Arnold no le creería y seguiría insistiendo.

"Si puedes"

"¡NO PUEDO, ARNOLD! He sido lastimada tantas veces por personas que se suponen deben quererte por sobre todas las cosas que no puedo. Si _tu_ me lastimaras, no sé que haría… ¡Y no quiero averiguarlo!"

Arnold no sabía a que se refería la rubia exactamente. '¿Lastimada? ¿Por quien? ¿Quién la ha lastimado?' Eran las preguntas que se hacia Arnold en su mente. Pudo notar la genuina tristeza y dolor en la voz de la rubia, y sus palabras estaban llenas de decepción.

"Yo no voy a lastimarte"

"Claro… Eso no lo puedes saber a ciencia cierta"

"Claro que puedo. Solo… confía en mi"

"No"

"Helga, solo confía"

"No"

"Hel…"

"¡HE DICHO QUE NO!" grito Helga levantándose de su lugar a la orilla de la alberca, "Hazme caso y quédate aquí" dijo la rubia para después darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el restaurante, alejándose del rubio a cada paso.

"¿Qué pasa, Helga?" le pregunto Gerald quien se la cruzo en el camino, saludándola con un símbolo de 'paz' con su mano derecha.

"¡NO ME HABLES! ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!" dijo Helga extremadamente estresada.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" le pregunto Gerald a Arnold una vez que la rubia desapareció dentro del restaurante.

"Ninguno, Gerald. Ninguno"

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Arnold estuvo buscando a la rubia por todas partes, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Ya eran las 5 de la tarde y no la había visto en ningún momento, tampoco a Phoebe.<p>

"¿Gerald, has visto a Helga?"

"¡Claro! Es alta, rubia y le grita a todo el mundo"

Arnold solo rodo los ojos. Y se alejó para buscar a alguien que fuera de más ayuda…

"Rhonda, ¿has visto a Helga? La he buscado todo el día y no la encuentro por ningún lado"

"¿Es que no te dijeron?"

"¿Decirme qué?"

"Helga, Phoebe y su hermana Olga se regresaron en el primer avión de esta mañana a Hillwood" el rubio abrió los ojos y la boca en sorpresa, ¿de verdad Helga se había ido sin avisarle? ¿Tan poco le había importado su conversación de anoche? "Al parecer los Patakis tienen un problema con los localizadores, algo sobre un proveedor o no sé que. La verdad no preste atención"

"¿A que hora se fueron?"

"A las 9:30 salieron de aquí en un camión para irse al aeropuerto" contesto Rhonda, Arnold se enojo consigo mismo, se había quedado dormido hasta las 12 de ese día, si tan solo se hubiera despertado mas temprano… "No te despertamos porque Helga dijo que no era necesario, y que se había despedido de ti ayer en la noche. ¿De verdad no sabias?" pregunto la pelinegra genuinamente extrañada, Arnold solo negó con la cabeza, "¡Vaya…! Me pregunto porque nos abra mentido. Supongo que le importa poco si se despide de ti o no, después de todo ella te odia" dijo Rhonda encogiéndose de hombros para después alejarse de su amigo rubio.

"¡ARNOLD, VAMOS! ¡TE TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA!" le grito Harold al rubio agitando su mano en el aire desde el interior del restaurante.

"¿Una sorpresa?" preguntó Arnold una vez frente a su amigo.

"Si, te hemos organizado una fiesta" le comunico Sid.

"¿Una diesta?" en estos momentos lo que menos necesitaba el rubio era 'festejar', para él no había nada que destejar, la noche anterior se le había declarado a Helga y a esta poco le habían importado sus sentimientos y se había ido sin avisarle ni despedirse de él. No sabía si enojarse o romper a llorar. Helga se le había declarado antes, acaso ¿fue mentira? ¿En verdad lo odiaba? En estos momentos Arnold solo podía pensar que a Helga realmente no le importaba lo que pasara con él. Si Helga no lo quería cerca, entonces no tenia nada por lo que volver a Hillwood.

"Si, una fiesta de despedida" le dijo Stinky.

"Porque suponemos te quedaras aquí con tus padres, ¿o no, viejo?" le pregunto Gerald.

"Si… me quedare… no volveré a Hillwood con ustedes este año" dijo Arnold sin muchas ganas.

"¡Bien! ¡Entonces hay que festejar como se debe para dejarte con un lindo recuerdo!" dijo Rhonda sonriéndole.

"!PONGAN LA MUUUUSICAAAAA! ¡TODOS A BAILARRRRR!" grito Simmons efusivamente.

La música resonó en las bocinas del restaurante, el cual estaba adornado con un letrero en la pared que decía 'TE EXTRAÑAREMOS, ARNOLD'. Sus compañeros bailaban y comían, todo con una sonrisa, estaban conviviendo como nunca.

"¡Vamos, Arnold! ¡Baila conmigo!" le dijo Rhonda tomándolo de las muñecas y jalándolo a la pista, donde sus compañeros estaban bailando animadamente. Arnold se dejo arrastrar con una sonrisa, pequeña pero sincera. Había decidido ya no pensar en la rubia, y solo disfrutar del momento.

* * *

><p>Ahmmm…. Antes de que me reclamen. Si, sé que no es el final que muchos querían, pero el beso y la confesión lo compensan, ¿no?<p>

La verdad me atasque con el final de esta historia, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para dar un buen final y espero les guste. Aunque quiero que quede claro una cosa, esto tiene CONTINUACION. La continuación se llama LOS PATAKIS. Asi que espero se suscriban para que lean que pasa con Arnold, si vuelve o no, si Helga se enamora de alguien mas… Si Gerald y Phoebe finalmente se hacen una pareja. Y antes de que me digan cosas como "pero no actualizas", esa de LOS PATAKIS será actualizada regularmente, la de Amistad Accidental no porque estoy estancada con la trama, pero la de LOS PATAKIS la tengo bastante planeada, hasta tengo los XV de Helga planeados . Espero la lean, para que me odien menos xD

A todos muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia.

_Diana carolina_ si bueno… ella siempre ha sido abnegada xD Y lo seguirá siendo, excepto en LOS PATAKIS, se le quitara un poco eso…

_Jacklord_ si…. Eso es un gran error, el haberme centrado demasiado en Helga, es que con ella me cuesta menos trabajo mantener la 'esencia' del personaje, o no se, pero con ella como eje es mas sencillo para mi. Y perdona el final 'triste', aunque no lo considero así, en lo personal creo que es una muy buena pauta para lo que planeo para LOS PATAKIS xD Y tampoco deje a Arnold como baboso, y si lo hice no me di cuenta, de verdad no lo era, es solo que como dije con Helga me cuesta mucho menos mas trabajo… ¡PERDONAME!

_Alessa _es Kimba, de hecho. Kimba es un personaje que existe en las caricaturas japonesas, mejor conocidas como Anime xD

_Tsuki _perdóname por matarte con tanta espera, pero estuve enferma, en el hospital, ocupada con la escuela y pues todo eso que le impide a uno escribir. Pero ya esta el capitulo final, espero te animes a leer la continuación de esta historia en LOS PATAKIS.

_Mine_ De hecho me encanto tu comentario, creo en la crítica constructiva y te lo agradezco porque me hace ver mis errores. Como le he dicho a Jacklord, sé que Arnold no es así del todo. Es solo que con Helga me resulto mas fácil todo el asunto, a pesar de todo Arnold nunca ha sido mi personaje favorito y realmente no es tan complejo, por lo que es mas difícil seguir con la pauta marcada por Craig en la caricatura, la verdad intente en mis borradores hacerlo mas participativo y no encontraba la manera u.u

_MixelleStephany H.A_ perdóname por tanta espera, pero tuve varios obstáculos de motivos personales que me impedían actualizar, pero LOS PATAKIS ha sido retomada, y será actualizada regularmente de ahora en adelante ˆˆ

_Juli_ yo los inente o.o ¿Por qué? ¿apestan? O.o Y noooo, no termina aquí, continua en LOS PATAKIS

_Max_ ¡CLARO QUE TE AYUDO! Mandame un PM si todavía requieres me ayuda, había estado ocupada pero ya estoy mas libre, por lo menos los fines de semana o.o asi que espero poder ayudarte en lo que necesites ˆˆ

_LIZBETH_ ¿en serio lloraste? O.o

_Rockpriinces_ ¡perdón por haberte dejado con la duda! Pero ya agarre al toro por los cuernos otra vez, y ya me hice un tiempo en los fines de semana así que ya actualizare mis demás fics mas seguido, sobre todo el de LOS PATAKIS.

Yesica no me olvide, tuve obstáculos personales de peso mayor que me impidieron escribir T.T

No se cuantas veces me he disculpado ya, pero realmente lo lamento y no tienen idea de cuanto el haberlos hecho esperar y el haber hecho pausas tan dramáticas entre las publicaciones de los últimos capítulos. Tuve obstáculos personales de peso mayor que me impidieron escribir T.T Ya saben, escuela, familia, trabajo… etc, etc… pero ya retome mis horarios como se debe, o eso creo jajaja y ya tengo por lo menos los Domingos libres así segurísimo, y pues intentare escribir ese día para actualizar mis otros fics.

LOS PATAKIS, como ya dije, será actualizado mas regularmente que Amistad Accidental porque con esa ya me quede medio estancada xD y LOS PATAKIS les conviene leerla porque será la continuación de esto. Espero no me odien de por vida por ser tan despistada y haberlos dejado abandonados tanto tiempo T_T


End file.
